<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El procesador definitivo by Nightmare_Knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997383">El procesador definitivo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Knight/pseuds/Nightmare_Knight'>Nightmare_Knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Control Issues, Gen, Gosalyn no ha sido adoptada por Drake, M/M, Morgana es diferente y no se si es buena idea, Post-Episode: s03e06 Astro B.O.Y.D.!, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Tal vez demasiado lento, Tutor!Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Knight/pseuds/Nightmare_Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un confundido Fenton se encuentra ante la mejor oferta de su vida, y para su sorpresa, está viene de la mano del mismo Gyro Gearloose. Sin importar lo optimista que fuese, era consciente que su relación con el científico nunca estuvo en los mejores términos, pero al parecer su situación estaba cambiando...<br/>¿Las personas pueden cambiar? No estaba seguro, pero si Gyro estaba intentándolo, debía darle al menos una oportunidad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Drake Mallard, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Morgana Macawber, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su madre solía decirle que las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana, y que desconfíe de aquellos que digan que van a cambiar, particularmente si es una persona que intenta tener una relación con él. Fenton sabía que, si bien la gente no cambiaba, puede que ciertas actitudes de ellos se vean afectadas por las circunstancias de la vida, y simplemente generen una máscara para soportar la carga de los días. Por eso él siempre quería ver lo mejor de las personas que le rodeaban, a pesar de lo desagradable que puedan llegar a ser.</p><p>Hasta que conoció a Dr. Gearloose, e intentó trabajar en una de sus pasantías.</p><p>El Dr. Gearloose fue todo un desafío para su optimismo, y no tenía miedo de admitirlo. Su relación laboral nunca se estancó, pero avanzaba lentamente y había sido despedido más veces de las que podía contar. Sin embargo, las cosas parecían haber cambiado repentinamente para Fenton, desde su regreso de Tokyolk.</p><p>Paulatinamente, le ofrecieron más espacio para sus proyectos, con un nuevo escritorio y equipo informático, por lo que finalmente pudo sacar la mayor parte de su oficina del baño. En menos de dos semanas, ya estaba trabajando a la par con su jefe. Su vida dentro del laboratorio bajo Money Bin, había entrado en una especie de nueva normalidad que apenas podía creer.</p><p>Aunque su jefe no se había vuelto todo abrazos y risas, le prometió que le respetaría como su igual. Y cuando le había expresado que estaba contratado a tiempo completo, no le mintió. Le dio más acceso al laboratorio y por consiguiente más responsabilidad, haciéndole trabajar más que nunca. Sin embargo, a pesar de estos cambios, era difícil saber si estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, ya que se encontraba más distante y poco conversador dentro del laboratorio.</p><p>Gyro no le hablaba, no más de lo estrictamente necesario, y había reducido bastante sus horarios de trabajo. Si Fenton no fuera tan optimista, diría que lo estaban evadiendo, lo cual era un poco desconcertante.</p><p>Sin embargo, parecía que aquella rara etapa de evasión estaba por acabar.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Por primera vez, desde que había comenzado a su pasantía en los laboratorios de Money Bin, el Dr. Gearloose estaba observando sus planos y proyectos detenidamente. Fenton debía admitir que le daba un poco de temor, siendo que sus interacciones durante aquellos días habían sido reducidas a monosílabos y algunas peticiones esporádicas de café.</p><p>Aun así, el pollo escudriñó en silencio, y por unos largos minutos, todos sus planos. Finalmente, escogió uno y se lo plantó en su cara, sin mucha delicadeza.</p><p>—Este— Ponderó Gyro de repente, finalmente hablándole después de dos semanas de solo señales y gruñidos —Presentarás este proyecto para obtener tu doctorado—</p><p>Fenton le miró como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Era desconcertante escuchar la voz de Gyro después de tanto tiempo, y a pesar de que sonaba más tranquilo, le puso nervioso y de inmediato, comenzó a balbucear.</p><p>—Es imposible que presente la unidad de recolección de información subacuática, puede que el sistema de movilidad se encuentre estable, pero debo recalibrar los brazos de extracción de muestras y los compartimentos de almacenamiento no están lo suficientemente aislados, además… Espere un momento, ¿Acaso dijo doctorado?—</p><p>—Lo necesitas, no puedo darte más acceso al laboratorio sin uno, y fuiste contratado a tiempo completo, por lo que McDuck está invirtiendo en ti— Gyro le miró con algo de impaciencia, y preguntó con cierta vehemencia —¿Aun quieres trabajar aquí?—</p><p>—Si, si ¡Claro que si!— Fenton estaba dispuesto hasta quemarse con gasolina con tal de conseguir su doctorado. Sin embargo, sus ánimos bajaron al darse cuenta del proyecto que Gyro le había recomendado —¿Usted cree que funcionará?—</p><p>—Si, funcionará— El pollo dijo esto de forma impasible, devolviendo el plano a Fenton con cuidado —¿Dónde realizarás tu publicación? Seguro debes conocer algún idiota engreído al que quieras restregarle tu logro—</p><p>Fenton no pudo evitar sonreírle a su jefe, sabiendo internamente a quien había deseado molestar con la publicación de su doctorado. Era posible que el Dr. Akita nunca la haya leído, pero uno siempre podía soñar. Gyro se sorprendió ante su actitud y paso su mano detrás de su cuello, como si estuviera lamentando algo que dijo. Tratando de no poner la situación más incómoda para ambos, el pato decide responder a su pregunta con celeridad.</p><p>—Ya se dónde publicarlo, no es por presumir, pero he planeado esto desde que salí de la preparatoria, hasta hice un plan de unos mil pasos para llevarlo a cabo— Fenton tenía muchas esperanzas con sus proyectos, y sin duda estaba emocionado por su doctorado. No podía esperar para contárselo a su madre.</p><p>—Bien, ejem, me alegra que te lo tomes en serio— Gyro dijo esto un poco más recompuesto, tratando de continuar con la conversación ante semejante revelación —Esto es muy importante Fenton, así que vas a tener que reducir tus patrullas en la ciudad—</p><p>—¿Qué?— Fenton le miró alarmado.</p><p>—El plan es que en tres meses ya tengas tu doctorado, es el trato que tenemos con McDuck— Gyro parecía haber pensado demasiado en todo, y Fenton comprendió porque le estaba evadiendo. Estuvo analizando todas las posibilidades que tenía para concretar aquel logro.</p><p>Sin embargo, le estaba pidiendo algo imposible.</p><p>—Tres meses es muy poco tiempo— Fenton no podía ocultar su inseguridad, estaba aterrado de aquella fecha limite tan cercana. Nunca se imaginó que le esperaba un desafío como ese, y que el mismo Gyro creyera que podría conseguirlo.</p><p>—Por eso no más trabajo de laboratorio en proyectos ajenos, trabajaras en esto de ahora en más, y estaré vigilando tu progreso— Gyro extendió un calendario delante de Fenton, lleno de notas y fechas de actualizaciones de progreso. Era demasiado elaborado, y no estaba seguro de como sentirse al ser el foco de atención de aquel científico. Sintió como se le hizo un hueco en el estómago y unas ideas confusas arañaron el fondo de su mente, pero no pudo identificarlas con claridad.</p><p>—Tendrás tiempo de comer y dormir adecuadamente, pero solo si reduces tus patrullas a un setenta cinco por ciento— Declaró Gyro con seriedad.</p><p>Fenton asintió moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, por primera vez enmudecido. Miró el calendario y notó que estaba bien planeado. Si llevaba a cabo su proyecto siguiendo a rajatabla las instrucciones de Gyro, de seguro conseguiría llegar a los tres meses con su doctorado completo. Dejar de ser Gizmoduck por unos días iba a costarle más de lo que deseaba admitir, pero él quería su doctorado, y quería su puesto de trabajo en el laboratorio.</p><p>Aun así, no se sentía del todo correcto.</p><p>—¿Estaría mal si fuera un poco egoísta?...— Fenton iba agregar algo más, pero se dio cuenta que no quería seguir hablando, y esperó que su interlocutor le respondiera.</p><p>Gyro subió sus hombros resignado. No parecía estar preocupado en darle una respuesta, pero antes de hablar, se mordió la lengua y cerró el pico un poco dudoso. Estaba pensando demasiado y por algún motivo se estaba autocensurando, por lo que Fenton le dedicó un gesto de simpatía.</p><p>—No tienes que preocuparte en decirme que piensas, de todos modos, hace más de un año que trabajamos juntos— Al decir esto, se dio cuenta porque Gyro le estaba evadiendo. De seguro estaba intentando decidir cómo tratarlo, después de prometerle de que serían iguales.</p><p>Pero… ¿Le costó más de dos semanas decidirse? Eso era poco alentador. Tomaría el consejo de su madre, y trataría de no fiarse.</p><p>—Aquí tratando de ser un mejor mentor, Fenton, y no estás ayudando— Gyro murmuró esto con una pequeña sonrisa. Finalmente, suspiró resignado, masajeando el puente de su pico —Yo no dudaría en dejar todo de lado para concentrarme en mi trabajo, por otro lado, no soy el que está unido a un traje que si puede ayudar a la gente… Entiendo tu conflicto, pero no lo comparto—</p><p>Fenton sonrió levemente por la respuesta tan franca. Era cierto, solo él podría resolverlo, pero no se sentía tan confiado —¿Puedo consultarlo con mi madre?—</p><p>—No veo porque no, pero decídete pronto, solo son tres meses…— Gyro se interrumpió a sí mismo, al escuchar la alarma de un aviso agendado en su teléfono móvil.</p><p>—Debo recoger a Boyd de su reunión con los Junior Woodchucks— Gyro hizo un gesto de aprensión, que cambió al verlo con cierta duda —¿Quieres venir?—</p><p>—Si, claro— A Fenton le sorprendió la invitación, pero sonrío entusiasmado, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Boyd. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba —¿Pero de verdad necesita que lo busquemos? Él puede cuidarse solo—</p><p>—Está programado como un niño, dejarlo solo y no buscarlo a tiempo en un evento programado está mal— Gyro dijo esto un poco agobiado, escupiendo las palabras "constancia" entre medio de un gruñido —Además, no quiero que nada malo le pase, está siendo uno de mis mayores éxitos, junto con Gizmoduck—</p><p>Fenton se azoró sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose un poco tonto, porque no había sido mencionado como un logro. Gyro no pareció notarlo, para su suerte.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—¿Tienes una licencia de conducir?— Fenton estaba sorprendido al enterarse de que Gyro consiguió su licencia en esas dos semanas. Ahora sentía que había entrado en la dimensión desconocida, donde el mundo se había distorsionado y le habían dado un nuevo jefe. Podría empezar a sospechar de un caso de suplantación de identidad.</p><p>—No fue difícil conseguirla, además no planeo usarla mucho, conducir me estresa demasiado— Gyro revisó sus bolsillos donde encontró las llaves del auto que le había prestado la compañía de McDuck. No era un auto llamativo, ni mucho menos moderno, pero al menos funcionaba.</p><p>—Podría obtener la mía— Fenton no había pensado en sacar su licencia ya que no tenía auto, pero ya sabía conducir.</p><p>—Sería bien empleada, pero te advierto que te explotaré como un chofer a tiempo completo apenas la obtengas— Gyro fue demasiado sincero con él en ese momento, tanto que le dio un poco de miedo.</p><p>—Creo que también me lo pensaré— Fenton suspiró derrotado, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante y abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad —Aun así, es sorprendente que hayas conseguido esa licencia tan pronto—</p><p>—No es tan sorprendente, no exageres— Si bien Gyro levantó la voz, luego protesto algo ininteligible por lo bajo, mientras encendía el auto. Parecía estar avergonzado, pero eso no tenía sentido, solo le dio un simple alago.</p><p>Fenton le restó importancia y disfrutó del pequeño paseo. Pensó en lo atareado que estuvo durante la semana, con Manny y Lil Bulb instalando el nuevo equipo que ordenó Gyro para el laboratorio, tanto que casi no había notado que no se encontraba con ellos. De seguro estaba ayudando a Boyd con su nuevo software, conviviendo con él como una su figura paterna, pero también comenzó a planear su doctorado, consiguiendo su licencia...</p><p>¿Había algo que Gyro no pudiera hacer? Era mucho más sorprendente de lo que se daba crédito.</p><p>Fenton también estaba alucinado de lo avanzada que era la inteligencia artificial de Boyd, era sin duda un niño muy amable y muy enérgico, con unas enormes ganas de vivir entre las personas. Pero lo más sorprendente para él, fue la dedicación que Gyro al tratar de criarlo. No solo había consultado cuanto libro o publicación escrita sobre cuidados de niños existía, sino que le pidió consejos a Donald, el cual había sobrevivido a la hazaña de criar desde el huevo a sus tres sobrinos.</p><p>Tal vez lo que le estaba pidiendo Gyro como tiempo límite para su doctorado, no era la gran cosa. Él siempre había dicho que trabajaría duro por conseguir su sueño, y ahora estaba siendo un miedoso por no querer arriesgarse. Sin embargo, se sentía muy egoísta de su parte dejar de lado a la ciudad por sus intereses, no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba bien.</p><p>—Llegamos— Gyro parecía impasible mientras estacionó el auto y apagó el motor. Le miró de repente con cierta ceremonia, como si se dirigiera a un calvario —Espérame aquí, las madres que vienen a estos eventos suelen ser muy extrañas—</p><p>—¿Extrañas?— Fenton no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que vio el lamentable espectáculo a la salida de aquella reunión. Mientras Boyd bombardeaba a Gyro con todo lo que había hecho con sus amigos, las madres solteras que estaban allí parecían estar tratando de llamar su atención con muy poca sutileza. No era un espectáculo que el niño quisiera ver, por lo que decidió salir del auto y ayudar a su jefe.</p><p>—¿Disculpe jefe?— Fenton se acercó a Gyro y Boyd, interrumpiendo la animada charla que una señorita muy pegajosa, la cual estaba tratando de invitar al huraño científico a un café —Manny acaba de llamar, dice que ya llegó la nueva centrifuga y quiere asegurarse si necesitamos recalibrarla—</p><p>No estaba mintiendo, el mensaje le había llegado hace unos momentos, y de seguro Manny podía instalar la centrifuga por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Gyro entendió la indirecta y de inmediato, se interrumpió para comenzar su retirada.</p><p>—¿Tan pronto? Hay que ir de inmediato al laboratorio, disculpe señora Norris, debemos retirarnos— Gyro trató de ser muy correcto, pero la señorita Norris no se había tomado bien la intromisión, y le dedicó una mirada de hastió a Fenton antes de marcharse.</p><p>—Adiós señora Norris, saludos a Patty— Boyd fue tan amable como siempre, lo cual era loable. Fenton estaba seguro de que sus habilidades sociales superaban con creces las suyas combinadas. Pero era un niño, era más fácil para ellos tratar con los adultos, tal vez porque suelen ser subestimados.</p><p>—Boyd ¿te divertiste hoy?— Fenton llamó la atención del niño que estaba por preguntar sobre la centrifuga que irían a instalar. Boyd estaba radiante, el nuevo software podía permitirle expresarse con más facilidad y hablar más fluidamente. El pequeño le explicó que pronto iban a tener una competencia de hornear pasteles de manzana, y que esperaba hacer equipo con Huey Duck, uno de los sobrinos de Donald.</p><p>Mientras le comentaba los diferentes tipos de pasteles que podrían probar hornear, Fenton dejo que subiera al asiento trasero, abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y le entregó su mochila para que pueda acomodarla a su lado.</p><p>—Así que esta semana serán pasteles, al menos no suena peligroso— Comentó con casualidad Gyro, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor para encender nuevamente el auto.</p><p>—Acampar no es peligroso— Replicó de inmediato Boyd, con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—Considerando que la naturaleza puede matarte en cualquier momento, y que los mosquitos pueden quitarle la sangre a tu viejo, acampar debería estar regulado por el gobierno— Protestó Gyro, probablemente recordando alguna que otra experiencia desagradable.</p><p>Fenton sonrió un poco, se apoyó contra el vidrio de la ventana del auto, mirando con añoranza hacía la calle. Él había tenido cierta experiencia en acampar, y ver a Boyd interactuando con su jefe, le recordó los viejos tiempos.</p><p>—Cuando era más pequeño, recuerdo que mi padre quiso llevarme a acampar— Fenton se rio un poco, pasando la mano por su nuca, recordando como su madre casi mata a su propio marido por lo desastrosa que fue aquella experiencia —Se quedó enredado en la carpa, rompiendo los soportes. Al final tuvimos que dormir en la intemperie—</p><p>—Debió ser divertido dormir fuera— Boyd parecía entusiasmado con su historia, pero Fenton se dio cuenta que ya no podía hablar más, le era doloroso recordar.</p><p>—Bueno, daba un poco de miedo la noche, pero teníamos las estrellas para nosotros— El pato estaba melancólico en ese momento, y no sabía porque no podía controlar la tristeza que le estaba invadiendo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no hablaba sobre su padre, ni traía a colación alguna anécdota de cuando estaba con vida —Mi padre pensaba demasiado sobre todo, por eso no era muy habilidoso para armar cosas sencillas—</p><p>—Supongo que acampar tiene su encanto— Interrumpió Gyro, tal vez notando el cambio de humor que estaba teniendo. Fue extraño que se diera cuenta de su desasosiego, pero tal vez estaba siendo demasiado transparente —Pero sigue siendo un peligro para la salud— Agregó mientras manejaba, intentando seguir el ritmo del tránsito.</p><p>Fenton no sonrió. Por lo general, evitaba bajo cualquier concepto pensar en su padre, era el mecanismo que había adoptado para que su humor no se altere. Debía admitir que ver la interacción entre Gyro y Boyd le traía recuerdos que no quería…</p><p>De repente el auto de detuvo a mitad del camino, frenando bruscamente. El pato despabiló y miró a su jefe alarmado.</p><p>—¡¿Quieres comer algo?!— Preguntó Gyro exaltado, casi gritándole.</p><p>—Este… Creo que si— Fenton fue tomado por sorpresa, y no se dio cuenta que accedió a cenar con su jefe. Finalmente salió de sus oscuros pensamientos y sonrió con amabilidad —¿A dónde vamos a comer?—</p><p>—Pensaba cocinar algo en casa, no te preocupes, Boyd me ayudará para no intoxicarte— Gyro recuperó la compostura a tiempo para poner el auto en marcha, ya que los demás conductores comenzaron a tocarles bocina para que se muevan.</p><p>—Haremos gyozas, de seguro le gustaran— Boyd parecía entusiasmado, mientras recitaba la receta favorita de Gyro para el plato que planeaban prepararle. Fenton sonrió un poco más tranquilo, pensando que en un día de estos debía invitarlos a cenar a su casa.</p><p>No estaba seguro de Gyro, pero de seguro su madre adoraría a Boyd.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Bradford Buzzard no era de los que se arrepentían de sus acciones, pero si era muy adepto a analizar cada posibilidad y esperar el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo sus planes. Estar al mando de FOWL se convirtió en todo un desafío a sus capacidades de análisis, ya que debía contratar sujetos de dudosa reputación, y a la vez, difíciles de controlar. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, y en realidad no tenía muchas opciones. La mayoría de los posibles agentes que podrían llegar a contratar, siempre buscaban quedar bajo el ala de Scrooge McDuck. Aquel sujeto era como un imán para la gente con buenas intenciones.</p><p>Realmente él no deseaba estar a cargo de una banda de delincuentes, ni tener supervillanos planeando la destrucción del mundo en sus filas. Su único deseo era proteger a la ciudad de la estupidez de McDuck, y de su caótica familia.</p><p>Sin embargo, para su pesar, debía conformarse.</p><p>A pesar de que le desanimaba demasiado aquel aspecto de su organización, si pudiera hacer que todas las variables se ajusten a sus planes, podría conseguir frenar cualquier eventualidad antes de que algo terrible suceda, y la creación de FOWL valdría la pena. Necesitaba una fuerza capaz de conseguir eso, y con la ayuda de las investigaciones prohibidas de Solego, parece que finalmente la encontró.</p><p>La armadura de Gizmoduck era la clave para solucionar todos aquellos problemas, y sin duda debía pertenecer a FOWL para alcanzar sus objetivos. Una vez que la tenga en sus manos, utilizarían su tecnología para prevenir catástrofes. La decisión estaba tomada, el plan estaba en marcha y solo necesitaba hablar con su agente más confiable.</p><p>Gandra Dee demostró tener no solo el coeficiente intelectual suficiente para dejarla a cargo de aquel plan, sino también comprendía lo importante que era obtener aquella tecnología y hacerla trabajar para a mantener el orden. Ella era una buena persona en el fondo, lo cual le ayudaba a que entendiera su perspectiva.</p><p>La ciudad no necesitaba un héroe que aparezca esporádicamente a salvarla, solo necesitaba ser purgada de cualquier posible mal que la asole, y prevenir cualquier evento caótico que pueda perjudicarla.</p><p>Aquella tecnología debía ser utilizada para prevenir catástrofes, como Magica de Spell o la invasión de los Moonlanders, y no esperar a que una calamidad aparezca, destruyendo la vida de todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Tampoco podían esperar que McDuck se tome la molestia de salvarlos, cuando la mayor parte de esos problemas eran por su culpa.</p><p>No iba arrepentirse de esta decisión, y más porque Gandra no era como Taurus Bulba.</p><p>—Todo está preparado, Agente D— Bradford le entregó la llave del nuevo laboratorio que habían construido a las afueras de Duckburg, donde crearían el procesador que controlaría la armadura de Gizmoduck. El buitre notó que la joven científica estaba demasiado entusiasmada por aquella nueva misión, y en el fondo esperaba que tuviera éxito.</p><p>No le gustaría tener que prescindir de ella.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad— La joven parecía estar a punto de dar saltos de alegría, pero se contuvo, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Era demasiado joven e inexperta para su propio bien, pero no tenían mucho de donde escoger —Estamos ante el mayor logro en la cibernética avanzada, si el plan llega a funcionar, haremos historia—</p><p>Bradford asintió levemente. Estaba seguro que con los planos de Solego podrían crear un procesador que pueda generar la mismas ondas cerebrales que una persona, no solo podrían controlar la armadura de Gizmoduck con facilidad, también sería un gran avance científico. Sin embargo, la doctora Heron no estaba segura si el proceso no era peligroso, no habían probado del todo aquella nueva tecnología.</p><p>Se estaban arriesgando, pero Bradford no podía darse el lujo de que McDuck siga saliéndose con las suya, aterrorizando a la ciudad con su ineptitud.</p><p>—Es importante que obtengamos la armadura y la ayuda de su usuario, espero que esta misión no sea difícil, dadas las circunstancias— Bradford presintió que estaba pidiéndole lo imposible, pero Gandra como siempre, destilaba confianza. Las ventajas de la juventud, supuso el buitre.</p><p>—Tal vez Fenton haya perdido un poco de confianza en mí, pero sé que puedo convencerlo— Gandra estaba muy segura de sí misma, pero el buitre aún debía ver para creer —Su jefe lo ha tratado como basura desde que se conocieron y de seguro estará harto de perder su tiempo con él, verá las ventajas de trabajar para nosotros, se lo aseguro—</p><p>—Le necesitamos pronto, si consigues convencerlo como dices, todo será más sencillo— Bradford estaba un poco taciturno, esperaba que todo fuera lo más discreto posible y el uso de la fuerza fuera innecesario…</p><p>…Sin embargo, las eventualidades estaban a la orden del día, y por alguna razón, el karma no los acompañaba en su titánica labor.</p><p>—Si surgen inconvenientes, la doctora Heron y el agente Steelbeak van a relevarte— Bradford sonó un poco taciturno, y Gandra palideció un poco ante su sugerencia. Negó levemente, mientras salía de la habitación un poco perturbada.</p><p>—No será necesario, Fenton hará lo que yo le diga— Dijo la joven pollita antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Bradford esperaba que tuviera razón, pero no podía arriesgarse y poner todos los huevos en una sola canasta. Tocó el intercomunicador para llamar a Black Heron y darle una copia de la llave del laboratorio, donde crearían al nuevo procesador universal.  Nunca estaba de más ser precavido.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La carrera de Fenton por llegar a la fecha limite con su proyecto de doctorado comienza.</p><p>Admito que algunas ideas provienen de mi anterior fic "El auto de Morgana", yo solo quería escribir la historia de como Fenton consigue su doctorado (este fic no es una secuela). </p><p>Respecto a Gandra, sus actitudes se basan de mi percepción de ella en el programa, no es una mala persona pero tiene su defectos. Si se nota más su aspecto negativo, es solo para alimentar la trama. Sé que ella tendrá un arco de redención en Ducktales 2017, o a lo sumo, un poco más de desarrollo de personaje. Desde ya, me disculpo si ofendo a algún fan de este personaje tan interesante.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llamar a Drake no fue mala idea, Fenton estaba casi seguro de esto. Pero se alegraba de no haberlo hecho en el laboratorio en presencia de Gyro. Le dolió un poco que se sintiera tan feliz de la repentina falta de participación de Gizmoduck en el patrullaje, pero debió agradecer que accediera tan rápido a su petición de cuidar de los ciudadanos de Duckburg. No entendía porque su amigo estaba tan animado, solo sería mucho más trabajo para Darkwing Duck.</p><p>Al final supuso que tenía más tiempo libre que él...</p><p>No iba a quejarse. Al menos la ciudad no estaría desprotegida, pero se aseguró de pedirle que, si era demasiado para Darkwing Duck, lo llame de inmediato. No quería que Drake arriesgara su vida, ni que saliera lastimado. Se preguntó si Launchpad podría vigilarlo por él ¿Y si lo rastreaba con un dron de vigilancia? Debía haberlo pensado mejor antes de contactarlo.</p><p>—¿Sigues dándole vueltas a eso, pollito?— Su madre parecía estar enterada de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, antes de que se las dijera. Estaban desayunando juntos ese día, algo que no era muy habitual. Así que verlo picar su tostada entre sus dedos, sin comerla, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.</p><p>—No, bueno, tal vez sí… Solo me preocupa— Fenton desistió. No podía darse el lujo de vigilar a Drake y mucho menos a la ciudad, ya no tenía tiempo. Debería acostumbrarse lo más pronto posible, pero aún se sentía culpable —¿No estoy siendo egoísta?—</p><p>—Pollito, sé que sonará duro, pero creo que ya no puedes perder más tu tiempo— La pata suspiró desaprensiva mientras tocaba su comida con desdén, parecía sentirse culpable por algo, pero trató de no mencionarlo —No voy a negar que ayudar a la gente atrapando criminales es importante, pero siempre quisiste hacerlo mediante ciencia y la innovación ¿no?—</p><p>—Si— Fenton sonó desanimado, pero estaba siendo sincero.</p><p>—Tu jefe recapacitó y te está dando la oportunidad de probarle que puedes hacerlo ¿Por qué estás dudando tanto?—</p><p>Fenton no sabía que responderle a su madre. Era verdad que había tomado una decisión, pero temía arrepentirse. No tenía idea como iban a ser esas semanas de arduo trabajo. Tal vez todo salga mal, y Gyro se dé cuenta finalmente de que no valía la pena su esfuerzo, volviendo inevitablemente al punto de partida.</p><p>Se dio cuenta que no podía respirar. Se estaba agitando y ni siquiera había llegado al trabajo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan aterrado? Lo único que podría suceder si no lo lograba, es que demuestre que solo sirve para utilizar el traje de Gizmoduck…</p><p>
  <em>…Y eso, sin duda, era aterrador.</em>
</p><p>—Ya tomé una decisión, y no tengo miedo— Fenton dijo esto más para sí mismo que para responderle a su madre —Completaré mi doctorado y seguiré trabajando en los laboratorios McDuck—</p><p>—Bien dicho, pollito— Su madre le pellizco la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente, tratando de ignorar el ligero temblor que sintió al tocarlo —Ahora come tu desayuno que se te hace tarde—</p><p>(…)</p><p>La primera semana de trabajo fue como un sueño, y Fenton se sintió un poco estúpido por estar tan asustado al principio. Al parecer, Gyro fue constante en todo sentido de la palabra, y su política de trabajo estaba tan clara para él, que pudo avanzar en su proyecto con suma celeridad.</p><p>Nunca había visto a un invento suyo tomar forma tan rápidamente, a pesar de todo, principalmente él mismo. Tal vez eran los nervios o la falta de confianza, pero no paró en todo momento de tropezar, tirar planos y derramar sustancias bastante corrosivas por el laboratorio. Gyro parecía estar a punto de perder los estribos, pero siempre se contenía y le pedía con vehemencia que fuera más cuidadoso. En ningún momento le planteo que deje de trabajar, ni que se fuera de las instalaciones.</p><p>—¿Tal vez si vas más lento?— Su jefe uso un tono más reflexivo de lo habitual, rascando la base de su pico, y mirándolo con cierta duda —No estas acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión, y mucho menos tener una fecha límite, debí haberme percatado de esto—</p><p>Fenton le miró alarmado mientras trataba de limpiar el ultimo desastre que provocó en esa semana. Gyro sacó un bloc de notas y comenzó a apuntar algo que no le permitió ver, mientras parecía pensar que hacer con él.</p><p>De seguro iba a trasladar su oficina al baño, de nuevo.</p><p>—Vamos a cambiar de ambiente un poco— Dijo finalmente el científico cuando terminó de rallar su bloc y guardarlo en sus bolsillos. Se dirigió al hombre caballo sin cabeza, que estaba cargando unas pesadas cajas llenas de tubos de hierro —Manny, puedes tomarte un descanso hasta que volvamos, dejaremos el nuevo proyecto para más adelante—</p><p>Manny dejo la caja a un lado, y golpeo sus cascos, comunicándose en clave morse <em>"Trata de calmarlo, es un manojo de nervios"</em>. Al parecer Gyro estaba de acuerdo con él, porque asintió levemente.</p><p>—¿No debería seguir trabajando? Tenemos poco tiempo— Fenton trató de ignorar la observación de su compañero. Estaba nervioso, pero no hacer nada le pondría peor.</p><p>—La mayor parte de tu dron ya está construido, así que iremos reunirnos con el contacto que nos ofreció McDuck en el acuario, para continuar con los detalles de tu doctorado— Gyro estaba ocupado mandando un mensaje de texto desde su tabletn personalizada, mientras hablaba con total calma —Llevaremos a Boyd, hace mucho que me pedía volver allá—</p><p>—No sabía que Boyd ya había visitado el acuario de Duckburg— Fenton se preguntaba de donde había sacado tiempo Gyro para llevarlo. La expresión de su jefe se volvió oscura, y parecía que no quería hablar de lo sucedido.</p><p>Sin embargo, su mal genio le venció y comenzó a protestar.</p><p>—Si, fue con Mark cuando lo programó para que fuera su hijo— El pollo gruño por lo bajo, mientras intentaba mantener la conversación de forma civilizada. Estaba fallando categóricamente porque parecía hervir de la rabia —El software de ese estúpido infeliz casi destruye la interfaz de relación de mi pobre niño, pero eso ya no importa, soy un genio y conseguí borrar cada dato asqueroso que le suministró—</p><p>—Boyd tiene suerte de tenerte— Por alguna razón, Fenton se sintió bien por ellos dos. Tal vez porque era raro ver a Gyro tan protector con alguien, y por las terribles dificultades que había atravesado el pequeño droide.</p><p>—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Fenton— Gyro suspiró y le miró con algo de vehemencia, hasta parecía que iba a decirle algo más. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar el ascensor y ver a Boyd corriendo hasta él, para abrazarlo con fuerza.</p><p>—¡Vamos al acuario!— Boyd estaba tan entusiasmado, que parecía que iba a estallar de alegría. Gyro le dijo que irían a reunirse con un contacto, pero podían ver el lugar en el trayecto.</p><p>Fenton siguió al animado par, que comenzaron hablar de lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento, mientras se preguntaba con quien se encontrarían.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Gandra necesitaba contactar a Fenton lo más pronto posible, y no podía creer lo difícil que estaba siendo encontrarlo.</p><p>Al parecer se había escondido debajo de una roca, porque tuvo que prácticamente acecharlo por redes sociales y rastrearlo por el GPS de su celular, para lograr encontrarlo. No sabía que estaría haciendo Fenton en el acuario, y le impresionaba que no haya habido actividad de Gizmoduck esa semana, pero le restó importancia.</p><p>Debía contactar con él pronto, estaba impaciente por construir ese procesador universal. Solo tenía que ofrecerle el trabajo en FOWL, donde si lo iban a respetar y formaría parte un importante descubrimiento.</p><p>De seguro se harían famosos los dos, trabajando a la par, y Fenton no extrañaría trabajar para McDuck y aquel amargado científico que solo construía desastres. Gandra sabía que le había impresionado con su intelecto, y que se había dado cuenta que no era una mala persona.</p><p>Fenton la perdonaría, y de seguro, la elegiría a ella.</p><p>—¿Podemos ver las estrellas de mar?— Escuchó de repente la voz de un niño en la recepción del acuario, que la sacó de sus truculentos planes. Al parecer era un pequeño loro africano, que tiraba del brazo de Fenton, como si intentara llevarlo a rastras por el pasillo. El pato solo sonrió un poco abrumado, dejándose llevar hacia la exposición de criaturas del fondo marino.</p><p>Gandra activó los nanobots que aumentaba su capacidad auditiva, y se escondió detrás del estante de folletos para espiarlos.</p><p>—Boyd, no tires así de Fenton, vas a dañarlo— Gyro Gearloose se dirigió al pequeño loro con cierta vehemencia, para luego volver a mirar su smartphone con cierto interés. Gandra trató hackearlo mediante vía remota, para espiar sus mensajes, pero el sistema cortafuego era demasiado nuevo y violento como para burlarlo.</p><p>Ese pollo solo era una molestia de principio a fin.</p><p>—Se supone que veríamos al contacto de McDuck por aquí, de seguro se entretuvo con alguna exposición— Protesto aquel científico de pacotilla. Al menos parecía un poco molesto, se lo merecía.</p><p>—Lo encontraremos pronto, podemos ir a ver a las estrellas de mar con Boyd, mientras tanto— Fenton sonaba bastante tranquilo, y parecía que le tenía cierta confianza a su jefe. Gandra frunció el ceño, un poco desconcertada.</p><p>—No lo sé, no deberíamos malcriarlo tanto— Gyro le miró a los dos con aire de suficiencia, rascando la base de su pico. Fenton se limitó a sonreírle, mientras que el niño protestó con cierta indignación.</p><p>—Papá, yo no estoy malcriado— El pequeño loro ni siquiera parecía molesto, pero dejo de tironear del pato al darse cuenta de su comportamiento. De repente, los tres se rieron de aquella ocurrencia, como si fuera una broma interna. Eran muy molestos.</p><p>Gandra no podía acercarse a Fenton así, no con su jefe y ¿su hijo? No sabía que aquel sujeto tenía un niño ¿Los orfanatos daban sus niños al primer idiota que los quiera adoptar? Eso era ridículo.</p><p>En algún momento se separarían, y ella podría echarle la mano a Fenton. Debía admitir que era extraño verlos interactuar en aquel momento. A pesar de que Gearloose no fue más que una molestia para ella cuando le conoció, fue una buena palanca para caerle bien a su joven interno.</p><p>Despertar la rebeldía del pato hacía su desagradable jefe, y empujarlo a mostrarle sus secretos fue bastante fácil en aquel entonces. Esperaba que llevarlo a su lado también lo sea, porque le agradaba y sabía que tenía talento para la ciencia.</p><p>Debía ser fácil convencerlo, pero al parecer su situación había cambiado desde que lo conoció ¿Por qué de repente la relación de Fenton con su jefe mejoró? Algo había pasado entre ellos en aquel mes en que no los estaba monitoreando ¿Por qué FOWL no hizo seguimiento de sus actividades?</p><p>Debía acercarse y averiguar cómo se encontraba aquella relación, y si era problemática para su misión, romperla para traer a Fenton a su lado. Debía ver que su camino para hacer ciencia libre de codiciosos y avaros, era el indicado.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Boyd debía tener una especie de sexto sentido, porque encontraron en la exposición de estrellas marinas, al contacto que les había ofrecido el señor McDuck.</p><p>A simple vista podía decirse que era un pato desarreglado, con una chaqueta que le quedaba demasiado grande y una gorra roja que caía sobre sus ojos. Si no fuera tan delgado, de seguro debía aparentar la edad de Donald, pero el pobre sujeto se veía como si durmiera con su propia ropa.</p><p>Lo encontraron fascinado mirando con deleite la exposición de las estrellas de mar, y no sabían si debían interrumpirlo, hasta que Boyd se animó acercársele, para sorpresa de los otros dos.</p><p>—Son muy bonitas— Comentó el pequeño loro, mientras veía que adulto delante del vidrio de la exhibición. Este tenía su cara completamente pegada a la pecera, observando detenidamente cada pequeño movimiento que realizara el susodicho espécimen. Al escuchar a Boyd, le miró con cierta vehemencia y comenzó hablar con calma.</p><p>—Si, las estrellas de mar corona de espinas son una especie bastante interesante, aunque su dieta basada en coral duro es problemática para mantener saludables a los arrecifes—</p><p>—Oh, eso es una pena, son tan lindas— Boyd parecía estar un poco taciturno, pero el adulto compartió su opinión con una ligera sonrisa.</p><p>—Tienes toda la razón, pero con la contaminación, los dragados y la explotación marítima, el daño que provocan en los arrecifes de coral es bastante notable, una tristeza porque son unas criaturas fascinantes—</p><p>—¿Usted es el señor Fethry Duck?— Gyro se acercó al par, listo para presentarse, pero el pato al reconocerlo, se abalanzó para saludarlo, tomando su mano y agitándola con fuerza.</p><p>—Y usted debe ser el Dr. Gearloose, es emocionante que el Tío Scrooge me haya permitido trabajar con usted— Fethry se notaba no solo genuinamente emocionado, sino que parecía estar a punto de llorar sobre Gyro, por lo aliviado que se encontraba ¿Habrá pensado que no iban a presentarse?</p><p>—En realidad, el interesado es el Sr. Crackshell-Cabrera, yo estoy aquí para monitorear su doctorado— Gyro se apresuró a presentar al pato, el cual miró con algo de duda a Fethry. Aun así, al notar su entusiasmado, de inmediato se acercó a saludarlo con suma cordialidad.</p><p>—Un gusto conocerlo señor Fethry, espero que podamos trabajar juntos en esta experiencia— Fenton le estrechó la mano, la cual Fethry agitó con fuerza y entusiasmo, al parecer había recordado su apellido.</p><p>— Sr. Crackshell-Cabrera… Ahora recuerdo, tu creaste esa unidad de recolección y almacenamiento marítimo. Es sin duda increíble, cuando vi los planos y los cálculos de la presión marítima tan exactos, sabía que sería viable—</p><p>Fenton se sorprendió un poco al enterarse de que Gyro compartió sus planos con Fethry sin avisarle. Supuso que fue una pequeña venganza por haber publicado en línea los planos de Lil Bulb. Ya se había disculpado, y estuvo dos noches sin dormir tratando de borrar todo resquicio de esa información en las redes. Supuso que estaban a mano, pero hablaría con él para pedirle que no vuelva hacerlo.</p><p>—No sabía que McDuck tenía trabajando para él un científico especializado en biología marina— Comentó Fenton rascando su nuca, para calmar su inseguridad.</p><p>—Más bien un autodidacta, y no, no califico como científico, pero aún me dieron acceso a unos laboratorios sobre un arrecife de coral, principalmente para su conservación— Explicó un poco apenado Fethry.</p><p>Fenton estaba un poco contrariado, pero el señor McDuck estaba invirtiendo en su proyecto de doctorado, y debía seguir todas las disposiciones que tenía. Si su sobrino estaba calificado para ayudarlo, estaba dispuesto a seguirlo y completar su proyecto con este.</p><p>Gyro no parecía molestarle aquel asunto, más porque seguro que tendría que supervisar a los dos. No debía preocuparse, todo iría bien, nada mejor que un experto en vida marítima para llevar a cabo la investigación. Fethry parecía ser bastante capaz a pesar de la falta de credenciales, pero como se comportaba, daba la sensación que nunca encajaría con el mundo académico.</p><p>Era una verdadera lástima.</p><p>—¿Podemos ver las mantas rayas? Hay algunas especies nuevas que han traído a este acuario— Fethry señaló el siguiente pasillo, y Boyd parecía estar a punto de despegar hacia allí.</p><p>—Adelántense los dos, nosotros los seguiremos en un momento— Gyro se despidió de Boyd, sin dejar de recordarle que podía llamarlo apenas lo necesite.</p><p>—¿Hay algún problema?— Fenton le miró con cierta duda, su jefe parecía estar preocupado por algo.</p><p>—No, yo solo… Me disculpo por la revelación de los planos, yo le envíe una copia a McDuck y no pensé que se los enviaría a Fethry… Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez— Gyro parecía sinceramente arrepentido. De repente, sacó un bloc de notas y apuntó algo, para luego guardarlo en sus bolsillos. Le miró con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que Fenton debata internamente cómo reaccionar.</p><p>—Disculpa aceptada… y admito que hiciste bien en presentar mis planos, McDuck es el jefe y debería saber en qué está invirtiendo su dinero… Solo avísame cuando hagas algo así ¿De acuerdo?— Fenton se sentía un poco abrumado, ya que Gyro se estaba comportando de manera extraña. Tal vez solo estaba demasiado determinado en que obtenga su doctorado, pero, por otro lado, hubiese bastado que le pidiera enviar una copia de sus planos a su benefactor y evitarle este malestar. Se sentía un poco mareado al pensar que este hombre se estaba esforzando tanto por él, y estaba notando lo controlador que podía llegar a ser cuando se enfocaba en una persona.</p><p>—Me siento un poco más tranquilo, Fethry parece ser un experto a pesar de que sea un autodidacta, creo que es muy confiable— El pato era consciente que estaban allí para que calme sus nervios, pero sinceramente no estaba funcionando. Se lamentaba tener que ser un poco falso con Gyro, pero ya no quería preocuparlo más.</p><p>—Me han hablado de él, es un poco distraído, pero nos ayudará— Gyro parecía estar un poco incómodo con esta charla, como si deseara decirle algo más y temía por su reacción. Fenton estaba seguro que iba a quejarse de lo ineficiente que estaba siendo, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba aterrado de no llegar con la fecha límite.</p><p>—Fenton he querido preguntarte algo desde hace unos días— El pollo caviló por unos momentos, pero parecía que se había decidido finalmente —¿Hay algo que te moleste de Boyd?—</p><p>—¿Nuestro Boyd? No lo creo…— Fenton se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta del desliz, esperaba que Gyro no se dé cuenta —¿Por qué preguntas?—</p><p>—Es que he notado que no actúas como siempre cuando está cerca, tal vez haya algo que te moleste de él, es entendible siendo que es un droide…—</p><p>—No, no… Yo adoro a Boyd, es un gran chico— Fenton se sentía atrapado, y se dio cuenta que estaba bastante molesto de que Gyro le prestara más atención de lo normal. De seguro solo estaba al tanto de sus cambios de ánimo, pero parecía querer analizar cada aspecto de su comportamiento.</p><p>—Mi problema es algo personal que no tiene que ver con él, y me gustaría no tener que hablar de eso— Fenton no iba a hablar de su padre con su jefe ni en un millón de años, si podía evitarlo. Gyro no pareció molestarle su reacción, luciendo claramente más aliviado.</p><p>—Seré sincero, puede que te veas un poco reflejado en Boyd en la medida que sigas interactuando con él, y sé a ciencia cierta que puede ser incomodo—</p><p>—¿Cómo dices?— Fenton se dio cuenta de que Gyro hablaba desde su experiencia personal.</p><p>—Como te dije antes, tuve que quitar gran parte de los datos que Mark Beaks había encriptado en la memoria de Boyd, su interfaz de relación corría riesgo de dañarse con esos comandos tan contradictorios— Explicó el pollo con cierta cautela, tratando de dar un rodeo a lo que debía decirle. Ahora Fenton estaba picado por la curiosidad.</p><p>—Entonces Boyd debió perder mucha información ¿Está aprendiendo de cero?—</p><p>—Por así decirlo, sin embargo, dejé que decidiera por su cuenta que información necesita y de que "sujetos" desea aprenderla— Gyro parecía estar poniéndose cada vez colorado, hasta que finalmente pudo expresar lo que venía guardándose hasta ese entonces —En pocas palabras, Boyd te escogió como figura paterna secundaria—</p><p>—Oh, eso es…— Fenton se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, sin poder comprender del todo su situación. Ahora entendía porque Boyd hablaba más fluido y era más enérgico, estaba adquiriendo algunos rasgos de él —¿No será un problema cuando regrese a mis patrullas habituales como Gizmoduck?—</p><p>—Boyd tiene un sistema de defensa integrado en su cuerpo, y la programación para usarlo— Gyro parecía estar desconforme con esto, tal vez deseaba que Boyd fuera un poco menos destructivo, pero se veía dispuesto aceptarlo —Lo mejor es que aprenda de ti a ayudar a las personas con sus aditamentos especiales, ya que tienes un talento particular para ser heroico—</p><p>Fenton no podía creer lo que había oído, sintió que la habitación se volvió demasiado calurosa para su gusto y su cara estaba encendida. De seguro se veía rojo como un tomate. Era inevitable, eso fue un alago directo y Gyro no solía hacerlo a menudo, así que le tomó por sorpresa. Además, la revelación de que Boyd le veía como una figura paterna, casi hace que se le salga el corazón. Si no hacía algo para calmarse, iba a hiperventilarse y desmayarse frente a su jefe.</p><p>—¡Necesito una bebida!— Exclamó desesperado Fenton, tomando por sorpresa a Gyro. Esperaba que no pensará se quisiera beber alcohol en ese momento —Buscaré una Pep, y… te traeré algo de la máquina expendedora, espérame aquí—</p><p>Salió huyendo sin poder evitarlo, pero era necesario. Debía reorganizar sus ideas y no confiarse demasiado. Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien, y no quería arruinarlo con pensamientos que no irían a ningún lado. Estaba seguro de que su jefe lo apreciaba, se lo había dicho indirectamente en varias ocasiones, pero siempre terminaba haciendo algo que le molestara, haciéndole cambiar de idea.</p><p>Pero ahora todo parecía haber cambiado. Gyro parecía estar demasiado atento con él, tratando de descifrar como se siente en todo momento, y Boyd le veía como un modelo a seguir, alguien de quien aprender.</p><p>Era demasiada presión, y no sabía qué hacer con tanta atención.</p><p>De lo poco que había interactuado con el niño, este aprendió lo suficiente como para que se vea reflejado en él, y no se dio cuenta de lo desconcertante que era, hasta que Gyro se lo hizo notar. Fue sencillo para él iniciarlo como un aprendiz de héroe en Tokyolk, porque quería ayudarlo a que descubriera por la experiencia como controlar su cuerpo.</p><p>Pero ahora todo era diferente, era una figura paterna ¿Por qué Gyro permitió que esto pasara? ¿Tanta confianza le tiene de repente? ¿Acaso ya eran amigos? Era difícil llamar amigo a su jefe, le respetaba demasiado, lo admiraba mucho, y no sabía a ciencia cierta que tipo de relación tenían.</p><p>Fenton se sentía emocionalmente exhausto, y solo consiguió golpear su frente contra la máquina expendedora, gruñendo por lo bajo.</p><p>—Se supone que debes poner una moneda en la ranura, no tu cara, Gizmodork—</p><p>Fenton no se percató de la persona que se le había acercado, pero reconoció la voz, sintiéndola como un balde de agua fría en su espalda. Gandra apareció detrás de él, acercándose a la máquina para colocar una moneda en la ranura y sacar una lata de jugo, que al parecer deseaba regalársela. El joven pato no le guardaba rencor, pero no estaba de humor para tratar con ella en ese momento.</p><p>—Me llamo Fenton, y no necesito nada de ti— No dudó en rechazar la lata, haciendo que la joven pollita infle sus mejillas indignada.</p><p>—¿No me digas que sigues enfadado por la cita falsa? Te dije que estaba arrepentida, no seas tan rencoroso— Gandra se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona.</p><p>Fenton sintió un poco de exasperación, e intentó ser lo más cortés posible, porque la joven científica le ayudó a estabilizar el <em>fentonium</em> y le agradaba bastante como para admitir que le atraía. No iba a fiarse de ella, las personas no cambian de un momento a otro, pero tampoco la maltrataría.</p><p>—Gandra en verdad no es un buen momento, tengo una reunión importante aquí— Sonó un poco cansado, sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer ella se percató de esto.</p><p>—Claro, ahora eres el perro faldero de tu jefe y su hijo— Gandra estaba siendo innecesariamente desagradable, y no parecía dar su brazo a torcer sobre su visión de ser una científica libre —No dejas de ser un arrastrado por dinero, así nunca cumplirás tu sueño de hacer tu propia ciencia—</p><p>Fenton se le quedó mirando, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. Gandra Dee era una persona impresionante, la respetaba como científica y le gustaba su actitud rebelde, pero a veces lo desconcertaba. Era como si estuviera luchando con algo que ella siquiera entendía bien. No quería discutir en ese momento, ya que tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse.</p><p>Ignorando su bonita cara, el pato compró las bebidas que necesitaba y trató de marcharse por las buenas. Sin embargo, ella le interrumpió el paso.</p><p>—¿Vas a ignorarme? Al menos acepta una invitación a tomar un café, en señal de sincero arrepentimiento— Gandra endulzó su voz, haciendo que Fenton desconfié de sus intenciones. Ahora parecía estar desesperada, un cambio de actitud interesante ¿Estaba en problemas y no quería admitirlo?</p><p>Fenton la miró con cierta duda. A decir verdad, le preocupaba un poco. La última vez que la vio estaba experimentando con su propio cuerpo, intercambiando partes de sí misma con prostéticos e introduciendo nanobots a su torrente sanguíneo. Había oído historias espeluznantes sobre personas que se volvían adictas a las cirugías y a las prótesis, y se preguntaba cuanto tardaría la joven en caer en esos hábitos destructivos…</p><p>
  <em>…Gandra debía tener su edad, pero vaya a saber cuánto de su cuerpo era orgánico a estas alturas.</em>
</p><p>—Está bien, mañana a las seis de la tarde, en la cafetería del centro, no llegues tarde, solo tengo unos minutos—</p><p>—¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado? ¿Acaso tu jefe no te suelta la correa?— Ella le tomó por sorpresa, y por alguna razón lo que dijo le hizo sentir muy incómodo. Había algo en el fondo de su mente con lo que no quería lidiar, más si quería calmar sus nervios.</p><p>—¿Fenton?— Gyro llegó por el otro lado del pasillo, haciendo que su foco de atención vaya hacia este. De seguro estaba preocupado y salió a buscarlo para asegurarse de que no había escapado por la presión. El pollo le miró con cierta duda, pero a Gandra le dedicó una mirada oscura —¿Esta todo bien?—</p><p>—Claro que esta todo bien— Replicó Gandra, cambiando su actitud cordial por una más engreída. Hizo que unas chispas salgan de sus dedos, acercando sus manos a Gyro de forma amenazante ¿Por qué es repentino cambio de actitud? Al parecer solo quería intimidar a su jefe, y por eso su cuerpo se interpuso entre ella y Gyro, evitando así que pueda alcanzar a este último.</p><p>En estas ocasiones, al pato le gustaría tener unos cinco centímetros más de altura.</p><p>—Exacto, esta todo bien, y Gandra ya se iba— Fenton sonó un poco frío y demasiado desaprensivo para su gusto, pero no le gustó su actitud y quería hacérselo saber. Gandra rechistó molesta, desactivando sus nanobots. Colocó sus auriculares en sus oídos y se marchó de allí, dándole la espalda a los dos.</p><p>Fenton miró a su jefe por un momento. Gyro parecía estar molesto y un poco asustado, pero suspiró un poco más tranquilo al ver que la joven se marchaba.</p><p>—Creo que la hubieras manejado mejor solo, no soy bueno tratando con la gente, lo siento—</p><p>Fenton sonrió aliviado. Al menos Gyro no estaba molesto con él por aquella situación ¿Y por qué lo estaría? Ya estaba imaginando cosas innecesarias. Aun así, se le notaba un poco preocupado. No tenía porque, podía manejarlo. De todos modos, Gandra no podría hacerle nada para dañarlo, al menos que intente atacarlo, y aun así tenía a disposición la armadura de Gizmoduck.</p><p>—Llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarme, así que tu premio es una Pep— Fenton le entregó la lata con una actitud vehemente, y Gyro no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación.</p><p>—ja-ja Muy gracioso, ahora vamos con los demás, debo detener a Fethry antes de que convenza a Boyd de adquirir un animal marino difícil de cuidar— El pollo parecía un poco más relajado, tal vez porque no se encontró con un Fenton en estado lacónico —Mi política es clara, el único pescado que entra a mi casa es para hacer sushi—</p><p>—He oído que las babosas marinas son muy bonitas— Para su sorpresa, Fenton se sentía un más tranquilo, y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario para molestar un poco a su jefe. Gyro se limitó a sonreír por lo bajo ante semejante ocurrencia. Era sorprendente, pero no tenía duda de que estaba siendo más amable con él, ayudándolo a su extraña manera. Tal vez si había cambiado… o tal vez siempre fue así, y solo estaba mostrándole una máscara cuando le conoció.</p><p>Recordó patente que, a pesar de haber sido despedido varias veces, Gyro siempre le dejaba regresar a sus actividades de pasante.</p><p>Si lo pensaba de esa forma, Gandra también se merecía el beneficio de la duda. Esperaba poder hablar con ella más tranquilo mañana, para averiguar si estaba en problemas y necesitaba su ayuda.</p><p>(...)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El tema sobre los corales y las estrellas de mar es cierto, lo busque en google después de leer este fanfic tan interesante: "Not Good Enough (For You)" de la autora zara2148. Es una pequeña historia que gira en torno a la relación entre Fethry Duck y Steelbeak, recomiendo encarecidamente leerlo y apoyar a la autora si les gusta.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drake no se siente cómodo en Duckburg tratando de llenar el vacío que de dejo Gizmoduck. Fenton descubre que los inventos rechazados de Gyro estaban siendo robados y vendidos en el mercado negro, y Gandra se mete en cosas que no le concierne...</p><p>Bueno, pasan cosas pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde esta la acción?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había pasado ya una semana desde la llamada de Fenton, comentándole la grata noticia de que conseguiría su doctorado dentro de pocos meses. Al menos eso fue lo que Drake interpretó, por lo que simplemente estaba muy feliz por su amigo, siendo consciente que deseaba avanzar en su carrera y ser un reconocido científico.</p><p>Drake siempre creyó que Fenton era demasiado inteligente para continuar siendo un simple pasante, y muchas veces se sentía culpable de pedirle que le ayude con sus aditamentos de patrullaje, pensando que le quitaba tiempo de su verdadero trabajo. Ya de por sí, la inteligencia artificial que construyó para él era más que suficiente, pero este avanzó un poco más y también le hizo una motocicleta completamente funcional, reciclando la vieja moto que se encontraba en un depósito que había alquilado cuando comenzó su carrera de actor, donde terminaron la mayoría de las cosas que sacó de su antiguo hogar.</p><p>Sin embargo, en lo que respecta a su opinión, se sorprendió lo patético que resultó ser Gizmoduck, ya que no se atrevía a salir a patrullar la ciudad, sin el apoyo técnico de Fenton. Cada vez estaba más convencido que ese sujeto era solo una farsa, y el verdadero héroe detrás de esa brillante armadura cibernética era sin duda su amigo.</p><p>No entendía que le veía Fenton a ese idiota. Cabía la posibilidad de que sean amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero era ridículo que invirtiera tanto tiempo en él. Al menos Gizmoduck fue respetuoso con el joven científico, y le dejo libre para hacer su doctorado. Pero su actitud fue deplorable al dejar desprotegida su ciudad. Si no fuera mal pensado, todo este drama de no patrullar lo estaba haciendo para hacer sentir culpable al pobre pato.</p><p>Pero eso ya no importaba. Iba hacer que ese farsante se arrepienta de ser un mal amigo, aprovechando su ausencia y convirtiéndose en el mejor héroe que Duckburg haya conocido…</p><p>… Y tal vez ya era el momento de desistir con Duckburg, ya que sentía que estaba mordiendo más de lo que podía masticar.</p><p>Drake se había dado cuenta que Saint Canard era más sencillo de monitorear y proteger, todo gracias al sistema de prevención de crimen de la alcaldesa Owlson, que no había dudado en instalar una extensión de este en WANDA, la inteligencia artificial que Fenton le construyó.</p><p>Pero Duckburg era otro cantar.</p><p>Ante la ausencia de Gizmoduck, parecía haberse sumido en un pequeño caos, que hacía preguntarse a Drake como hacía aquel farsante para soportarlo. Tenía la suerte de que Gosalyn y Launchpad le estaban respaldando, pero era molesto que casi día por medio debía lidiar con un atraco de parte de los Beagles Boys, un desastre tecnológico de Mark Beaks o un estúpido plan de venganza de la mano de Flintheart Glomgold.</p><p>Drake ya estaba un poco abrumado con estos criminales, y en vez de desear pelear con ellos, tenía deseos de esconderse bajo su manta, comer helado y ver una maratón de Darkwing Duck por lo que restaba de aquellas semanas. No eran villanos inspirados, solo era gente desagradable y mezquina, que cada vez que detenía sus truculentos planes, lo trataban como basura. Lo peor de todo es que la gente parecía estar molesto con él, no porque sea ineficiente, sino porque no era Gizmoduck.</p><p>Villanos con motivaciones patéticas, poca gratitud y un permanente ataque al manto de su héroe favorito, no era sorpresa que estaba hartándose de Duckburg ¡Y solo llevaba una semana!</p><p>—No te ves nada bien— Ponderó Gosalyn al salir del cuarto de huéspedes que Launchpad le había preparado, vestida con una camiseta de hockey color violeta.</p><p>—Esta ciudad me está matando Gosalyn— Drake estaba tirado en el sofá de Launchpad, completamente cansado, dejando que su cara se esconda entre los sucios cojines —Moriré de hastió si tengo que lidiar con otro Beagle Boy, y nadie te hará magdalenas nunca más—</p><p>—Sería una perdida terrible, pero antes de morir, sal de los cojines y vamos a comer algo— Ella tiro de los brazos del derrotado Drake, que seguía siendo dramático.</p><p>—Estoy harto de esta ciudad, es horrible al igual que su gente y sus villanos… porque son tan desoladores— Protestó Drake con cierta indignación, mientras sacaba su cuerpo lánguido del sofá.</p><p>—Supongo que después de pelear con los<em> Fearsome Four,</em> cualquier otro villano parece aburrido y banal, lo bueno es que estos problemas son fáciles de solucionar— Gosalyn estaba feliz de estar de Duckburg, le era más sencillo reunirse con Dewey, y finalmente había conocido a la famosa Webby. Estaba fascinada con aquella niña.</p><p>—No son más que unos sujetos desagradables, tratando de empeorar la ciudad solo porque están aburridos, por supuesto que sus problemas son fáciles de solucionar— Drake comenzó a estirarse, sintiendo su cuerpo un poco más pesado de lo habitual. Debería aumentar su entrenamiento de resistencia, así quitaría un malestar de los mucho que ya sufría.</p><p>—Podrías pedirle ayuda a Fenton— Sugirió Gosalyn con tono casual.</p><p>—No, él necesita estar atento en su doctorado, es algo muy importante para su carrera y al fin saldrá de la sombra de ese Gizmoduck— Drake escupió el nombre del héroe, mientras se dirigía a la cocina de Launchpad, para acapararla y comenzar a preparar el almuerzo —Ya está decidido, haré carbonara—</p><p>—¡Si! Finalmente, una buena noticia en esta semana— Gosalyn era demasiado fan de la cocina de su flamante tutor. Era increíble que alguien pueda cocinar tan fácilmente en lugares tan poco equipados, y eso que apenas se mudaron temporalmente con Launchpad, tuvieron que abastecerse bastante, ya que el hombre parecía vivir de burritos congelados y latas de Pep.</p><p>—Hey, a ti tampoco te gustan estos villanos— Dijo Drake con cierto reclamo mientras comenzó a cortar la panceta en pequeños trozos. Siempre decían que era muy dramático, pero eso no significaba que estaba loco.</p><p>—Si te digo la verdad, estos criminales son la prueba viviente de que un buen puñetazo no siempre es la solución— Gosalyn se sentó para verlo cocinar, con un gesto conciliador.</p><p>—Ni que lo digas ¿Cómo le hacía Gizmoduck? De seguro es tan indiferente y desagradable como esta gente— Drake pasó a calentar el agua para la pasta, y con rapidez comenzó a fritar la panceta con el aceite oliva.</p><p>—Tal vez uno se acostumbra… ¿Volverá? Considerando como son estos villanos, yo no dudaría en colgar la capa— Comentó la joven, mientras el pato le señala con la espátula listo para contradecirla.</p><p>—Gizmoduck volverá y será más irritante que nunca, le gusta demasiado las cámaras, ya has visto que todos preguntan por él cuando salvamos a alguien, de seguro que cuando regrese hará todo un espectáculo para hacerse con la atención de los medios—</p><p>—Suena más como algo que tu harías— Sonrío la jovencita ante la clara proyección de Drake sobre aquella situación.</p><p>—Si, pero mis presentaciones son mucho más clásicas y sofisticadas, deberías aprender de mis métodos Gosalyn, con la presentación adecuada tienes ganado el ochenta por ciento del enfrentamiento—</p><p>Gosalyn sonrió ante semejante declaración, mientras veía a Drake cocinar, y el ambiente se llenaba de un suave aroma que le abrió aún más el apetito. Era un gran cambio cocinar para otras personas, había vivido solo desde que tenía la edad de la joven patita, y desarrolló habilidades para cuidarse a sí mismo, como cocinar o administrar una casa.</p><p>Tal vez adquirir algunos de esos conocimientos le vendría bien a Gosalyn. Ella ya era bastante ordenada, sabía limpiar y era muy buena para las reparaciones básicas. Había conseguido arreglar la ducha de Launchpad, y gracias a eso, ahora los tres tenían acceso a agua caliente. Aprender a cocinar le sería fácil, era una chica muy habilidosa.</p><p>—Llama a Launchpad, comeremos y preparamos el equipo para esta noche, espero que encontremos un villano de clima genérico— Comentó Drake esperanzado. Gosalyn no podía estar más de acuerdo.</p><p>—Oh si, si peleamos con otro Beagle Boy juro que iré a quemar ese basurero donde viven—</p><p>—¡Gosalyn!— Reprendió de inmediato Drake.</p><p>—No me digas que no lo has pensado— Gosalyn no escuchó la réplica de su tutor porque salió disparada a la habitación de Launchpad.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Gosalyn tocó la puerta del cuarto y llamó al pato para que se despierte. Le hubiese gustado que durmiera un poco más, pero sus horarios estaban ajustados, y necesitaban comer.</p><p>—Hey… ¿ya es de mañana?— El pato estaba un poco desorientado, se desprendió de su colchón para comenzar a buscar su camisa y sus pantalones.</p><p>Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Gosalyn habló con cierta calma —Ya es hora de almorzar, papá está haciendo la comida—</p><p>—¿Carbonara?— Launchpad reconoció el aroma de la comida, ya que Drake solía cocinar pasta cuando se sentía hastiado, y transmitió aquella costumbre a la joven patita.</p><p>—Estamos agobiados— Dijo Gosalyn, un poco desinflada.</p><p>—La ciudad no es tan mala Gos, y Drake lo superará… él es Darkwing Duck—Launchpad tenía mucha fe en ellos dos, y parecía dispuesto a ver el lado positivo a las cosas. Ella no podía evitar ser realista y preocuparse por el estado mental de su nuevo tutor.</p><p>—Creo que hay un nivel de hastió que él puede soportar, deja que se queje al menos hasta que Gizmoduck regrese— Gosalyn no quería imaginar a un Drake completamente ajeno, pero estaba segura de que lo superaría.</p><p>—Lo importante aquí es que está ayudando la gente, y es más Darkwing que nunca, su última entrada fue espectacular— Launchpad no pudo evitar sonreír entusiasmado mientras recordaba lo dramático que era Drake cada vez que intentaba intimidar a los criminales.</p><p>Estos sujetos eran muy difíciles de impresionar, pero pronto encontraría una forma de tomarlos por sorpresa, estaba segura. Y respecto a la situación actual, Launchpad siempre sabía que decirle a Drake para levantarle el ánimo, así que el almuerzo sería un poco más ameno para los tres.</p><p>Por su parte, Gosalyn quería también un poco de tranquilidad. Esperaba que la situación en la ciudad se tranquilizara, para tener tiempo libre y participar en algunas de las pijamadas de Weeby. Había prometido asistir pronto, pero quería ayudar a Drake, hasta que se acostumbre al ritmo de Duckburg, o a lo sumo hasta el regreso triunfante de Gizmoduck (Ella no quería tenerle manía al sujeto, pero debía admitir que sus fans eran molestos).</p><p>Sin embargo, nunca pensó que se arrepentiría de desear el regreso del afamado héroe de Duckburg, acompañado por el desastroso espectáculo que provocaría a su paso.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Un poco más renovado, Fenton encaró su nueva semana con otras expectativas. Ayudó mucho a distenderse de su doctorado el encontrar la oportunidad de usar el traje de Gizmoduck al comienzo de ese día, para ayudar en las sombras a Darkwing y Launchpad con un villano genérico de clima.</p><p>No tenía opción, ya que estaba usando una tecnología de formación de nubes de tormenta que Gyro había desarrollado. Lo misterioso de aquel asunto, fue que ese proyecto había sido rechazado por la junta de McDuck, y el científico lo había guardado en una bóveda especial donde solo su jefe tenía acceso, así nadie podía poner sus manos encima.</p><p>De todos modos, pudo neutralizar aquel aparato y llevarlo al laboratorio para que Gyro lo desmantele. El pollo parecía estar más enojado con el hecho de que Fenton haya perdido tiempo en algo que él mismo había desarrollado, que por el uso de su tecnología para azotar la ciudad con una calamidad.</p><p>Sus prioridades no estaban del todo en orden, pero el pato no iba a quejarse.</p><p>Por otro lado, Fenton estaba bastante alarmado con lo que le explicó Drake esa mañana. Al parecer FOWL estaba robando gran parte de los proyectos rechazados de Gyro para venderlos al mercado negro, ya que la junta directiva de McDuck los conocía de primera mano, y Bradford Buzzard tenía acceso a los registros de inventos en desarrollo del científico. Tener un traidor en un puesto de poder tan alto, dentro de una las compañías más ricas del mundo, hacia preguntarte hasta donde llegaba su influencia entre ellos.</p><p>Drake dijo que se encargaría de investigar, y esperaba tener resultados en poco tiempo. Fenton volvió a sentirse culpable al ver su amigo agobiado con trabajo que él mismo debería estar haciendo, y al notarlo, este le dijo que se concentrara en su doctorado. Estaba seguro de que solo le deseaba lo mejor, pero era problemático no tomar cartas en el asunto.</p><p>Pero tenía razón, su doctorado era importante, y no solo para él.</p><p>—Este día ha sido un total desperdicio, no puedo creer que esos asquerosos buitres se estén robando mis inventos después de decirme que no eran viables— Decir que Gyro estaba furioso era nada más que un eufemismo. Desde que solucionaron aquella situación, no paró de despotricar acerca de la junta directiva, deseándoles a cada integrante una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Fenton no se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba al viejo Dr. Gearloose, por alguna razón escucharlo planear la muerte de todos los agentes de FOWL, mientras desmantelaba aquel dron de distorsión del clima, le resultaba reconfortante.</p><p>¿Debería preocuparse de que eso le resulte reconfortante? Tal vez la presión por conseguir su doctorado a tiempo le esté afectando la cabeza. Fenton decidió dejar aquel problema para el "Fenton del futuro", y guardó la armadura nuevamente en su enorme bolso, para continuar con su proyecto.</p><p>—Podría quedarme hasta tarde, y recuperar el tiempo perdido— Sugirió esperanzado el pato.</p><p>—Eso no va a pasar, McDuck nos va a cortar la luz a la hora de salida así que no podremos continuar, toma tu descanso de las seis y vuelve para hacer tu registro de datos, todavía tienes reescribir la parte del proyecto que he corregido—</p><p>Fenton asintió levemente, preparándose para salir del laboratorio, pero antes de irse le preguntó a Gyro si deseaba que le traiga algo de comer. El hombre solo declinó la oferta, alegando que estaba demasiado furioso para disfrutar de una comida. Obviamente que el pato iba a ignorar aquel rechazo y le traería un sándwich. Por más molesto que este, Gyro no podía transformar su rabia en energía para su cuerpo.</p><p>Una vez fuera del Money Bin, caminar hacia la cafetería le dio tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para su reunión con Gandra. No esperaba que se presentara, porque no se habían despedido en buenos términos. Aunque, considerando su insistencia y el desesperado intento de tener una cita con él, aumentaba la probabilidad de que apareciera.</p><p>La cafetería donde se reuniría estaba particularmente desierta, sin contar con los baristas que esperaban aburridos a sus clientes en la barra. Era un poco extraño, ya que a esa hora el lugar se podía encontrar abarrotado de gente, lo cual no dejaba espacio para nadie allí.</p><p>Vio que Gandra estaba sentada en una de las mesas que daban hacia la calle, mirando aburrida su smartphone. Fenton por un momento se sintió observado, y giró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no había nadie a sus espaldas. Algo raro estaba pasando, podía presentirlo.</p><p>—Pensaba que no ibas a venir— Gandra le saludó desde su silla, y el pato decidió brindarle una sonrisa falsa. No podía entender porque, pero presentía que estaban en peligro.</p><p>—Por supuesto que vine, es mi descanso, Gyro me mataría si no lo hago— Mencionar a su jefe hizo que la bonita cara de la pollita se frunciera ligeramente. Gandra no parecía querer ocultar su desagrado.</p><p>—Bien, como sea, es tu descanso, dejemos de hablar de tu estúpido jefe—</p><p>Fenton tuvo deseos de replicar, pero terminó asintiendo. Debía ser cuidadoso, quienquiera que los estaba acechando, seguía allí. La prueba estaba en que nadie más entró a la cafetería hasta ese entonces. Le preguntó a Gandra que deseaba tomar y fue a la barra por sus pedidos.</p><p>—¿Día tranquilo?— Dijo el pato con tono casual a la joven barista que preparaba su latte.</p><p>—Demasiado, nunca había visto este lugar tan vacío— La barista no dijo mucho más, no parecía tener deseos de hablarle. Tal vez solo era un mal día para el negocio, y todo Duckburg decidió tomar sus bebidas calientes en casa.</p><p>
  <em>Seh, todos al mismo tiempo.</em>
</p><p>Al llegar a la mesa, Fenton entregó el café que Gandra había pedido, y luego se sentó delante de esta para mirarla con cierta vehemencia. Después de sorber su latte con un poco de cuidado, decidió hablar.</p><p>—¿Desde cuando trabajas para FOWL?— La pregunta fue bastante concisa, y ya daba por hecho que sabía las implicaciones de esta situación. Le sorprendió que a la joven pollita no se le moviera ni una sola pluma cuando la cuestionó, y le miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.</p><p>—¿Qué te hace pensar que trabajo para alguien? Soy una científica libre, Fenton—</p><p>—Vaciar la cafetería para evitar que no tengamos espacio para nuestro encuentro fue excesivo— Fenton podía ser muy optimista e iluso, pero no era un estúpido. Ahora estaba dispuesto hablar, siendo consciente del verdadero problema de Gandra —¿Por qué desperdicias tu talento con ellos? Podrías trabajar para cualquier laboratorio privado y no infringirías la ley—</p><p>—Claro, y ser como tú, mangoneada por ricachones y no dedicarme a mis proyectos— Gandra golpeó la mesa con sus puños, gruñendo por lo bajo. Fenton no estaba impresionado, ni mucho menos se sentía intimidado.</p><p>—Gandra, entra en razón— El pato le miró directamente a los ojos, y notó como la expresión de la joven estaba llena de miedo. La entendía, pero no lo compartía —FOWL es peligroso, no vale la pena que arriesgues tu vida…—</p><p>—Es que no entiendes lo que es volver a esos laboratorios, que te aplasten el cuello por unas monedas, que se aprovechen de tus sueños, tomen tus inventos, y los tuerzan… No lo entiendes porque no lo viviste— Los ojos de Gandra brillaron de repente, llenándose de lágrimas.</p><p>Eso era verdad. Fenton no experimento algo semejante, pero Gyro sí y, en consecuencia, él aprendió. También experimentó en carne propia ver como una creación que partió de un sueño puro, se corrompía por los intereses de un mentor mal intencionado. Entendía el miedo que asolaba el corazón de Gandra, porque Gyro pasó por lo mismo. Pero de la misma manera que tuvo que luchar contra Boyd y aceptar afrontar el horror de destruirlo con sus propias manos, ella debía dejar de sentir miedo de encontrarse en ese tipo de situaciones.</p><p>—Aunque no lo creas yo te entiendo, por eso estoy aquí, porque sé que puedes superarlo y volver a creer en las personas— Fenton estaba listo para recomendar a Gandra en el programa de pasantes de McDuck, y de seguro que aceptaría a una persona tan talentosa como ella. Sin embargo, la pollita no parecía estar interesada en su ayuda.</p><p>—Eres un iluso, pero claro, como no vas hacerlo si tu jefe te tiene completamente controlado, haciéndote creer que conseguirás tu doctorado por tus propios méritos— Escupió con veneno Gandra.</p><p>Fenton frunció el ceño molesto, pero antes de defender la actitud que había adoptado Gyro en cuanto a su relación laboral, se quedó solo con el hecho de que la joven pollita sabía de su doctorado sin que se lo hubiese contado.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que estoy aplicando para mi doctorado?— El pato volvió a darse cuenta que su voz sonó demasiado distante, y un poco fría. No sabía que expresión había adoptado ciertamente, pero Gandra lo interpretó como si estuviera furioso.</p><p>—Oh, digamos que finalmente pude hackear la tablet de tu jefe, fue difícil, pero valió la pena— Gandra jugó maliciosamente con su café, ya el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y su mirada se volvió venenosa —Esta tan obsesionado contigo ¿Qué hiciste para que cambie así? ¿Te acostaste con él?—</p><p>—…— Fenton no se esperaba que esto llegara a pasar, pero al parecer, culpa de su identidad como Gizmoduck había expuesto a Gyro a riesgos innecesarios. Era muy consciente del nivel de atención que le estaba dando, y entendía que para un observador externo fuera shockeante… Aun así, no debía dejar que esto le afecte, no importa lo que Gandra le muestre.</p><p>—Es increíble, siquiera lo niegas, jamás serás capaz de entenderme si estas prostituyéndote para conseguir tu doctorado—</p><p>—Borra toda esa información, no es de tu incumbencia— Ponderó Fenton, tratando de no sonar tan enojado como se sentía.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo haría? Esto es puro oro, hay un archivo completó dedicado exclusivamente al análisis de tu ritmo cardiaco y como reaccionas ante ciertas palabras ¿Te ha dicho algo agradable últimamente? Posiblemente solo estaba probando una teoría de cómo tratar contigo para "hacerte feliz"… Tiene escrito más de cinco mil palabras sobre ese tema ¿Acaso el buen doctor no sabe comportase como una persona normal?—</p><p>—Basta Gandra, tu misma dijiste que no querías hablar sobre Gyro— Fenton se levantó para irse, pero ella le retuvo sujetándole el brazo con fuerza (era posible que sus nanobots estuvieran ayudándola) y toco la pantalla de su smartphone delante de él.</p><p>—Es una lectura interesante ¿Por qué no te tomas un momento para disfrutarla? Acabo de enviarte una copia a tu smartphone—</p><p>—¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?— Aquella actitud de su parte no era lo que esperaba de ella, y no tenía sentido ¿Por qué no usar esto para chantajear a Gyro?</p><p>—Quiero que entiendas que puedes ser libre, que puedes venir a trabajar junto a mí en FOWL, para no tener la necesidad de tratar con ese monstruo, ni con el avaro de McDuck— Gandra le extendió una tarjeta pequeña con unas coordenadas impresas —Cuando tomes tu decisión, te esperamos aquí—</p><p>Fenton frunció el ceño, tomó la tarjeta y vio los números que se encontraban en esta. Tenía una cierta idea de la ubicación, y se preguntaba si debía mostrárselo a Drake. Gandra podría caer presa en una redada, y no sabía si quería eso. Decidió destruirla una vez memorizada la información.</p><p>—No me interesa— Ponderó mientras sus dedos convertían en confeti la tarjeta. Gandra no parecía estar feliz por su respuesta, pero no dio el brazo a torcer.</p><p>—Cuando veas lo enfermo y retorcido que es tu jefe, no dudes en acercarte a nuestra sede, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos—</p><p>Fenton se marchó finalmente, sintiendo algo podrido depositándose en el fondo de su estómago. Trató de ignorar aquella sensación, mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta. De repente, sintió un piquete de mosquito en su cuello, e intentó matarlo golpeándose a si mismo con su mano. Suspiró molesto, era lo último que le faltaba, de seguro la roncha le picaría muchísimo ya que era alérgico. Al menos la sensación de ser observado desapareció, y cuando salió de la cafetería, vio como las personas comenzaron a entrar.</p><p>Espeluznante. Esa era la palabra del día.</p><p>Gandra estaba en un peligro terrible. Ella no sabía con quienes se estaba metiendo o no quería verlo, y no parecía que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a FOWL. Aún pensando en su reunión, se detuvo delante de un local de Hamburger Hippo, dispuesto a comprarle un sándwich a Gyro. En ese momento recordó el archivo que le envió Gandra, y al abrir su smartphone ya estaba descargado.</p><p>Lo borró de inmediato.</p><p>No necesitaba leer lo que ya sabía. Gyro estaba tratando de hacerle feliz a su manera, y siendo su amigo, lo iba a aceptar.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—Eso fue inútil, es más listo de lo que aparenta y no detecte ni un rastro de debilidad— Black Heron miró con cierta desconfianza Gandra, ya que sus informes indicaban rasgos completamente diferentes a los que pudo observar durante esa reunión—Dijiste que podrías manipularlo, pero no solo no acepto tu oferta descubrió tu fachada con suma facilidad—</p><p>—Si no hubieran puesto el local bajo vigilancia, vaciándolo por completo, él no se daría a dar cuenta—</p><p>—Lo pusimos bajo vigilancia porque él ya no confiaba en ti— Heron parecía estar furiosa, se acercó peligrosamente a Gandra, enseñándole una pistola de dardos modificada —Al menos pudimos introducir el chip de intervención neural en su cuello, si fallábamos en eso no me molestaría en entregarte al jefe—</p><p>La garza estaba tan furiosa, que empezó a insultarla y regañarla sin descanso. Gandra no deseaba escuchar un sermón de Heron, se colocó sus auriculares con la música a todo volumen, y esperó a que su compañera se cansara. Sin embargo, notó que, al poco tiempo le dejó de hablar para llamar al Bradford.</p><p>Era cierto que había fallado de nuevo, pero esta vez fue su mal genio el que le jugó una mala pasada ¿Por qué perdió así los estribos? Le caía bien Fenton, hasta le gustaba un poco, pero a la vez le tenía muchísima envidia. Más allá de que se burló de su jefe y su proyecto de doctorado, estaba haciendo un invento completamente suyo, sin modificaciones ni limitantes. Disponía del apoyo de McDuck y tenía ya un lugar de pruebas controlado para el jurado que lo evaluará.</p><p>¿Eso era tener un mentor dedicado? ¿Malinterpreto la relación de esos dos? Aunque la experiencia le había enseñado lo contrario, al parecer Fenton iba a tener un brillante futuro, sin necesidad de realizar maquinaciones ni engaños, siquiera hacer espionaje empresarial. Ella estaba haciendo ese tipo de trabajo sucio para FOWL, aun sabiendo que casi todo era muy ilegal, solo para participar en un proyecto revolucionario, pero a la vez secreto, del que nunca podría sacar provecho.</p><p>Estaba furiosa con Fenton no solo porque le envidiaba, sino porque tenía razón. Su plan era vengarse de ricachones como McDuck, que aplastan los sueños y esperanzas de los jóvenes científicos… Pero ella solo estaba convirtiéndose en una criminal.</p><p>—¡Quítate eso ya!— Heron hablo con rudeza, mientras arrancaba de su cabeza sus auriculares, junto con algunas de sus plumas. Gandra le miró iracunda al sentirse atacada, y estaba lista para arremeter con una descarga eléctrica, pero la doctora uso su mano mecánica para sujetar su brazo derecho, mientras que con su mano buena activó el interruptor de un mando a distancia, haciendo que los nanobots de la joven se activen sin que les ordene y la electrocuten desde adentro.</p><p>Gandra sintió una debilidad en su cuerpo que no había experimentado hace mucho, ya que no podía defenderse con sus nanobots. Cayó desparramada al suelo apenas Heron la soltó y se retorció del dolor, ya que su propia tecnología destrozaba sus fibras musculares.</p><p>—Fue fácil hackear tus nanobots, jamás entenderé porque tienes tantos en tu cuerpo, cuando no lo necesitas— Heron no aprecia la costumbre de Gandra de usar prostéticos, no cuando ella y Steelbeak habían perdido partes de sus cuerpos.</p><p>—¿Por qué haces esto? Estoy a cargo de esta operación—</p><p>—Ya no niña quejumbrosa, según el jefe ahora eres carnada— Heron reajusto el mando para seguir dañando a Gandra, mientras le revelaba su plan de respaldo —Es obvio que ya no puedes convencerlo, pero ya sabes, le preocupas a ese inútil—</p><p>La descarga eléctrica volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Gandra, sus implantes ópticos comenzaron a fallar, quemando las retinas de sus ojos, y el mundo a su alrededor se estaba oscureciendo.</p><p>—Por favor… ayuda… — Suplicar era lo único que le quedaba. De continuar así, su cuerpo quedaría destrozado.</p><p>—No te preocupes, le enviaré una invitación al valiente Gizmoduck para que venga a rescatarte, ahora descansa niña melindrosa…— Fue lo último que consiguió escuchar Gandra, antes de perder el conocimiento.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenton reflexiona sobre su encuentro con Gandra junto con su madre, y tiene una conversación incomoda con Gyro.</p><p>Seguro que después de este capitulo, se van a exasperar como Manny, la densidad que maneja Fenton es materia de estudio, eso sin contar a Gyro que siempre elige el camino más difícil para solucionar un problema.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenton se había percatado de que no había conseguido dormir adecuadamente desde hace mucho. Lo notó porque, la noche anterior, consiguió un sueño profundo y reparador. Más descansado y renovado, se levantó temprano ese día para desayunar junto a su madre antes de ir al laboratorio.</p><p>El pato se sentía mucho más animado, porque finalmente pudo desentrañar el misterioso comportamiento que Gyro adoptó en aquellos días. A pesar de la forma desagradable en la que se enteró de sus verdaderas intenciones, debía admitir que le había traído un poco de paz en su mente. Lo único que le provocaba cierta intranquilidad, fue no ayudar en nada a Gandra. Su reunión no fue a ninguna parte, y ella parecía resuelta a continuar trabajando para FOWL. Tan solo esperaba que tuviera cuidado, y no permita que nada malo le suceda.</p><p>Con algo de tiempo libre antes de irse al trabajo, Fenton intentó prepararle a su madre unos panqueques. Fue una mala idea. Era un desastre cocinando, se quemaron todos sin excepción. Al menos para su consuelo, el sabor era decente, y se podían comer.</p><p>—Hace mucho que no cocinas pollito ¿Estamos celebrando algo?— María se veía un poco sorprendida al ver su plato con tanta comida, y una buena taza de café humeante a su lado. El pato se sentó delante de ella con la misma cantidad de panqueques y el jarabe para acompañarlos.</p><p>¿Celebrar? Fenton supuso que si era una especie de celebración, ya que se sentía un poco revindicado. Recordó vagamente como el día anterior, Gyro tartamudeo un agradecimiento por el sándwich que le llevó, mientras se azoraba un poco. Comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado, y tuvo que pellizcarse a sí mismo para no divagar acerca de su jefe y próximamente, compañero de laboratorio.</p><p>—Podría decirse… Solo quería contarte una idea que se me ocurrió, y quería sobornarte con panqueques— Fento trató de comer los suyos, intentando ignorar los carbonizados que estaban. Dejó los mejores para su madre, que estaba luchando para comerlos.</p><p>—Espero no vuelvas a construir una maquina teletransportadora, la última vez dejaste sin electricidad a todo Duckburg— María amaba a su hijo, y lo apoyaba en todo lo que necesitaba, pero sabía que había que ponerle limites, aunque ya sea mayor.</p><p>—No, no… Yo solo pensaba en una cena, quisiera invitar a Gyro y Boyd para que los conozcas mejor— Fenton sabía que su madre y Gyro no estaban en buenos términos, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso al respecto. Esperaba que Boyd sea tan adorable como siempre para que engatuse a su progenitora, evitando así que intente dañar a su jefe.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, ella parecía estar de acuerdo con su idea.</p><p>—Me parece fantástico, además creo que es buena idea que conozca mejor a tu jefe, ya que se ha reformado— Dijo ella sin pensarlo demasiado.</p><p>Fenton sintió un poco de pena ajena. Al parecer su madre seguía resentida, hablaba como si Gyro fuera un delincuente, pero al menos parecía dispuesta a perdonarlo. No podía culparla, su jefe no era bueno con las primeras impresiones, aún recordaba el día que se conocieron.</p><p>No le gustaba pensar mucho en ese día.</p><p>—Si, todo gracias a Boyd, deberías conocerlo también, ese chico le llega al corazón a cualquiera— Fenton se sonrío un poco nervioso, esperando despertar la curiosidad de su madre. Un poco más tranquilo de que su plan pueda llevarse a cabo, miró su café con intensidad, pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior —<em>Má</em> ¿Tú crees que puedo ayudar a las personas sin ser Gizmoduck?—</p><p>—Por supuesto que si pollito, eres muy inteligente y sensible ¿Cómo no vas a poder ayudar a las personas?— La respuesta de María fue muy rápida, haciendo que Fenton se pregunte si esas características eran suficientes para poder ser de utilidad. Tal vez necesitaba más perspectiva.</p><p>—Creo que falle en ayudar a alguien, y no sé si intentarlo de nuevo consiga un resultado diferente—</p><p>María se le quedó mirando por un momento, entendiendo de que su hijo no estaba hablando de un compañero del trabajo. Y por el gesto que estaba haciendo, aquella persona misteriosa estaba en graves problemas.</p><p>—Puede que hayas fallado porque esa persona no se ha percatado de su situación— Su madre comenzó a explicarle que, en su experiencia como detective, las personas no se daban cuenta cuando necesitaban de su asistencia, hasta que era demasiado tarde. Ya sea porque se negaban ver sus errores o los errores que cometían sus seres queridos, ella siempre terminaba llegando a la escena del crimen donde el daño provocado era irreparable —No es suficiente que te metas en sus asuntos y quieras resolver sus problemas, debe darse cuenta primero de que necesita tu ayuda—</p><p>—Y cuando lo haga ¿Crees que podré convencerle de que deje esa vida peligrosa?—</p><p>Fenton no esperaba que la respuesta sea sencilla, Gandra lo único que hacía cuando trataba de convencerla, era atacarlo o atacar a su jefe. Al menos no dijo nada malo de Boyd, el pequeño no tenía nada que ver con sus frustraciones.</p><p>—Creo que sí, cuando te lo propones puedes ser muy convincente, supongo que por eso tu jefe cambió de parecer— María confiaba en su hijo, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer y lo que con su optimismo podía soportar. Si bien había sido golpeado por la realidad en más de una ocasión, pudo mantenerse firme y seguir adelante. Gizmoduck le ayudó mucho, tan solo debía darse cuenta que era parte de él, antes de seguir renegando de su existencia.</p><p>—Si, supongo que tienes razón— Fenton no esperaba que Gandra cambie, y no podía obligarla a que acepte su ayuda. Tan solo esperaba que, a diferencia de su madre, no llegue demasiado tarde cuando realmente le necesite.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Para ese día, Gyro tenía programado una pequeña mudanza hacía el laboratorio marino que pertenecía a Scrooge McDuck, el cual estaba a varias horas de allí. El establecimiento se encontraba sobre un arrecife de coral, el cual estaba a cargo de Fethry Duck, cuyas investigaciones estaban destinadas a determinar la mejor forma de conservarlo. Fenton, Manny y Lil Bulb pasaron casi toda la mañana empacando con cuidado el material que iban a necesitar allí, junto con el dron submarino que haría la prueba para el doctorado.</p><p>Fenton estaba mentalizado de que no conseguirían un éxito en su primer intento. Considerando su suerte, su dron podría desde estallar por una falla, hasta desarmarse antes de alcanzar cierta profundidad. Debía estar mentalizado que no serían días de comodidad, y que posiblemente, iba a trabajar el doble de lo que ya venía trabajando. De más estaba decir que estaba emocionado por el desafío, finalmente se sentía cómodo con su situación y estaba listo para esforzarse al máximo.</p><p>Como era de esperarse, Gyro le notó más confiado y entusiasmado, en consecuencia, se encontraba de buen humor. Fenton se tomó con más calma esta reacción, siendo consciente de que el pollo solo analizaba cómo se sentía y como reaccionaba porque formaba todo parte de su plan, y aquel nivel de atención, no era mal intencionado.</p><p>—Nos iremos mañana y estaremos allí tres días, serán muy intensos así que necesito que estés concentrado— Gyro tenía mucha experiencia en pruebas de campo desastrosas, y si bien el invento de Fenton no era peligroso per se, podría ser frustrante para él no ver progreso en ese corto periodo de tiempo —Es muy probable que salga todo mal, y cuando regresemos debas comenzar de cero, no debes perder tu enfoque o vas a repetir los mismos errores cuando volvamos a ir el mes entrante—</p><p>El discurso de Gyro hablaba desde la experiencia personal, pero Fenton estaba listo para asumir el inminente fracaso. Tomaría los pequeños logros que pueda conseguir, y no se estancaría en los errores que puedan llegar a surgir.</p><p>—Será interesante ver a este pequeño en acción en un terreno menos controlado— Fenton golpeo con cierto cariño el casco de su dron, antes de cerrar la tapa de la caja en la cual iban a transpórtalo. Aun así le habían quedado algunas dudas —¿Iremos todos?—</p><p>Gyro negó levemente mientras señalaba al hombre caballo sin cabeza —Manny se quedará a cuidar el laboratorio y Boyd estará en el castillo McDuck con Huey, y sus hermanos, Lil Bulb me acompañará para asistirme—</p><p>—Hace mucho que no te separas de Boyd ¿Tres días estarán bien?— Fenton estaba un poco preocupado por el pequeño, siendo consciente del apego que le tenía a Gyro.</p><p>—Fenton no seas dramático, estaremos en contacto con él todos los días, además si algo malo llega a pasarle, ten por seguro que te abandonare allá para venir a asistirlo— Ponderó el pollo con un tono un tanto severo.  </p><p>—Es completamente entendible, pero tendrás que llevarme contigo, me sentiré mal si no puedo hacer algo por Boyd— Fenton no pudo evitar decir esto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, notando como Gyro cambió su expresión confiada, y ahora parecía estar un poco agobiado. Al notar el predicamento en que le había metido, ya que seguro el pollo no esperaba que Boyd podría llegar a ser una distracción para realizar su doctorado, el pato trató de cambiar el tema.</p><p>—¿Te gustaría cenar en mi casa hoy? Puedes llevar a Boyd para que conozca a M´ma—</p><p>—¿Tu madre no tendrá problemas?— Gyro no estaba muy cómodo con la idea, pero Fenton trató de animarlo.</p><p>—Cruzaremos los dedos para que Boyd la entretenga, es adorable, dudo que pueda resistirse a intentar malcriarlo— El pato era consciente de que la relación de ellos era bastante tirante, pero su madre parecía estar dispuesta a dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo.</p><p>—Bien, iremos a cenar con ustedes— Gyro tenía plena confianza en las habilidades sociales de Boyd, ya que había creado un niño adorable y simpático. Respecto a sus habilidades para tratar con gente, iba a compensarlas de alguna manera —Tengo unas tarjetas que escribió McDuck para mi sobre el comportamiento en cenas y reuniones sociales, las repasaré para estar preparado—</p><p>Fenton le miró como si estuviera alucinando, cayendo en cuenta de que hace mucho no pensaba en las tarjetas de Gyro. Esperaba que su madre no sea muy dura con él, o el pobre iba a sufrir una crisis nerviosa. De todos modos, apreciaba todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por él, y no sabía a ciencia cierta si se lo había dicho.</p><p>—Gyro hace mucho que debí decirte algo, y estuvo mal que no lo haya hecho antes— Fenton sintió que la cara se enrojecía y las palabras estaban costando salir de su pico ¿No tenía la fama de balbucear sin sentido todo el tiempo? Un simple agradecimiento era sencillo —Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, te has esforzado tanto para ayudarme que no sé cómo podré compensártelo…—</p><p>—¿Compensarme?— Gyro exclamó indignado, podía notar como sus ojos se llenaban de rabia, pero antes de comenzar hablar, negó levemente masajeando su frente ante una inminente migraña —No sé qué tontería se te ha metido en la cabeza Fenton, pero el único que está en deuda aquí soy yo—</p><p>—¿En deuda?— Fenton solo quería agradecerle, pero ahora mismo estaba un poco perdido. Gandra había tratado de explicarle que Gyro estaba preocupado sobre como se sentía y cómo hacerlo feliz ¿Era esa la deuda de la cual hablaba?</p><p>—Seré franco contigo para que entiendas mi situación, desde que me conociste no he sido más que un maldito imbécil, sin razón aparente al parecer— Ponderó Gyro con un tono plano, pero sin rastros de sarcasmo.</p><p>
  <em>Bien, fue demasiado franco. </em>
</p><p>—No fue para tanto…— Fenton era consciente de lo difícil que fueron esos primeros días, pero supuso que solo estaba pagando derecho de piso. Al parecer estaba equivocado.</p><p>—Te desprecié desde el momento que te conocí y solo quería que renunciaras, te di los trabajos más denigrantes dentro de un laboratorio, traté de hacerte un hazmerreir entre los demás internos dándote un baño como escritorio, y cuando vi que no te dabas por vencido, buscaba excusas para despedirte—</p><p>Fenton tuvo demasiada perspectiva de su vida laboral en aquel discurso, y en el fondo creía que Gyro estaba exagerando. Nunca se sintió desanimado en aquel momento, porque era consciente de lo difícil que era ser un simple interno. También podría haber sido demasiado iluso, y por eso no notó aquella animadversión.</p><p>—Tal vez sea cierto de que fue todo un reto comenzar a trabajar aquí, pero si me echabas siempre me llamabas para que volviera, así que no fue tan malo— El pato elevó sus hombros con la esperanza de que su jefe deje de lado aquel tema, pero solo hecho más leña al fuego.</p><p>—Te llamaba para que vuelvas a trabajar solo porque McDuck me obligaba, esa es la verdad— Gyro le dedicó una mirada dolorida, como si aquella revelación empeorara la imagen que tenía sobre él. Fenton estaba confundido y no sabía cómo debería sentirse al respecto.</p><p>—Dr. Gearloose ¿A qué viene todo esto?— No tenía muchos deseos de seguir hablando sobre este tema, pero si Gyro quería hablar iba a dejarlo.</p><p>—No soy un buen mentor, y hasta he empezado a dudar si soy una buena persona— Gyro no se veía bien en ese momento, parecía que había envejecido unos cuantos años delante de sus ojos. En verdad esta conversación se sentía cada vez más pesada y difícil de llevar —Soy como Akita o tal vez peor, iba hacerte exactamente lo mismo que me hizo hasta el punto en que renuncies a tu carrera, tal vez tardaría un poco más en arruinarte porque eres más resiliente que cualquier otra persona que he conocido en mi vida, pero ese era mi objetivo—</p><p>—Pero no lo hiciste, y cambiaste de parecer— Fenton quería agregar que no fuera tan duro consigo mismo, pero parecía que Gyro no podía perdonarse.   </p><p>—Eso no significa nada Fenton, no entiendes todo el tiempo que te hecho perder ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí?—</p><p>—Año y medio— Respondió vacilante el joven pato, un poco impresionado de como pasaba el tiempo.</p><p>—¿Cuántas publicaciones has hecho? ¿Cuántos proyectos propios has completado?—</p><p>—Creo que…— Aquel interrogatorio tomó por sorpresa a Fenton, había muchos proyectos que había realizado, planos y fórmulas que no llegaron a nada, solo porque nunca había espacio o tiempo para hacerlos. No recordaba haber publicado mucho desde que empezó a trabajar en el Money Bin.</p><p>—Ninguno, y no trates de defenderme que te conozco, yo ya me cercioré de todas formas, más de treinta proyectos todos ellos inconclusos— Gyro se veía demasiado cansado, y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Fenton notó que los ojos del pollo estaban llenos de lágrimas, y esperaba que no llorara porque no sabría qué hacer para reconfórtalo —No soy más que un estorbo en tu camino ¿Por qué te molestabas en regresar? Este ciclo no hubiese parado hasta que no me diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba—</p><p>—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?— Fenton sabía que a pesar de todo, Gyro estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de no solo, recuperar el tiempo perdido, sino también asegurarse de que este bien anímicamente. Independientemente que hiciera un estudio exhaustivo de como funcionaban sus emociones y tratara de hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible, tanto trabajo invertido no era porque no le importaba. Y debe ser por eso que se sentía tan mal al respecto.</p><p>—¿No te han enseñado a no responder una pregunta con otra pregunta? De todos modos, ya sé lo que ibas a decir, te he estudiado tanto que hasta memorice la cantidad de plumas que peinas hacia la derecha cuando te sientes confiado—</p><p>Fenton protesto por lo bajo tocando las plumas de su cabeza, sintiendo que sus mejillas se azoraban. Él no era tan predecible, mucho menos con su peinado.</p><p>—No voy a mentirte, no es un cambio radical el que tuve, y me costó mucho trabajo entender lo que estaba haciendo mal, además tenía que decidir cómo me debería disculpar, decir solo "lo siento" se sentía vacío y poco productivo— Gyro finalmente recuperó la compostura, y eso hizo que Fenton sonriera para sus adentros.</p><p>—Pero ¿Solo por eso te tomaste tanta molestias?—</p><p>—Eso y… <em>quería ser tu amigo</em>— Gyro dijo esto último en voz baja, como si le diera mucha vergüenza. Trató de explicarse, no estando acostumbrado a intentar entablar una amistad voluntariamente —Eres una de las pocas personas que no huye de mí, a parte del señor McDuck y Boyd, me ayudaste mucho consiguiendo hacer funcionar el traje de Gizmoduck y eres mucho mejor ejemplo para Boyd de lo que llegaría a ser…—</p><p>—Ya somos amigos, y pronto seremos iguales— Fenton se refería a su doctorado, y ahora mismo estaba más que dispuesto a conseguirlo para hacer sentir mejor a Gyro. Si necesita más motivación, ya la había encontrado —Pero si lo quieres hacer oficial, yo no me opongo—</p><p>Extendió su mano hacia el pollo con una enorme sonrisa, y este vacilante, extiende su mano para tomar la suya. La agita un poco mientras se presenta adecuadamente, no como cuando se conocieron y fue completamente ignorado.</p><p>—Me llamo Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera—</p><p>—Gyro Gearloose, es un placer conocerte— Gyro no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación —Es raro que apenas nos conozcamos vayas a cocinar mi cena ¿Debería preocuparme?—</p><p>—Creo que no porque no te cocinaré esta noche, a diferencia tuya, yo sí podría intoxicarte, así que confiaremos en mi madre— Fenton se dio cuenta de que Gyro estaba shockeado por la revelación, como si ese dato fuera vital importancia para todas sus maquinaciones.</p><p>—¿No sabes cocinar?— El pollo sacó una libreta en su bolsillo y apuntó algo rápido con lápiz. El pato hizo como si no vio nada, y continuó la conversación.</p><p>—Nop, apenas sé hacer panqueques y se me queman— Fenton hace unas señas con sus manos, mostrando un panqueque imaginario en llamas —Completamente carbonizados, no entiendo porque cada vez que lo intento sucede, pero tengo algunas teorías…—</p><p>—Fenton, cocinar no es difícil, intentaré enseñarte— Gyro parecía estar un poco preocupado de sus pocas habilidades de subsistencia, y ofreció una posible solución mientras guardaba su libreta. Fenton lo apreciaba, pero no dudó en declinar aquella oferta. Solo iba a frustrarlo más.</p><p>—No, no, no, eso no va a pasar, ahí si te daré verdaderos motivos para odiarme…—</p><p>Manny los interrumpe, haciendo sonar sus cascos para comunicarse mediante clave morse <em>"Me alegro que se hayan reconciliado, pero nos quedan muchas cajas que empacar"</em></p><p>—Uy, es cierto, lo siento Manny— Fenton salió disparado hacía a su mesa de trabajo donde quedaban un par de cajas para llenar, solo faltaba guardar los repuestos y los circuitos de respaldo, por lo que elegiría los más adecuados para reparaciones de emergencia. Estaba tan ocupado que no pudo entender que le dijo Manny a Gyro, así que le miró un poco expectante ¿Tal vez hacía falta movilizar las cajas hacia el auto de la compañía?</p><p>—¿Manny, falta algo más?— Consultó Fenton al no haber captado de todo el mensaje del hombre caballo sin cabeza.</p><p>—No, está todo listo Fenton— Gyro se apresuró a contestar, antes de que Manny comience a comunicarse. Se había recompuesto, pero seguía dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa, para después girarse a Manny y gesticularle un <em>"Deja de pasarte de listo".</em></p><p>Por su parte Manny volvió a tocar sus cascos con cierta calma, como si las amenazas de Gyro fueran insignificantes "Solo me alegro de tomar un descanso de ustedes, no tendré que verlos bailar alrededor del laboratorio por tres días"</p><p>—Es cierto, han sido unos días extenuantes, nunca he trabajado tanto, y cuando regresemos seguro que aumentará más el trabajo, así que aprovecha a descansar— Fenton le comentó esto a Manny mientras seguía revisando el registro de los materiales que usaría. Conforme con la tarea concluida, miró a Gyro por si iba a comentarle algo, pero notó que estaba intentando esconder su cara sonrojada entre unos papeles.</p><p>Fenton iba a preguntarle si se sentía bien, al verlo tan ofuscado, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre caballo que golpeaba insistentemente sus cascos <em>"No me refería a eso. Eres un desastre. Los dos son un desastre"</em></p><p>El pato le restó importancia a ese comentario, sabiendo que solo eran exageraciones. Manny siempre había sido impaciente y no soportaba la monotonía, era entendible que este aburrido por su proyecto, pero si todo salía bien, en unas semanas ya estará terminado.</p><p>—Ya terminé con esto, llamaré a mi madre para preparar todo para la cena, nos vemos más tarde Gyro— Fenton se despidió para dirigirse al laboratorio, escuchando un débil "Okey" de parte el pollo.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Con mucho cuidado, Boyd ayudó a Huey a colocar la última pieza en su diorama conmemorativo sobre las aventuras de Isabella Finch, feliz de que su motricidad fina estuviera tan calibrada. Su padre tenía razón en hacer aquellos arreglos en su sistema de coordinación, y disminuir fuerza de su cuerpo. Siempre sería más fuerte que cualquier otra persona, pero la disminuyó a un cierto punto que le era más controlable y podía hacer tareas mucho más delicadas.</p><p>—El diorama quedó hermoso, espero que ganemos el primer lugar— Huey parecía estar más que complacido con el trabajo, pero no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su lado competidor.</p><p>Eso le resultaba divertido a Boyd, ya que él no tenía el ímpetu para disfrutar de una competencia, pero si le hacía feliz a Huey, con eso estaba más que conforme.</p><p>—Si, y finalmente pude conseguir armar algo pequeño sin perder la motricidad fina, debería decirle a papá para que registre mi progreso— Boyd buscó su Tablet para enviarle un mensaje al científico en cuestión, comentándole de la experiencia con sus nuevas mejoras.</p><p>Huey le miró con cierta preocupación, tal vez consciente del viaje que haría el Dr. Gearloose al otro día. Boyd le preocupaba que algo malo le suceda a su padre, pero también ya no sentía la misma sensación de abandono que le provocaba su anterior programación.</p><p>Era posible en estos días en los que estén separados solo lo extrañe, aunque sería una sensación demasiado nueva para el pequeño loro. No tenía que sentirse así, su padre estaría en contacto cuanto él quisiera, pero por algún motivo, sentía que no era lo mismo. Además, tampoco contaba con Fenton, porque también se iba, y ya le había tomado al cariño.</p><p>—Lo he pensado, y tal vez visite a los Drake, hace mucho que querían verme— Boyd recordaba con cierto cariño como la pareja se despidió de él, y le pidieron que vaya a verlos en cuanto pueda. Ellos no temían que su cuerpo fallara, pero el pequeño loro no podía darse el lujo de poner en riesgo a su familia.</p><p>Ahora que sus mejoras le permitían moverse con más libertad y fallar menos, Boyd se sentía más seguro de compartir la tarde con ellos y su hermano adoptivo Doofus. Esperaba que se estuviese comportando o tendría que hablar de nuevo con el joven pato. A Boyd no le gustaba ser firme con él, pero su padre le dijo que a veces uno debe ser franco con la gente que ama, más cuando ven que están yendo por el mal camino.</p><p>—Puedo acompañarte, llevaré a Louie para que entretenga a Doofus así puedes disfrutar con su compañía— Huey sonaba divertido, como si tuviera planeado una pequeña venganza a su hermano menor. Boyd no iba a detenerlo, solo esperaba que Doofus no se excite demasiado, porque se volvía por demás irritable.</p><p>—Eso sería fantástico, disfrutaremos de juegos de mesa y del té, a la señora Drake le gusta hacer panecillos, podríamos jugar a dígalo con mímica con el señor Drake, ellos seguro te adoraran—</p><p>Huey le sonrió al ver como Boyd balbuceaba cada vez más rápido. Al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado, el robot se detiene y le mira con una ligera sonrisa. Sabía que no le molestaba a su amigo, pero debía intentar controlar aquel rasgo antes de que se vuelva problemático.</p><p>Finalmente, Boyd recibe una respuesta de su padre en ese momento, junto con una invitación a cenar con la madre de Fenton.</p><p>—Al parecer voy a conocer a la Oficial Cabrera ¿Cómo crees que sea? Papá no habla mucho de ella y Fenton solo dice que es una excelente policía— Boyd no podía evitar estar un poco a la defensiva ante los extraños. La falta de información a veces le incomodaba, más de lo que deseaba admitir, pero no podía darse el lujo de usar las redes sociales y meterse en la intimidad de la gente, eso no era ético.</p><p>—Es una madre, vive de avergonzar a su hijo y apoyarlo en todo lo que puede, creo que le caerás bien— Huey la había conocido cuando planeo la cita del señor Fenton con la Agente D, antes de descubrir que se trataba de una agente de FOWL.</p><p>A Boyd no le gustaba pensar mucho en FOWL, pero tenía en su memoria archivos con pistas y anécdotas sobre ellos… Esperaba no tener que lidiar con ellos, en un futuro cercano. Por otro lado, estaba un poco dudoso al respecto de aquella cena con el señor Fenton y su madre. Conocer a alguien nuevo activaba sus programas de elección de aprendizaje, era un momento en donde debía decidir y a veces le era complicado hacerlo.</p><p>Recordaba que necesitó un día entero para reorganizar sus archivos cuando decidió aprender de Fenton, y eso que le conocía de antes.</p><p>—¿Podrías venir? Papá y el señor Fenton están actuando raro— Boyd estaba abrumado y no quería ser el único niño en aquella cena.</p><p>—Lo siento pero no puedo, el tío Donald hará una cena familiar y quiere que todos estemos— Huey parecía apenado por no poder ayudarlo, pero sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo —Además estará Daisy, y es gracioso verlos juntos—</p><p>El pequeño loro trató de imaginar lo entretenido que sería esa escena, pero le fue complicado. Había visto interactuar a su padre y al señor Fenton, y no era para nada gracioso, sino preocupante. Su creador se pasaba las noches escribiendo ensayos sobre cómo hacer amigos y como hacer feliz a la gente, los cuales eran ridículamente largos desde su punto de vista, ya para él era fácil comprender la amistad y estaba seguro de que no se necesitaba tanta información para que funcione. Era raro verlo tratar al señor Cabrera como si estuviera rodeado de un campo de minas, como si un paso en falso destruyera aquella casi inexistente relación, y estaba seguro de que el pato no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Cuando Boyd los conoció, ellos dos no eran amigos, y se trataban de forma diferente. Actualmente su padre quería entablar una relación con el señor Fenton, había prometido que iba a tratarlo como un igual, pero también quería ser más amistoso, percatándose lo mucho que le costaba abandonar su naturaleza recelosa. Al parecer, hacer amigos se dificultaba exponencialmente con la edad y su progenitor tenía casi cuarenta años, así que en su caso debía ser toda una odisea.</p><p>Era un misterio para Boyd aquella situación, y hablarlo con Huey era una mala idea, porque desde ya, no deseaba confundirse más de lo que ya estaba. Lo único que podía hacer es ver, aprender y tomar decisiones a medida que comprenda la situación.</p><p>No pudo pensar mucho más porque Gyro ya había llegado a buscarlo. Boyd trató de ser lo más optimista posible, imaginando que aquella cena sería agradable. Falló categóricamente. No sabía cómo el señor Fenton lo conseguía tan fácilmente, él solo consiguió que su procesador se calentara un poco.</p><p><em>Frustración. </em>Esa nueva emoción le resultó bastante incomoda.</p><p>—Espero que tengas una agradable cena— Huey se despidió con una sonrisa consoladora, lo cual no logró el efecto que buscaba.</p><p>—Algo me dice que no lo será ¿Puedo llamar por refuerzos?— Murmuró Boyd esperanzado.</p><p>—Claro, no creo que haya problemas con eso— Huey levantó su pulgar en señal de saludo.</p><p>Boyd se despidió de Huey, y acompañó a su padre a la cena con el señor Fenton. Notó algo en particular cuando salieron de la mansión McDuck, su creador estaba sonriendo con cierta calma, a pesar de lo nervioso que estuvo durante semanas ante solo la idea de compartir el mismo aire con su interno. Pudo notar una cierta relajación en los músculos de su cuerpo y finalmente su pulso bajo.</p><p>Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.</p><p>—Papá, tu plan… ¿Funcionó?— El plan existía. Boyd era consciente de este y dudaba de su ética, por eso estaba sorprendido de que haya funcionado.</p><p>El señor Fenton era sin dudas, una persona fascinante.</p><p>—Algo así, debelé parte de mi plan y al parecer aceptó mis disculpas… Es demasiado bueno, y paciente ¿De dónde salió este hombre? ¿Debería aceptar que le agrado o decirle que busque otro amigo? No creo que yo merezca el afecto de alguien así— El pollo comenzó a sentirse decaído de repente, el cambio de humor alertó al loro de tal forma que no pudo evitar intentar ayudarle.</p><p>—¿Y si dejas que el señor Fenton decida?— Boyd dijo esto con una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo que sería inútil su sugerencia. Sin embargo, su padre le miró con cierta calma.</p><p>—Tienes razón, él es capaz de decidir, y si me odiara ya me lo habría hecho saber— Al parecer su creador lo decía desde su experiencia personal, lo cual perturbó un poco al pequeño loro. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que la respuesta fuera tan centrada.</p><p>—Aprendiste— Boyd estaba feliz por su padre que había dejado de lado el temor al fracaso y el deseo de controlar todo, tal vez la cena no iba a ser tan mala…</p><p>—Aprendí… Lo suficiente como para saber que esta cena será complicada… Yo ya no puedo verlo o escucharlo sin sentirme mareado— Gyro trató de no mirar a Boyd, por lo avergonzado que se encontraba. El pequeño droide no quiso presionar, entendiendo en qué tipo de situación se encontraba ahora su padre.</p><p>Por suerte, la Guía de Woodchuks tenía un capítulo completo sobre cortejo y apareamiento, así que estaba mucho más tranquilo, sabiendo que se encontraba frente a un proceso completamente natural.</p><p>No iba a entrometerse o comenzar a dar consejos sobre parejas, porque este tipo de situaciones no debían forzarse. Puede que no suceda nada, o puede que el cortejo salga bien, termine teniendo dos padres. Esperaba lo segundo, le agradaba Fenton y quería que estuviera más tiempo con él.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La esperada cena es interrumpida por un aviso de ejecución de parte de FOWL, Fenton hace una estupidez y presentamos un nuevo personaje.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hacía mucho tiempo que no ponía la mesa para más personas en casa a parte de su madre y él. Fenton se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que habían invitado gente a casa. Se dio cuenta de lo solitario que había sido durante gran parte de su vida adulta, y era increíble que de toda la gente que haya conocido, Gyro sea el invitado después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>En algún momento, pensó que sería Gandra, pero eso ya no lo veía posible.</p><p>Si hace un mes atrás le hubieran dicho que invitaría a su irritable jefe a cenar con su madre, se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona. Hasta ese momento no sabía si esto fue una buena idea, Gyro estaba un poco extraño cuando se fue del laboratorio. Esperaba que no se estuviera presionando demasiado.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que tu jefe no tiene alguna alergia?— Su madre estaba siendo bastante atenta, ya que no quería hacer sentir incomodo a Gyro. No es que mágicamente le caiga mejor, pero podía ser más cordial con el científico dadas las circunstancias.</p><p>—No creo que las tenga, pero no sé si soporta muy bien el picante— Vio las múltiples salsas en la mesa como si fuera algo intimidante, pero supuso que había una alta posibilidad de que Gyro no se acompleje con la comida. No era muy demandante con lo que consumía, y todos los alimentos que llevaba al laboratorio, eran consumidos sin mucha ceremonia.</p><p>—Esperemos que no se ponga irritable, sé que no le cause una buena impresión cuando le conocimos— Comenta María un poco dudosa sobre el desarrollo de ese evento.</p><p>—No te preocupes, él está casi o más preocupado de que esto salga bien— Fenton parecía querer decirle a su madre sobre el estado de su relación. Ahora que eran amigos, esto de cenar juntos podía convertirse en un habito, y así podría pasar más tiempo con Boyd fuera del trabajo. Eso era un gran cambio, que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, ya que serían compañeros de laboratorio en igualdad de condiciones muy pronto.</p><p>Se quedó pensando en lo que les dijo Manny, preocupado por la parte de la conversación que se perdió. Esperaba que no estuviera molestando al pollo por la forma extraña en la que deseaba comenzar su amistad, ya que ninguno de los dos eran expertos en relaciones sociales. Hablaría con el hombre caballo sin cabeza apenas tenga la oportunidad, para pedirle que no incomode a Gyro con ese tema, ya tenía suficiente con que Gandra lo considerara un monstruo solo por ser diferente.</p><p>El timbre de la casa sonó y sin dudarlo Fenton se precipita hacía la puerta para abrirla. Al ver a Gyro con una sonrisa ladeada y a Boyd sonriéndole con entusiasmo, se quedó más tranquilo. No sabía porque tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, tal vez eran solo sus emociones encontradas.</p><p>—Gyro, que bueno que pudiste venir— Sin saber cómo saludarlo, decide darle la mano como lo habían hecho antes. El pollo de inmediato se la tomó, y se la estrecho con fuerza. La necesidad de tocarlo más o abrazarlo, rasguñaba el fondo de su mente de una forma poco saludable.</p><p>Pero no podía. Eso no hacen los amigos.</p><p>—Espero no llegar muy temprano— Gyro le soltó la mano y le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo. Así estaba bien, al menos hablaba de forma normal.</p><p>—Llegaron justo a tiempo— Fenton miró a Boyd con una enorme sonrisa, sintiendo un alivio que no podía describir. La sensación de urgencia que se instaló en su mente, parecía desvanecerse.</p><p>—Boyd, tiempo sin verte— Abrazar al pequeño se sintió bien, solo habían pasado un par de días, pero se sintieron una eternidad —¿Estabas arreglando tu estadía con los sobrinos de McDuck?—</p><p>—Si, también hablé con los Drake, papá me dio permiso de visitarlos— Boyd estaba radiante, lo cual le dejaba aún más tranquilo. Estaría lejos de su padre por tres días, y parecía que iba a estar bien.</p><p>—Eso es genial, aquí quiero que conozcas a mi madre— Fenton estaba listo para hacer las presentaciones, su madre ya estaba saludando al pequeño Boyd desde su espalda. Sin embargo, el estridente sonido del teléfono de la casa y el suyo interrumpió el momento. De la misma manera, lo hicieron el de Gyro y el de su madre.</p><p>—Esto es un hackeo— Reconoció Gyro de inmediato, mirando su teléfono con cierta displicencia. Tratando de desarmarlo para detener la señal maliciosa entrante, y conectándolo en a su tableta.</p><p>—¿Por qué nos están llamando? No se supone que no deberíamos darnos cuenta de que nos han hackeado— María le dio su teléfono a Gyro para que detenga el estridente sonido del timbre de llamada.</p><p>—Deben querer darnos un mensaje… ¿Por qué así?— Fenton decidió atender a la llamada, colocando el altavoz y escuchando entre todos el mensaje.</p><p>"Este es un mensaje para Gizmoduck, la agente D será ejecutada en unas pocas horas por alta traición, se la acusa de espiar a nuestra organización y confabular contra FOWL. Que sea una advertencia por sus acciones, ahora su sangre estará en sus manos"</p><p>Todos se quedaron callados por un momento.</p><p>—Esto es una trampa— Gyro le dedicó una mirada evaluadora a Fenton, como si estuviera intentando leerle la mente. El pato se sintió observado, pero trató de ignorarlo para pensar rápido cual sería la mejor solución. Debía ir por Gandra y sacarla de los laboratorios de FOWL lo más rápido posible. Llamar a Drake era la otra opción, pero fue convocado por la alcaldesa Owlson para atrapar a una banda de traficantes de falsificaciones en Saint Canard.</p><p>No iba a llegar a tiempo.</p><p>—Lo es, pero ella sigue en peligro— Fenton miró a su madre y luego a Boyd, que parecía estar un poco asustado —Debo ir, no hay nadie más—</p><p>—¿Es la persona que trataste de ayudar? Pollito, no puedes intervenir sin tener toda la información— Su madre le miró preocupada, sabiendo que era posible que solo estaban tratando de emboscarlo. Aun así, Fenton no podía darse el lujo de permitir que alguien muera, si él podía evitarlo.</p><p>—No hay tiempo, llegaré más rápido con el traje y si la encuentro llamaré por refuerzos ¿de acuerdo?— Tenía una idea de dónde empezar a buscar, pero no estaba seguro de que Gandra que encuentre allí.</p><p>—¿Hay algo que pueda decir para que no vayas?— Gyro le miró como si estuviera dirigiéndose hacía una muerte segura. Más allá de que fuese una trampa, salvaría a Gandra y volvería a salvo con ellos. Nunca había fallado en un rescate, y mucho menos empezaría ahora que tenía tantas personas que le preocupaban.</p><p>—Volveré pronto, confía en mí, eso hacen los amigos— Fenton le dijo esto, presionando automáticamente su mano sobre el brazo de Gyro. Al darse cuenta la expresión a sincera preocupación que le estaba dedicando, tuvo que soltarlo para salir corriendo hacia la calle.</p><p>—¡Blathering Blatherskite!—</p><p>El traje se encontraba en su habitación, y reaccionó a su voz de la misma forma, sin importar que lo había gritado con cierta agitación. Esta vez no fue diferente, y las piezas encajaron de inmediato alrededor de su cuerpo. Los sistemas estaban activados y la computadora registro de inmediato las coordenadas que había guardado. Al parecer si había un depósito abandonado allí, era posible encontrar el laboratorio de FOWL y a Gandra al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Estaba listo para irse, pero Gyro no parecía estar de acuerdo con su decisión. Le sujeto del brazo cibernético, trepándose a la estructura de la armadura para gritarle a la cara. Se lo veía furioso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que deseaba insultarlo.</p><p>—Eres tan estúpido, temerario e incauto, sabes muy bien que ella no es tu responsabilidad ¡Recapacita! Por una vez en tu vida piensa en ti mismo, deja de intentar sacrificarte como si tu vida y tu carrera no valiera nada…Si no te quedas ¡Voy a dejar de hablarte en lo que te resta de vida!—</p><p>—…— Fenton no dijo nada y abrazó a Gyro de la misma forma que lo hizo en Tokyolk, tomándolo por sorpresa. Este dejo de luchar después de unos minutos, temblando por la rabia. Lo depositó en el suelo, evitando que se dañe culpa de su armadura y se apartó de este para marcharse. Él tenía razón, estaba por hacer algo muy estúpido, pero nuevamente no había nadie más.</p><p>—Lo siento— Fue lo único que pudo decirle el joven pato, antes de despegar hacía el firmamento. Voló lo más rápido que pudo, para no arrepentirse a medio camino. Gyro lo iba odiar por esto, pero no deseaba dejar a alguien desamparado, más sabiendo que no contaba con nadie más.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Las coordenadas lo llevaron, tal como la computadora de Gizmoduck indicó, a una instalación en un descampado, entrando por una ruta abandona que conectaba Saint Canard con Duckburg. Como era de esperarse, no había ni un alma a kilómetros, y la oscuridad de la noche solo era interrumpida por un par de luces a lejanas, de un pequeño pueblo sobre la colonia.</p><p>Fenton era consciente de los riesgos que corría al pelear en un sitio tan abierto, y aun así decidió descender sobre el bunker que había construido FOWL, para resguardar la entrada de aquel laboratorio. Era posible que Gandra se encuentre en ese sitio, pero si no estaba, de seguro conseguiría una pista para hallarla.</p><p>Usó el escáner biométrico del traje para rastrear los alrededores, luego colocó su mano sobre la exclusa del bunker para usar su radar y determinar cómo era aquel espacio por dentro. Estaba demasiado expuesto, le convenía usar una cortina de humo y tomarlos por sorpresa, para evitar que activen su trampa. Drake solía dar un discurso, porque según él, asustaba más a los malhechores, pero optaría por una granada de sonidos de alta frecuencia para incapacitar a la mayoría de los esbirros que puedan rondar en esa zona.</p><p>Comenzó con la infiltración sin muchos problemas, destrozó primero las cámaras de seguridad y voló la tapa del bunker con su rayo láser. Ingresar fue bastante fácil, pero no pudo evitar activar la alarma. Los esbirros aparecieron de inmediato, luciendo sus cascos con forma de huevo, pero no tenía tiempo para ellos. La pantalla de humo salió de las palmas de las manos del traje, y de su pecho un compartimiento se abrió, activando una granada de sonido de alta frecuencia.</p><p>El plan parecía estar funcionando, la mayoría de los guardias cayeron inconscientes y los que soportaron la alta frecuencia, no podían verlo. Atravesó el pasillo llegando al laboratorio central, y finalmente pudo rastrear la firma de energía de los nanobots de Gandra. Eso significaba que estaba a punto de terminar con el rescate.</p><p>Sin embargo, aún quedaba llegar a su celda.</p><p>No sabía que iba a encontrarse en el pabellón principal, pero no se sorprendió al ver a un gallo con pico de metal, enfundado en un traje, esperándolo al resguardo con lo que parecía ser un rifle de asalto. Stealbeak no dudó en dispararle apenas entró en su campo de visión, pero fue fácil para Gizmoduck desarmarlo, usando un rayo de calor sobre el arma, calentándola a tal punto que no podía sostenerla.</p><p>Stealbeak pareció desistir de su refugio y se lanzó atacar a Gizmoduck directamente. Con facilidad y gracias a sus brazos hidráulicos, pudo contenerlo. Fenton recordó un movimiento que Drake solía usar para contener a sus oponentes y derribarlos. Sus brazos imitaron aquella de judo toma para derribar al gallo y golpearlo con fuerza contra el suelo. El pobre quedo un tanto sorprendido, y perdió la conciencia al haber golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza.</p><p>—Es increíble ese traje que llevas ahí, niño, pero no será suficiente— Una voz interrumpió la contienda y entre las sombras emergió Black Heron —Para mi suerte el plan ha funcionado, tal como lo he trazado—</p><p>—¿Dónde está Gandra? No me interesa sus planes, solo vine a sacarla de aquí— Fenton no estaba seguro como pelear con aquella persona, Black Heron se veía como una garza común y corriente, excepto claro por su brazo mecánico.</p><p>—¿Esa inútil? Se encuentra en esta celda— Heron señaló hacia atrás con cierto desinterés, y Fenton estaba cada vez más desconfiado con aquella extraña agente. Que estuviera tan tranquila significaba que estaba lista para esta situación —Lamento que no esté consciente, sus gritos de desesperación hubieran sido memorables—</p><p>Fenton activó la vista periférica y el radar biométrico del traje, determinando el estado de Gandra. Efectivamente estaba en la celda detrás de Heron, inconsciente y con el pulso muy bajo. La energía de sus nanobots estaba en mínimo, lo que significaba que habían sido neutralizados.</p><p>—Me llevaré a Gandra, y me asegurare que no vuelvan a involucrarla en sus planes nunca más—</p><p>—¿Y qué te hace pensar que saldrás de este lugar?— Black Heron saca un mando a distancia, apunta hacia él y presiona un simple botón.</p><p>Estaba listo para neutralizarla, ya tenía preparado los brazos extensores para sujetarla, cuando de repente un terrible dolor de cabeza le dejo incapacitado. Fenton sentía como el dolor se extendía desde el cuello hasta todo su cráneo, una sensación tan abrumadora que no pudo evitar apretar su pico hasta el punto en que podría partirse. El traje reaccionó de repente y se desactivó, abandonándolo pieza por pieza y dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo.</p><p>Lo único que pudo atinar hacer entre la bruma de dolor, es levantarse para evitar el brazo mecánico de Heron que intentaba aplastarlo. Vio con horror como ese prostético mecánico destrozó el concreto y quedó enterrado unos centímetros en el suelo. Se dió cuenta que no podía esquivar sus ataques para siempre, apenas podía ver claramente, ya que su vista se nublaba a medida que la garzeta se abalanzaba sobre él.</p><p>—Eres un luchador, pero ya es hora de caer niño— Heron miro a Stealbeak que se había recuperado, y grito de inmediato —Sujétalo y no dejes que se mueva—</p><p>Los brazos del gallo se cernieron sobre Fenton, levantándolo del suelo con demasiada facilidad.</p><p>—El chip que te inserté parece no ser suficiente para detenerte, pero siempre hay un plan B para todo— Black Heron transforma su brazo mecánico en un dosificador de inyecciones, colocó la droga dentro del cargador, y se la administró rápidamente —Cae niño, y acepta tu inminente derrota—</p><p>Fenton intentó desesperadamente mantenerse despierto, mordió el interior su lengua hasta hacerla sangrar, trató de agitar su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, pero los brazos de Stealbeak le presionaron tan fuerte que apenas podía acopiar suficiente aire para adquirir energía. El mundo a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más oscuro.</p><p>Había fallado de nuevo, a Gandra, a su madre, a Boyd… Le había fallado a Gyro…</p><p>
  <em>…Lo siento.</em>
</p><p>(…)</p><p>Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por detrás de unas persianas llenas de polvo y telas de araña, que adornaban las ventanas de aquella habitación en ruinas. La mayor parte del recinto estaba tapizado con papeles amarillentos, todos ellos escritos con símbolos de diferentes indoles, tanto runas pertenecientes a antiguas civilizaciones, como diagramas de esotéricos. Por donde se mire, había papeles que invadían cada centímetro cuadro de aquel lúgubre cuarto.</p><p>En medio de la habitación se alzaba una montaña de papeles sucios con tinta negra, y del centro de esta, emerge una maraña de pelo negro, acompañado de un rostro insomne y lleno de ojeras de una joven pata, cuya pálida tez y rostro demacrado demostraban la falta de contacto con la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. Buscó a tientas unas gafas que había dejado en el suelo y se las colocó para poder ver su entorno.</p><p>Nada parecía haber cambiado hasta entonces.</p><p>El cuarto era tan pequeño como la noche anterior, con un techo ruinoso y manchado con moho. La joven plumífera arrastró su cuerpo enfundado en un pijama de algodón, hasta llegar a un perchero, donde yacía una enorme parka con un estampado de camuflaje. Escondió su cuerpo dentro de esta prenda, cubriendo con la capucha su despeinado cabello negro y gran parte de su cara. Después de enfundar sus pies con unas pantuflas, salió del cuarto donde se hallaba y caminó como un ente del más allá, recorriendo el pasillo de aquella casa vieja y polvorienta. Los cuadros percutidos que exhibían el rostro de sus familiares póstumos, le dirigían una mirada severa, y el más reciente, el de su difunto padre, se encontraba al final de pasillo, mancillado y denigrado con una enorme cruz color negro brea.</p><p>Su padre no era más que la oveja negra, la escoria de la familia que había engendrado otra escoria. Era con la maldición familiar que Morgana Macawber había tenido que lidiar desde temprana edad y, en consecuencia, nunca habría un cuadro con su rostro en aquel pasillo. Se alegraba mucho por eso, más que tranquila de dejar toda esa mierda atrás.</p><p>La casa crujía a medida que arrastraba sus pies por las raídas alfombras. A medida que caminaba por la sala, no le molestó empujar un florero viejo, haciéndolo caer al suelo para destrozarlo en pedazos. La luz del sol que entraba por el dañado techo, permitía ver las motas de polvo que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, junto a una sonrisa fantasma que adornaba su pico. Cuando derrumben aquel asqueroso sitio, su corazón estaría aún más tranquilo.</p><p>Tal vez era lo único que su padre y su abuelo tenían en común, el odio a su apellido (por consiguiente, a la ruinosa casa familiar) y lo mucho que la querían.</p><p>Morgana cargaba sobre sus hombros con el valeroso y condecorado legado militar de su abuelo, y la marca oscura y maliciosa criminal de su padre. Toda su familia esperaba que se volviera una criminal o un perro del gobierno, pero ella optó por ignorar al mundo y encerrarse en sí misma. Su abuelo se lo permitió, y le dio un espacio para hacerlo, una vez que su madre fue internada en un instituto de salud mental.</p><p>Su padre siempre le reclamó seguir sus pasos, solo por ser su hija y permitirle vivir. Mientras que su abuelo nunca le pidió nada a cambio, no al menos hasta que murió y leyó su testamento. Le compró un departamento de Duckburg para que se mude allí, y le pidió encarecidamente que deje aquel cuarto en ruinas para salir al mundo.</p><p>Ya habían pasado once años, nadie recordaba a su padre ni su apellido, le había dicho en aquel trozo de papel. No hay nada para ella en esa vieja casa, y no había futuro para nadie en esa mansión en ruinas.</p><p>
  <em>Por favor Morgana, destrúyela por completo, derrúmbala hasta sus cimientos, y no permitas a nadie más sufrir allí.</em>
</p><p>Su abuelo le pidió ayuda, un favor que no podía negarle. Morgana siempre cumplía con sus promesas, y también ayudaba a quienes se lo pedían. El ultimo miembro de su familia que cuidó de ella, la necesitaba para esa decisión y tomó el camino más adecuado para llevarla a cabo.</p><p>Con una pesadumbre recordando la reciente muerte de su abuelo, llegó a la destrozada cocina. Nada en aquel sitio servía para cocinar, la mayoría de las cazuelas estaban agujeradas y no había gas ni electricidad.</p><p>Marcó en la mesada de granito un par de runas con un cuchillo, colocó una pequeña olla llena de agua encima de estas, y recitó un hechizo sencillo para aumentar la temperatura de la olla. Mientras las runas activadas calentaban de a poco el agua, sacó un cuenco de plástico de ramen instantáneo de una alacena casi vacía. No tenía sentido tener más cosas en aquel sitio, se iría de allí ese mismo día.</p><p>De repente, escuchó unos golpes directos en la puerta principal. Mientras se dirigía a atender el llamado, saco del bolsillo de su parka un reloj antiguo de enfermera para cerciorarse de la hora. Al llegar a su destino, terminó abriéndole a su invitando sin mucha ceremonia, dejando entrar la luz del sol que bañó los escasos muebles que quedaban en la sala, cubiertos con sabanas polvorientas.</p><p>—¿Señorita Morgana Macawer?— El notario de la familia, el Doctor Morrison, le miró con cierta duda, seguramente porque no podía verle el rostro gracias a la capucha de su parka militar.</p><p>—Doctor Morrison, Buenos días, al parecer llega usted a tiempo— Morgana habló con cierta calma, sintiendo su voz un poco más ronca de lo normal. Hacía mucho que no hablaba, y eso le era un poco desconcertante.</p><p>—Si, es que no que no quería hacerla esperar…— El perro enfundado en un traje para parecer profesional, rascó nervioso su cuello, y ella se le quedó mirando con cierta duda. Estaba asustado, tanto que ya se le hacía una persona aburrida. Era malo aburrirse, solía ignorar a las personas que la aburren y no captaba lo que le decían, siendo que este abogado era el notario de la familia, debía prestarle atención.</p><p>Fallo terriblemente, ya que los labios del hombre se movían y Morgana se desconectó por completo de su discurso.</p><p>—…¿Está lista para irse?— Terminó preguntando el notario ante la falta de participación de Morgana.</p><p>Fue la única frase que consiguió entender. No importaba, el equipo de demolición estaba pagado. Esa casa se iría y el dinero del terreno fue repartido a todos los familiares. Lo que Morrison quisiera compartir con ella era superfluo.</p><p>—Si, la mudanza se ha llevado mis cosas y mis libros ayer, iba a comer algo antes de subir al auto— Ella se quedó un poco preocupada por el nervioso notario, y decidió seguir el consejo de su abuelo —¿Quisiera un poco de té?—</p><p>—Oh, por supuesto, eso sería encantador— Morrison sonó un poco aliviado, ya que al parecer no era muy madrugador. Al menos, dejo de estar tan nervioso.</p><p>Morgana dejó que el notario pasara a la sala de estar, y caminó hacia la cocina para hacerle un té cargado y dulce. Las bebidas calientes y dulces suelen ser reconfortantes para las personas, más si están ansiosas, decía su abuelo. Ella también tomó su taza con fideos calientes que ya estaba listo, y las llevo a la sala. Esperaba que Morrison no pregunte cómo calentó el agua, le era aburrido explicar ese tipo de cosas.</p><p>—Pensé que la familia querría conservar esta casa— Dijo un poco taciturno, observando con suma atención la runa de regreso a casa de su familia. Ella ya había avisado a todos sus parientes que no podrían transportarse hasta allí nunca más, cuando la casa se derrumbe la runa dejaría de ser viable.</p><p>—Los pocos que quedamos no podremos aprovecharla, y mi madre está en una institución mental, no quiere saber nada de esto— Además su abuelo le pidió que la derrumbara, nadie extrañaría aquel espantoso lugar.</p><p>—Siento lo de su madre, señorita Morgana— Morrison la conoció seguramente en su juventud, cuando era una mujer tierna y amable. Fue sincero en su arrepentimiento, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer.</p><p>Morgana asintió mientras sorbía sus fideos, sopesando los días que invertiría en visitar la institución mental. La enfermedad mental de su madre solo empeoró tras la muerte de su padre, y su depresión fue tal que no podía siquiera levantarse de la cama. Apenas la reconocía, la confundía con unas de sus hermanas que había fallecido hace años, por lo que su abuelo debió cuidarla cuando la internaron.</p><p>Dudaba que saliera del hospital para reclamarle que se alejaba de todo lo que ella conocía, pero sabía que apreciaría que se deshiciera de esta horrible mansión. Aquella familia de aristócratas nunca los quiso, ni a ella ni a su padre.</p><p>—¿Algo más señor Morrison?— Estaba segura de que se había perdido parte de la conversación. Aquel hombre la hastiaba demasiado.</p><p>—Solo esto— El perro buscó en sus bolsillos y le entrego unas llaves alumbradas —Hay un depósito muy viejo en el banco central de Duckburg, perteneció a su abuelo y luego paso a su padre, me pidieron que se lo diera cuando este por derrumbar la casa—</p><p>—Bien, supongo que eso es todo, la demolición y venta queda en sus manos— Dijo Morgana, feliz de despedirse de aquel aburrido y miedoso sujeto.</p><p>—¿A que se dedicará de ahora más señorita Morgana?— Morrison estaba preocupado, pero no tenía porque. No es que el mundo haya cambiado tanto en once años.</p><p>—Supongo que a los libros— Ella vacío el contenido de su taza de ramen instantáneo, tragando el resto del caldo salado, y limpiándose el pico con la manga de su parka agrego —Los libros son fáciles de entender—</p><p>—Oh, abrirá una librería o algo así— Comentó animado el notario.</p><p>—Algo así— Respondió taciturna la joven, mirando desde el interior de su capucha al pobre de Morrison. Sus primas seguro le hubiesen tratado mejor, pero estaba solo ella en esa casa. Al menos tenía un poco de té para calmarse.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo para que Morgana subiera su caja de cintas magnéticas al asiento del acompañante de su Fiat 600 rojo, colocara los libros y pergaminos que estaba leyendo en el asiento trasero, juntos con una caja de comida instantánea.</p><p>Se despidió de Morrison, que se quedaría la casa para vaciarla y cerciorarse de que la derrumben al otro día, y se acomodó en el asiento lista para encender el auto. Le gustaba el sonido que hacía el motor al arrancar, como aquel objeto inanimado rezumaba vida a medida que avanzaba por el camino.</p><p>Revolvió su caja de cintas magnéticas, hasta que reconoció por el tacto la que estaba buscando. Kansas iba acompañarla en aquel pequeño viaje, al menos hasta que la cinta se acabe, y deba buscar otra de su caja. Tomó una ruta abandonada, por la cual pocas personas accedían debido a lo rápida que era la autopista hacía Duckburg.</p><p>Ella no tenía apuro, nadie la esperaba en su nuevo apartamento, excepto sus libros.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Fenton le copian sus ondas cerebrales de una forma poco ortodoxa, Morgana debe arreglar el desastre y tratar de llevarlo con vida a su hogar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El dolor no le era familiar, no por lo menos de aquella forma. Fenton estaba acostumbrado a las abrasiones y contusiones, a tener múltiples moretones debajo de sus plumas. Pero esta vez, sentía que la aflicción se extendía desde su cabeza, hasta el resto de su cuerpo, como si estuvieran cauterizando cada uno de sus nervios y destrozando sus músculos.</p><p>No podía ver lo que había a su alrededor, todo era demasiado brillante y doloroso. Trató de moverse, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban bien amarrados. Gritar era la única opción que le quedaba, pero casi se tragó su propia lengua al intentarlo.</p><p>Solo podía escuchar, pero apenas podía entender lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>La droga que le inyectaron dejó de hacerle efecto hacía más de tres horas atrás, pero no se molestaron en colocarlo en una celda como a Gandra. Al parecer le estaban esperando y tenían todo preparado para lo que sea que planeaban hacer con él.</p><p>No reconoció de inmediato la tecnología que estaban manipulando, parecía que estaban usando un circuito similar al de Solego, una versión más enrevesada del que conoció hace unos días, durante el desastre de portales provocados por el Ramrod que casi destruye el delicado tejido de la realidad. Se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de máquina con dos cámaras separadas, donde ajustaron un cerebro positrónico en una de estas, y en la otra se encontraba él, completamente inmovilizado, sujetado con vías intravenosa en sus brazos y electrodos sobre su cabeza.</p><p>En aquellas horas, nadie paró de trabajar, todos corrían como cucarachas a su alrededor, como si estuvieran corriendo contra tiempo. Quería entender lo que estaban haciendo, que era lo que tramaban. Pero era difícil concentrarse, el dolor no le dejaba pensar.</p><p>—¿Se está resistiendo? Pensé que se desmayaría después de las primeras descargas— Dijo de repente Heron, bastante molesta con los científicos sin rostro que miraban absortos la tortura del joven pato.</p><p>—Dr. Heron, gran parte de sus ondas cerebrales han sido transferidas y sincronizadas al cerebro positrónico, tendremos los resultados que buscamos con la armadura de Gizmoduck sin necesidad de continuar…—</p><p>—Silencio, nada debe salir mal, descarguen todo el poder de la máquina y quítenle hasta la ultimo pensamiento a este sujeto, no quiero que nos estorbe nunca más— Setenció Heron de repente, haciendo que Fenton se alarmara ¿Iba a morir de esa forma?</p><p>—El daño sería mortal… su sistema nervioso central corre el riesgo de no responder más y sus órganos fallaran— Gimoteo de repente el científico sin rostro, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a matar personas.</p><p>—Silencio, FOWL no necesita un estorbo como este, es una amenaza constante a nuestros planes— Black Heron parecía determinada a deshacerse de él.</p><p>Fenton no termino de escuchar la conversación, el dolor regresó con tanta fuerza que no pudo continuar consciente. El mundo fluctuó por última vez delante de su vista borrosa, y se desmayó.</p><p>Estaba seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que muera.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Black Heron revisó el pulso de Fenton una vez terminado el proceso de traspaso de ondas cerebrales, asegurándose de que este lo suficientemente débil como para disponer del despojo que se había convertido. El cerebro positrónico había mapeado y copiado todo lo que fuera necesario para controlar a Gizmoduck, por lo que podrían utilizar aquella armadura de última tecnología y darle todas las ordenes necesarias para llevar a cabo sus planes.</p><p>Ella miró la celda de Gandra para cerciorase de que no podría hacer nada para detenerlos. La pollita no había conseguido recuperar la conciencia, y era muy poco probable que, si lo hiciera, su cuerpo sirviera de algo. Sus nanobots estaban destrozando sus órganos desde dentro, y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.</p><p>Decidió que el castigo era suficiente y que Gandra ya habría aprendido la lección, detuvo a los nanobots de su cuerpo, dejándolos desactivados. Cuando se deshicieran del cuerpo de Fenton, lo activaría de nuevo para que ella pueda regenerar su cuerpo.</p><p>No sabía porque Bradford insistía en mantener a la agente D, siendo que no era más que una chiquilla quejumbrosa, con una actitud pendenciera que utilizaba solo para compensar su inseguridad. Tenía debilidades por todos lados, era un desastre, y no entendía como un hombre como Fenton perdería el tiempo y la vida para intentar ayudarla.</p><p>Los perdedores no merecen una segunda oportunidad, particularmente los que creen que solo ellos son los que sufren.</p><p>—Alguien que se deshaga del señor Cabrera, ya no nos es de utilidad y dudo que quieran esperar que se pudra en nuestras instalaciones— Ponderó Black Heron a sus esbirros, y estos se turbaron un poco, tratando de echar a la suerte quien dispondría del cadáver.</p><p>Stealbeak removió sin ceremonias el cuerpo inerte del joven científico de la cámara de extracción de ondas cerebrales, el único que podía utilizarla armadura de Gizmoduck hasta ahora, y se lo entregó a un par esbirros con trajes amarillos y cabeza de huevo, los menos afortunados del grupo.</p><p>—Desháganse de esto, y no dejen rastros— Dijo Stealbeak mientras los esbirros arrastraron el cuerpo de Fenton hacia afuera del laboratorio.</p><p>(…)</p><p>La ruta estaba demasiado tranquila, tal como Morgana había pensado que sería. Había optado por un camino poco transitado ya que hacía mucho que no realizaba un viaje tan largo en auto, y no tenía deseos de lidiar con el tránsito pesado. Esperaba realmente que las cosas mejoraran en Duckburg, y cumplir su anhelado sueño de llevar una vida tranquila, sin que nadie espere nada de ella.</p><p>El mundo se extendía delante de ella sin ninguna distracción, Kansas empezó a entonar <em>"Carry on wayward son"</em> en el viejo estéreo de su auto, haciendo que aquella quietud se vuelva más amena. Estaba de humor para escuchar un poco de AC/DC después de eso, al menos para calmar un poco sus ánimos, esa canción le recordaba demasiado a su abuelo.</p><p>Tomó la siguiente curva y comenzó a subir por la colina, la cual se encontraba a la mitad de Saint Canard y Duckburg. Cuando empezó a descender, se percató de un movimiento extraño en el descampado que daba hacia la ruta.</p><p>¿Acaso esas personas estaban vestidas de amarillo y usaban un sombrero con forma de huevo?</p><p>Era muy extraña aquella situación. Su auto era de un color muy llamativo, y al parecer se asustaron a verla, dejando lo que estaban cargando para ocultarse en un pequeño bosquecillo, bastante frondoso. Era raro que esos árboles crecieran en esa zona, Morgana tenía sospechas de que habían sido plantados de forma artificial.</p><p>Detuvo el auto sobre la banquina y salió para verificar la zona. Se sintió observada por unos momentos, pero luego la sensación desapareció. Supuso que ayudaba la parka de su abuelo, la gente no solía prestarle mucha atención cuando la usaba. Escondió su cabello y la mayor parte de su cara con su capucha, caminó a través de la grava, esquivando los pequeños matorrales que rodeaban el camino.</p><p>Llegó a ver el bulto que habían abandonado, y se quedó mirándolo con frialdad al darse cuenta de lo que era. Había visto cadáveres antes, y nunca iba acostumbrarse a la impresión. Su padre le había dicho que debía superar aquella parálisis ante un ser inerte, ya que lo que está muerto no puede lastimarte. Pero aun así, ver un cuerpo sin vida en medio de la nada, daba una mala sensación.</p><p>Tendría que investigar a esos sujetos, al menos para cerciorarse que no iban hacía la ciudad. Y si así era, adiós a los días de paz y calma que le aguardaban.</p><p>Con cuidado se acercó al cuerpo para observar de quien se trataba. Parecía ser un pato macho de ascendencia latina, no era mucho más joven que ella. Por como tenía quemada las plumas de su cabeza y cuerpo, debieron electrocutarlo.</p><p>Debió doler mucho. No era una buena forma de morir.</p><p>Con cuidado, buscó alguna billetera o identificación para poder llamar a la policía y dar un aviso anónimo. No era buena idea dejar a los familiares con la duda de que un ser querido estaba desaparecido o se encontraba muerto. Ya averiguaría que había sucedido, y si podía poner a disposición a la justicia a los culpables, mejor.</p><p>Encontró un carnet de laboratorio, y el nombre del joven junto a una foto de identificación.</p><p>—Fenton Crackshell-Cabreara… Lo siento mucho, espero que hayas tenido una buena vida—</p><p>Morgana iba a caminar hacia el otro lado del cadáver, para asegurarse de que los extraños hombres huevo hayan dejado una pista que pueda seguir. Sin embargo, algo la sujetó de su tobillo izquierdo.</p><p>Ella se quedó mirando al cuerpo, que al parecer se había reanimado. Tal vez no estaba muerto, solo lo había asumido, no le había tomado el pulso. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos muertos de aquel joven pato, el cual trataba de hablar, pero no conseguía articular palabras.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te ayude?— Una horrible sonrisa pareció en la cara de Morgana, mientras el pobre hombre tiraba de su tobillo izquierdo. Ella no parecía importarle el dolor que estuviera sintiendo o el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba, solo esperaba una respuesta concreta, aunque sea un asentimiento —Sabes que solo habrá destrucción en tu camino si te ofrezco mi ayuda ¿Asumes el riesgo?—</p><p>No estaba segura de que sea cierto, pero era costumbre de la familia señalarle a otras personas las consecuencias de cruzarse con un Macawber. Sin embargo, este hombre parecía no contar con nadie más, no era justo asustarlo así.</p><p>Él cerró sus ojos y solo asintió.</p><p>
  <em>Interesante.</em>
</p><p>—Bien, tenemos un trato… supongo— Morgana murmuró esto con algo de incomodidad, mientras revisaba sus bolsillos para buscar unos trozos de pergamino amarillento. Leyó con cuidado un par de palabras, extendió su mano sobre el cuerpo del joven pato y un halo rojo apareció alrededor de esta.</p><p>El hechizó funcionó, pudo percatarse del verdadero daño que le habían provocado. Uno que no se podía regenerar, no con los métodos habituales.</p><p>—¿A quién hiciste enfadar para que te hiciera esto?— Morgana protestó un poco molesta, al ver que Fenton no iba a reaccionar bien a ningún hechizo básico de sanación conocido. Sus órganos estaban fallando solo porque tenía un daño nervioso masivo, era posible que la mayoría de sus neuronas se hubiesen calcinado.</p><p>Regenerar sus heridas no era opcional. Al parecer necesitaría hacer algo más drástico.</p><p>Su padre había desarrollado un hechizo para recuperar los miembros u órganos destrozados de sus esbirros, bastante oscuro y prohibido, el cual alteraba el estado final de una herida, para llevarlo a un punto en el pasado, donde no se encontraba lastimada. De esa forma, hizo crecer el brazo de uno de sus empleados con suma facilidad.</p><p>Su empleado no se lo tomó bien, y enloqueció al poco tiempo.</p><p>Ella había usado el mismo hechizo para revivir las palomas que sus primas apedreaban, por lo que supuso que funcionaría con Fenton. Sin embargo, era posible que enloqueciera como lo hacían los empleados de su padre, todos ellos estaban aterrados de lo que implicaba aquel encantamiento.</p><p>Morgana caviló solo un poco. No tenía mucho tiempo. Si Fenton enloquecía, estaba implícito en su advertencia, pero ya no lo iba a dejar morir. No podía hacerlo sabiendo que puede salvarlo.</p><p>Tomó las piernas de Fenton y comenzó arrastrarlo hacia donde se encontraba la grava. Iba a ser más sencillo hacer un círculo de contención allí, al menos para evitar que el hechizo se salga de control. Con las palomas era más sencillo, no eran tan grandes.</p><p>Fue a su auto y sacó todo lo que podía llagar a necesitar, entre sus cosas había traído un poco de tiza en polvo. Pensaba dibujar unos sigilos en su nuevo departamento, apenas llegara, para evitar que sus primas rastreen su ubicación. Supuso que tendría que usarlo para el circulo mágico para Fenton.</p><p>—Si enloqueces, prometo visitarte al instituto de salud mental al menos una vez a la semana— Murmuró Morgana mientras trazaba el circulo mágico alrededor del pato, escribiendo con cuidado con el polvo de tiza, los símbolos tal como los recordaba. Realmente esto no era nada comparado con revivir palomas, más porque Fenton seguía vivo, intentando respirar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.</p><p>Extendió su mano delante del joven pato, recitó el hechizo y encomendó su alma al señor de las pesadillas.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Fenton no sabía si estaba consciente o no, apenas pudo sentir la presión de las manos que lo arrastraron lejos de aquella infernal máquina. No podía ver, no podía oler nada, ni siquiera podía registrar ningún sonido.</p><p>¿Esto era la muerte? ¿Por qué se molestaba en respirar si apenas podía registrar lo que pasaba a su alrededor? ¿Cómo podía saber si su corazón estaba latiendo aún?</p><p>La oscuridad se cernió sobre él por unos largos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que presintió cerca de su maltrecho cuerpo a otro ser. No tenía idea quien era, solo atinó a sujetar por puro instinto lo que parecía ser su pierna. Al tratar de enfocar su dolorida vista, su cerebro solo registro una figura oscura, un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa.</p><p>"Ayuda" Quería decirle, pero nada salió de su boca, casi se ahoga con su propia lengua al hablar. Era imposible, no iba entenderlo…</p><p>La sonrisa seguía ahí, maliciosa y cruel, aquel pico se movió, ningún sonido provino, pero su mente registro "¿Quieres que te ayude?" y "¿Asumes el riesgo?</p><p>Fenton solo podía pensar en su madre, en Gyro, en Boyd, en Gandra… Aunque ese ser sea el mismo diablo, le daría su alma con tal de verlos a todos a salvo. Estaban en grave peligro… Y el pobre Gyro no soportaría lo que venía…</p><p>Acopió todas sus fuerzas para gritarle, pero nada salió de su boca, solo pudo asentir esperando que eso fuera suficiente… Y después de eso, se encontró parado en una enorme playa de arena dorada.</p><p>—¿Qué es este lugar?— Fenton se dio cuenta que podía moverse, miro sus manos y tocó el resto de su cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba entero, había recuperado sus sentidos, pero no parecía que le fuera a servir de mucho. Desde la playa en adelante soló había oscuridad, y más allá de la oscuridad, un cúmulo dorado que flotaba sobre esta.</p><p>—Este es El Mar del Caos, dentro de este se encuentra el Señor de las Pesadillas—</p><p>La criatura a su lado era casi indefinida para él, parecía que estaba rodeado de un cúmulo de humo negro, mucho más alta sin forma, solo oscuridad. Magica le había hecho enfrentarse a su sombra, pero esto era diferente, este ser parecía ser oscuridad en estado puro.</p><p>—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— Preguntó de repente Fenton, y vio que la criatura se turbo y todo su cuerpo oscuro se lleno de ojos, rojos y maliciosos.</p><p>—Vas a tener que pagar, ofrécele el momento en que experimentaste el verdadero terror— Expresó la criatura, que le escudriñaba con vehemencia con cada ojo que poseía ¿Era practico tener tantos ojos o le ayudaba a tener una mejor perspectiva?</p><p>—¿Será suficiente?— Preguntó Fenton, decidiendo que si se encontraba con ese ser más adelante, podía preguntarle como funciona su cuerpo.</p><p>—Viniendo de alguien como tú, será más que suficiente— Expresó aquel ser oscuro, y sus ojos se cerraron de repente.</p><p>Eso no tenía sentido, Fenton tenía muchos temores, como la mayoría de las personas. Pero había un miedo que experimentó desde la muerte de su padre, el cual su madre palpaba cada vez que salía a patrullar vestido como Gizmoduck.</p><p>Cerró sus ojos, recuperó el recuerdo de su padre agonizando frente a sus inútiles esfuerzos de ayudarlo, como la sangre brotaba de aquella herida de bala y el terror de no conseguir ayudar a nadie más. Sintió el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, y vio como aquel fragmento brillante de su memoria era devorado por el vacío.</p><p>—¿Nada más?— Preguntó el pato.</p><p>—Suficiente… al parecer— La criatura se alejó de él, arrastrando la arena a su paso…</p><p>Ese lugar era tan tranquilo…</p><p>¿Por qué sentía que lo llamaba?</p><p>(…)</p><p>Lo primero que vio cuando despertó fue un pequeño fuego improvisado, con una tetera encima ¿Flotando?</p><p>Fenton se levantó de la improvisada almohada que le habían provisto, la cual era solo una manta doblada, y miró confundido a la persona que le estaba acompañando en ese lugar. Era una joven pata, mucho más alta que él, que vestía una enorme parka militar y ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro con una capucha. Estaba devorando una taza de ramen instantáneo, pero detuvo su comida al verlo despierto.</p><p>—Hey— Dijo la joven con una voz muy suave y profunda. Al parecer la tomó por sorpresa, porque unos ojos nerviosos le miraban desde bajo la capucha. Estos no eran rojos, como los de aquella criatura. Se tranquilizó.</p><p>—Hola— Fenton sonrió un poco, y vio que su interlocutora carraspeo.</p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás asustado?... ¿Te sientes un poco desequilibrado?— Ella parecía un poco nerviosa ¿Acaba de preguntar si se había vuelto loco?</p><p>—¿Eh? No, supongo… ¿Lo dices por el sueño?— Fenton recordó la playa, el mar oscuro y la criatura que lo acompañó. No era muy aterrador, sino bastante relajante a su modo de entender.</p><p>—Claro, sí… Bueno, más bien pesadilla— Ella suspiró derrotada y le pasó con cuidado una taza de ramen instantáneo ya preparado, con un tenedor cuchara de plástico encima. Al ver la comida, Fenton sintió rugir su estómago y no dudó en tomar la humeante sopa para atacarla con ganas.</p><p>Se quemó la lengua, y comenzó a soplarla con cierta urgencia. Su compañera no dijo nada al respecto, estaba ocupada comiendo, pero después de unos momentos en donde consiguió tragar los fideos, le miró con cierta duda.</p><p>—¿No tuviste miedo?— preguntó de repente la pata, parecía estar impresionada.</p><p>—Para ser una pesadilla, no daba mucho miedo. Había un sujeto allí, que parecía ser una sombra gigante, pero fue muy amable, no era como las criaturas de Mágica de Spell, el año pasado fui atacado por mi propia sombra y créeme que era violenta—</p><p>—¿Mágica? ¿Ese fósil sigue rondando la tierra? Que desalentador— La joven pata junto sus piernas más cerca de ella, dejando ver sus pantuflas con forma de murciélago. Al parecer tenía puesto su pijama debajo de su parka.</p><p>Fenton no quiso comentar nada respecto de la apariencia de su interlocutora, y siguió comiendo con calma. El ramen instantáneo no era de su predilección, pero sentía que tenía un hueco en el estómago que necesitaba ser llenado.</p><p>—Sin miedo, al menos no eres aburrido— Ella parecía estar interesada de repente y decidió interrogarlo —¿Cómo terminaste aquí? No parece ser el sitio para un científico—</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que lo soy?... Oh, viste mi carnet— Razonó de inmediato Fenton, siendo que de seguro no era más que un cuerpo inerte cuando ella le encontró.</p><p>—Lo siento, pensé que habías muerto, planeaba hacer una llamada anónima a la policía y encontrar a los sujetos que te dejaron aquí— Dijo la muchacha, un poco indignada por su situación.</p><p>Eso fue demasiado considerado de su parte, pensó por un momento Fenton. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiese ignorado, pero al parecer su interlocutora no era alguien común y corriente.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, sé que debí ocasionarte algunos problemas…— Comenzó agradecer Fenton, pero la joven le detuvo con un gesto de sus manos.</p><p>—Es temprano para agradecerme, nuestro trato no ha terminado— Morgana dijo esto con suma seriedad.</p><p>Fenton era consciente de ese trato, pero no quería pensar en aquel ser oscuro en aquella interminable playa. Terminó de comer el resto de los fideos, y miró alucinado como la tetera de metal flotaba entre ellos, sirviendo un poco de agua caliente en otra taza de ramen instantáneo.</p><p>—Eres una…— Fenton no estaba seguro de como terminar la frase.</p><p>—Bruja— Respondió de repente su compañera, por lo que debía averiguar si tenía relación con Magica.</p><p>—¿Cómo Magica de Spell?—</p><p>—Ella es una hechicera—</p><p>—¿Hay diferencias?— Fenton estaba confundido, no entendía para nada como se clasificaban los seres que pueden hacer magia.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?— Preguntó de repente su interlocutora, a lo que Fenton respondió inseguro.</p><p>—Bueno, no me has dicho tu nombre…—</p><p>—No es bueno revelar tu nombre a los extraños, pero supongo que estamos en desigualdad de condiciones— Con un tono por demás plano y sin emoción.</p><p>Fenton se río un poco. La monotonía con la que ella le hablaba le recordaba a un profesor de la universidad, cuya clase era usada para dormir. Al parecer no se molestaba en cambiar el tono de su voz, aunque este molesta.</p><p>—Me llamo Morgana—</p><p>—Soy Fenton, es un placer conocerte Morgana—</p><p>Ella no reaccionó ante su amistoso intento. Le miró desde el interior de su capucha, y pudo notar como escudriñaba su cara, detrás de sus anteojos de cristal redondo.</p><p>—Ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?— Estaba realmente molesta con su situación. Tal vez demasiado.</p><p>—No puedo decírtelo, es muy peligroso— Fenton no quería involucrarla, pero no parecía que eso detuviera a su interlocutora.</p><p>Parecía evaluar su respuesta, pero evito presionarlo aún más, decidiendo lo que harían a partir de ese momento.</p><p>—De acuerdo. Te llevaré con ese tal Gyro, de seguro está preocupado por ti…—</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes de Gyro?— Indagó indignado Fenton, mientras que miraba con desconfianza a Morgana.</p><p>—Hablas mientras duermes, y fuiste demasiado insistente con ese nombre— El tono plano de nuevo, como si no quisiera que supiera que estaba irritada ¡Eso solo hacía más evidente!</p><p>Fenton sentía que su cara se encendía y su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente. La sensación de ser descubierto de esa forma le hizo sentir muy vulnerable, como si estuviera ocultando un oscuro y sucio secreto. Morgana no parecía interesarle como se sentía, apagó el fuego con un chasquido de sus dedos, y comenzó a juntar las tazas vacías a su alrededor.</p><p>—Vamos. Te doy un aventón hasta Duckburg— Ponderó la pata.</p><p>—Aún no puedo ir— Fenton se quedó parado en medio de la grava viendo a Morgana limpiando sus huellas.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? Fuiste muy específico deseando volver con tu familia— Ella volvió a repetirle lo que él había deseado. Fenton parecía un poco perturbado por aquella implicación.</p><p>—No puedo volver así, hay alguien que necesita ayuda y debo solucionar un enorme problema que cause—</p><p>—¿Y qué te hace pensar que obtendrás un resultado diferente?— Morgana ahora sonaba un poco más apagada, sinceramente preocupada.</p><p>Fenton se quedó enmudecido, mirando a la joven como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta más complicada de su vida. No obtendría un resultado diferente, no si no pensaba bien lo que iba hacer.</p><p>—Supongo que debo planearlo— Dudó Fenton por un momento, a lo que Morgana comentó.</p><p>—Puede que sí, o dejarlo y volver a salvo con tu familia y amigos—</p><p>El pato la miro molesto. Se dio cuenta que Morgana podría noquearlo y llevarlo a rastras hasta su madre si se lo proponía, al menos para que deje que intentar matarse. Pero Gandra seguía en peligro, y debía recuperar la armadura de Gizmoduck. Si no se apresuraba, algo terrible podía pasar.</p><p>—Necesito… ayuda, hay alguien en peligro de muerte, y puede que haya dejado un arma de destrucción masiva a una organización criminal— Confesó Fenton</p><p>Morgana inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera un poco preocupado por su salud mental. No protestó, pero guardó la manta que le había prestado a Fenton, sacó un pequeño saco con arenisca y cerró su auto.</p><p>—Te ayudaré— Ponderó Morgana con cierta seriedad. Esta vez Fenton se sintió más animado.</p><p>—Genial, puedes convertirlos a todos en sapos, mientras recupero la tecnología que perdí y salvo a Gandra— Si Morgana era como Magica, de seguro podía llevar a cabo esa hazaña. Ella le miró con aburrimiento.</p><p>—Eso no va a pasar, soy una bruja no una hechicera—</p><p>—Pero… ¿No es lo mismo?— Fenton parecía decepcionado.</p><p>—No. Pensaremos en otra cosa— Ella era muy criptica, y poco confiable. Fenton estaba cada vez más irritado.</p><p>—No me lo vas a explicar—</p><p>—Es aburrido, y no es buena idea que me aburra, me desconecto de la realidad— Reveló Morgana con suma tranquilidad.</p><p>Fento protestó por lo bajo, comenzó a recorrer el camino hacía el bunker, sin estar seguro de dejar que la pata lo acompañe en ese momento. Morgana caminó detrás de él, con sus manos escondidas en los enormes bolsillos de su parka, arrastrando sus pantuflas como si le diera pereza avanzar.</p><p>El pato estaba un poco contrariado. Tal vez no fue buena idea pedirle ayuda de todos modos.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mientras Fenton fue a rescatar a Gandra, Gyro trató de pensar que más hacer para disculparse de su arrebato. Por su parte, Gosalyn lamentó mucho haber deseado que Gizmoduck regrese a Duckburg.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de la amarga y vergonzosa despedida que tuvo con Fenton, Gyro tuvo que pedirle disculpas a María y retirarse de la casa, declinando la oferta de quedarse junto con Boyd a esperar al joven pato.</p><p>Estaba demasiado enojado por como terminó todo, pero más consigo mismo. Fue demasiado ingenuo de su parte pensar que podría entender a una persona solo estudiándola, y que arreglaría un año entero de maltrato e indiferencia en tan solo unas pocas semanas de buenas intenciones. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, era obvio que no pudo comprender ni conectar con Fenton, de la misma forma que no podría conectar con cualquier otra persona de carne y hueso.</p><p>Gyro no era nada más que un hombre roto, que trataba recuperar veinte años de ostracismo y miseria, fracasando tremendamente en el intento. Hasta Fenton sabía que no valía la pena relacionarse con él, escogiendo por encima a una persona que no solo había traicionado su confianza, sino que no parecía retractarse de eso.</p><p>¿Podía culparlo? La agente D no le hizo perder un año entero de su carrera, no lo había dado un baño como espacio para trabajar, ni mucho menos le había empujado a arriesgar su vida dentro de una armadura, que podría volverse peligrosa o malvada en cualquier momento. Ella podría ahogar una bolsa de cachorros delante de Fenton, y no llegaría a odiarla tanto como debería odiarlo.</p><p>Y tal vez Fenton no le odiaba, tal vez hasta le perdonó, pero nunca llegaría a confiar lo suficiente en él como para querer ser su amigo.</p><p>No podía culparlo, hasta el día de hoy le deseaba una muerte dolorosa a Akita. Más adelante, cuando Fenton despierte y se dé cuenta finalmente del tipo de persona con la que estuvo lidiando, le odiará con la misma intensidad.</p><p>—Papá ¿Estás bien?— Boyd parecía preocupado, mirándolo desde la sala, ya vestido con su pijama, listo para ser arropado y recargarse.</p><p>Gyro quería decir que si, que todo estaba bien, si de todos modos no tenía sentido enfadarse por lo que decidió hacer Fenton. Sin embargo, su mal genio le ganó, y no pudo evitar enfadarse aún más por lo injusto que le parecía su situación.</p><p>—No, para nada, pero lo superaré— El pollo trató de no gruñir, pero se le notaba molesto, por lo que Boyd se vio un poco más alterado.</p><p>—¿No volverás hablar con el señor Fenton? ¿Nunca más?—</p><p>—No lo dije en serio, me disculpare cuando regrese, pero de todos modos dudo que desee hablar conmigo— Gyro se sintió muy inmaduro al repasar lo que dijo en su cabeza. Sonaba como un maniático del control, como si no le importara lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Fenton ¿Por qué se sintió tan desesperado en ese momento?</p><p>—Él parecía sentirlo también, así que de seguro aceptará tus disculpas…— Boyd de seguro quería agregar que “todo volverá a ser como antes”, pero no iba hacerlo porque la guía de los Whoochucks no recomendaba mentir. Gyro le conocía bien, de seguro que le hubiese gustado consolarlo.</p><p>Sin embargo, Boyd estaba en lo cierto. Fenton se disculpó antes de irse, como si sintiera que estaba en falta. Pero, aun así, si creyera que el pato estaba haciendo algo malo, la única razón por la que estaba unido al traje de Gizmoduck era su culpa. No tenía derecho a quejarse. Estaba seguro de que Fenton sentía que era lo único que podía hacer bien, y todo por las inseguridades que le sembró en su pasantía, por no haberle dado más confianza en su carrera y dejar su estúpido resentimiento atrás.</p><p>Gyro se sentía una basura. Le había arruinado la vida a Fenton, y ahora creía tener derecho de hacer las paces con él y ser buenos amigos, mágicamente. Pero que pedazo de imbécil se había convertido, su mentora de la universidad estaría avergonzada de su falta de perspectiva.</p><p>—Me disculparé y me esforzaré a ser mejor persona, no será suficiente para que Fenton y yo seamos amigos, pero al menos pagaré mi deuda— Gyro sonaba cansado, pero estaba resuelto a enmendar sus errores, aunque tenga que lidiar con las dolorosas consecuencias. Era el adulto en esta situación de todos modos.</p><p>Boyd le miró con una ligera sonrisa, se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Era reconfortante que su niño le entendiera, al menos la mayor parte de las veces. Su inteligencia artificial era un prodigio, podía entender cosas que a veces escapaba de su comprensión.</p><p>—Siento el escándalo en nuestra presentación— Gyro de disculpó con su hijo, de seguro no vio un buen ejemplo de él en ese momento. Suspiró un poco desanimado —Otra mala impresión para la madre de Fenton—</p><p>—Vamos hacerlo mejor la próxima ¿Si averiguamos cuál es su postre favorito? Podríamos ablandar su corazón empezando por su estómago—</p><p>Gyro no pudo evitar sonreírle al niño, en verdad era demasiado amable y considerado. Para crear la base de su procesador, se había basado en sí mismo cuando era más pequeño y en la especie de su mentora ¿Cómo terminó así? Al parecer era inevitable el cambio cuando uno envejece.</p><p>—Se lo preguntaremos a Fenton cuando vuelva— Conociendo como era el pato, no tendría problema con revelarle aquella información.</p><p>Lo único malo de todo el asunto de rescate, además de la pérdida de tiempo que resultaba, es que cabía la posibilidad de tener que lidiar con Gandra. No creía que fuera necesario que interactuara mucho con ella, aun recordando que lo electrocutó hasta dejarlo inconsciente apenas la conoció ¿Comenzara a salir de nuevo con Fenton? Era bastante probable, el joven pato no era un mal partido.</p><p>No le gustaba esa idea, pero si eso hacía a Fenton feliz, se acostumbraría.</p><p>Por ahora debía preparar a Boyd para que cargue su batería y aproveche a dormir un poco. A pesar del extraño día que pasaron, el pequeño le esperaba para que lo arrope y le desee las buenas noches. Se veía un poco taciturno, adoptando un gesto de preocupación que Fenton hacía cuando tenía un mal presentimiento.</p><p>—¿El señor Fenton estará bien?— Boyd no era nada tonto, sabía que Gizmoduck fue directo a una trampa. Pero por otro lado, el pato resultaba ser bastante ingenioso cuando se lo proponía.</p><p>—Claro que sí, ya debe estar llegando a su casa…— Gyro se quedó enmudecido, iba a decir que le enviaría un mensaje a Fenton, pero sabía que no estaban en buenos términos. Por otro lado, podría decirle que Boyd estaba preocupado por él, apelando a lo mucho que le estimaba.</p><p>Confundiría un poco más al pobre Fenton, pero ya debería estar más que acostumbrado.</p><p>—Llamaré y le diré buenas noches de tu parte— Dijo finalmente Gyro con un tono conciliador. Boyd sonríe un poco, mientras sus ojitos amarillos comienzan apagarse. Su batería estaba agotada, no había recibido una carga decente en bastante tiempo.</p><p>—Espero que haya conseguido rescatar a la señorita Gandra, aquel mensaje no se oía amistoso—</p><p>—Claro que consiguió rescatarla, es Gizmoduck, esos bastardos de FOWL son una banda de inútiles, espero que les haya dado la paliza que se merecen— Gyro sintió un poco de culpa al decir esto, alentar a Fenton hacer de héroe y pelear con organizaciones secretas no era bueno. Paso su mano por la cara, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza por pensar demasiado.</p><p>—Lo siento, no debería alentarlo a arriesgar su vida— A estas alturas, Gyro ya no sabía si debía disculparse o no.</p><p>—Siempre puedes cuidarlo, mientras que la armadura sea más eficiente, él estará a salvo— Murmuró el niño con un ligero “Buenas noches, papá” y apagó su sistema.</p><p>Gyro se quedó anonadado mirando a su somnoliento hijo, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, plantándole un beso en la frente al niño. Era tan listo, si Boyd supiera lo mucho que le ha ayudado, cuidarlo como si fuera un infante era un precio insignificante desde su punto de vista. La idea de mejorar la armadura de Fenton era perfecta, ya quedaba pocas etapas para que concluya con su doctorado, y con la reducción de las patrullas, podría hacer las mejoras mientras tanto. Se sentiría más tranquilo mientras la armadura fuera más segura, al menos hasta que el joven pato decida dejar de ser Gizmoduck.</p><p>Dejó descansar a Boyd y fue de inmediato a planear las nuevas actualizaciones, había estado planteándose darle una protección a la magia, para evitar que la armadura sea inutilizada contra enemigos como Magica. Podía pedirle ayuda a Quackfaster, y conseguir una especie de protección.</p><p>Ya estaba listo para comenzar a bosquejar los primeros planos, pero antes se recordó llamar a Fenton. Era un poco tarde, pero de seguro el pato estaría dando vueltas por su casa, hasta que la adrenalina de su cuerpo descienda. Le conocía bastante, era increíble las cosas que había descubierto sobre su interno con solo observarlo un par de semanas.</p><p>No recordaba porque había dejado de prestarle atención a las personas, no era tan desagradable como pensaba. Aunque si era justo, Fenton era un hombre realmente interesante y bastante fácil de apreciar. Se había perdido de mucho en esos años.</p><p>Llamó primero al celular de Fenton, pero este le dio directo a la casilla de mensajes. Probó un par de veces más, pero no respondía. Tal vez estaba con Gandra, y por eso no iba a atenderlo. No le gustaba la idea, pero necesitaba hablar con él de todos modos, así que decidió llamar a su madre.</p><p>No era que María estuviera feliz de darle su número de contacto, pero había ocasiones que Fenton se lastimaba demasiado en sus patrullas, y era más sencillo para ella esperar una llamada Gyro para avisarle si estaba en el hospital o no.</p><p>—¡Gyro! <em>Gracias a la Virgen</em>— Fue lo primero que le gritó María al atenderlo. Solo entendió su nombre, supuso que lo otro se lo gritó en español, pero el fondo de su mente rascaba un desagradable sentimiento.</p><p>—Oficial Cabrera ¿Pasa algo malo?— Gyro quería preguntar por Fenton, pero estaba un poco desconcertado por la urgencia de María.</p><p>—Fenton no ha regresado, he tratado contactarme con él y no contesta ¿Está contigo? ¿Fueron al hospital?—</p><p>—No lo he visto, también intente llamarlo… Voy a usar el comunicador de la armadura, tal vez este de camino— Gyro no solía hacer eso, no le gustaba interferir cuando Fenton estaba en un misión o patrulla, pero podría estar en problemas.</p><p>Sacó su laptop y comenzó a teclear los códigos de entrada, mientras la madre de Fenton al otro lado, se mantenía callada, pero podía escuchar como sus nerviosos dedos golpeaban la mesa de la cocina.</p><p>La armadura no le respondía, estaba completamente hackeada. El código de acceso no podía controlar las funciones de comunicación, siquiera a los archivos de emergencia, para reparar las funciones básicas a distancia.</p><p>Nada respondía.</p><p>—Han hackeado su armadura, pero eso es imposible… Su mente es la que la controla— Murmuró aterrado Gyro, mientras pasaba su mano nerviosa por su cuello.</p><p>Finalmente había pasado, Fenton había caído en combate, lejos de todos ellos y completamente solo.</p><p>—¿Gyro? ¿Sigues ahí?— María sonó distante, no solo por estar al otro lado del teléfono, sino porque él ya estaba hundiéndose en pensamientos demasiado oscuros.</p><p>—Estoy… si, iré a ver a McDuck y rastrearé a Fenton desde el laboratorio usando las señales de la armadura, tal vez se quedó sin energía y solo este varado— Eso era una enorme mentira, pero si no encontraba a Fenton pronto, iba a enloquecer. No podía creer que lo último que le dijo fue que no le hablaría más.</p><p>—Escucha Gyro, puedo dar una alerta de persona desaparecida en la policía de inmediato, avísame si no encuentras nada— María podría cobrarse unos favores en la comisaría, pero necesitaba más información. Gyro tuvo que luchar para poder hablar, ya estaba perdiendo su enfoque.</p><p>—Le informaré apenas tenga noticias— Cortó la llamada, y comenzó a cavilar.</p><p>Gyro sentía que la garganta se le cerraba, no sabía porque estaba tan ansioso. Se había olvidado de aquella sensación, el horror de perder a alguien que estimaba le estaba aplastando el corazón. No se había sentido así desde que tuvo que dejar atrás a Boyd, después de la destrucción de Tokyolk.</p><p>—Céntrate, céntrate, no puede estar muerto, solo está perdido… Eso, solo está perdido— Gyro trató de calmar la aplastante angustia que le invadía, y gruño por lo bajo. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácil.</p><p>Llamó a McDuck apenas pudo volver hablar. Fue doloroso intentar articular las primeras palabras, pero dejó que su rabia las alimentara. Realmente su jefe a veces era demasiado condescendiente, pero por suerte comprendió la urgencia que tenía.</p><p>Le dio la orden a Lil Bulb de vigilar la carga de Boyd, y cuando estuviera listo, Huey Duck le buscaría para llevarlo al laboratorio. Esperaba que las noticias de la desaparición de Fenton no se expandieran muy rápido.</p><p>Gyro salió de su departamento para correr al auto de la compañía, listo para ir al laboratorio. Mientras conducía intentando no accidentarse antes de llegar a sus instalaciones de investigación, se percató porque hace tiempo no se acercaba a las personas.</p><p>Su corazón sufría demasiado con la idea de perderlos.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Las horas pasaron sin una sola señal del traje de Gizmoduck ni de Fenton. Era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.</p><p>Por más que Gyro intentó redireccionar las últimas señales que el traje había producido antes de llegar a las afueras de Duckburg, para que la policía pudiera empezar a buscar, no obtuvo ninguna información concreta del paradero de Fenton.</p><p>No había mucho más que pudiera hacer, al menos enviar a sus pequeños Lil Bulb a que busquen cualquier pista necesaria. La policía ya estaba investigando el último lugar donde consiguió rastrear la señal de Gizmoduck, pero no encontraron ningún indicio sobre el paradero de Fenton.</p><p>Había pasado toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana trabajando en una unidad de rastreo de ADN, para usar la firma genética de la madre de Fenton, pero el tiempo corría y el aparato no hacía más que fallar cada vez que pasaba los datos por los satélites de McDuck.</p><p>No había comido nada y se mantenía despierto a base de café. Trabajar le estaba ayudando a no entrar en pánico, su mente y manos ocupadas le permitían no pensar en los horribles escenarios en lo que estaría Fenton, pero estaba cansándose y ya estaba planteándose darse un baño pasada la tarde. De repente, Huey Duck y Boyd irrumpen en el laboratorio con demasiada celeridad. Le miraron como si el mundo se fuera acabar en cualquier momento, y estaba seguro de que dudaron un poco en darle las noticias por su deplorable estado, hasta que decidieron gritarle al unísono.</p><p>—¡Gizmoduck está atacando la mansión McDuck!—</p><p>¿Cómo era eso posible? El traje no emitía ninguna señal, ni siquiera había conseguido rastrear la firma genética de Fenton, por lo que no se encontraba dentro del traje ¿Cómo era posible que el Gizmoduck se pueda mover sin Fenton?</p><p>
  <em>Al menos que…</em>
</p><p>—Debo ir a desactivarlo, luego averiguaré que sucedió— Gyro no tenía mucha idea que estaba pasando, pero si su invento se había vuelto malvado finalmente, lastimando de alguna forma a Fenton, iba a reducirlo a cenizas. Buscó el láser más poderoso que había diseñado y recuperó los códigos de seguridad con la frecuencia de voz del pato, por si la armadura podía ser deshabilitada de esa forma. Era una pena que no haya podido restituir su aerosol de clonación, le hubiera venido bien unas manos extras.</p><p>—Manny cuida de Boyd y del sobrino rojo, no permitas que salgan del laboratorio— Por suerte el hombre caballo sin cabeza estaba más descansado que él, y podía vigilar a los niños. También dejó a Lil Bulb a cargo de Boyd, técnicamente era el hermano menor, pero su inteligencia artificial era más avanzada.</p><p>—Papá, deja que te acompañe, yo puedo ayudar— Boyd parecía estar dispuesto a enfrentar a algo que apenas conocía, y eso hizo alarmarlo aún más. Ese rasgo de Fenton fue lo que lo llevo a arriesgarse, y vaya a uno a saber si a perder la vida.</p><p>
  <em>No iba a perder a otra persona valiosa. No podía perder a Boyd.</em>
</p><p>—¡No!— Gyro le gritó a Boyd, mirándolo con intensidad, sintiéndose como una basura por tener que reprenderlo —Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que averigüe que está pasando, y dejaras que los adultos solucionen el problema—</p><p>Era ridículo para cualquiera pensar que Boyd no era un adulto. Su pequeño droide tenía casi veinte años desde que le construyó, pero había modificado tanto su programación de base, que carecía de la experiencia suficiente como para confrontar una crisis como esas. Era solo un niño, su niño ¿Cómo podría arriesgarlo a que lo destruyan o peor aún, afecten su tecnología y programación para lastimar a otros?</p><p>Boyd parecía no entender el peligro al que podría exponerse, era demasiado terco para su propio bien.</p><p>—Tengo mi sistema de seguridad integrado, puedo activar mis armas y detener a… —</p><p>Esto ya era suficiente, Gyro tenía que cortar esta situación de raíz.</p><p>—Boyd, soy tu padre y vas a obedecerme, te quedaras aquí y me esperaras, o te pondré en estado de suspensión— La amenaza parece haber puesto en alerta al sobrino de rojo, que parecía perder los estribos con demasiada facilidad.</p><p>—No puede hacer eso, toda su progresión se perderá— Huey miro molesto a Gyro, listo para gritarle y lanzarse a atacarlo, pero Boyd le detuvo sujetándole la mano. No parecía estar de acuerdo con la orden, pero el droide tomó una decisión.</p><p>—Papá tiene razón, esperaremos aquí con Manny— el pequeño loro miro a Huey con cierta calma, tratando de entretenerlo para que su mal genio no le afecte —¿Tus hermanos estarán bien?—</p><p>-Están a salvo todavía, Beakly y el tío Scrooge están con ellos ¿en verdad Gyro ira solo?-</p><p>Gyro no parecía inmutarse por el comentario, le pidió a Manny que cuide de Boyd y de Huey, y si fuera necesario que selle el laboratorio. El hombre caballo sin cabeza no estaba de acuerdo con la locura que iba a realizar, pero si lo pensaba bien, era el único que podía desactivar la armadura de Gizmoduck, y el único que había solucionado todos los desastres que ocasionaban sus inventos fallidos, al menos en la medida de desmantelarlos.</p><p>Si ese pedazo de chatarra había dañado a Fenton por un mal funcionamiento, no solo iba a destruirlo, sino que iba a cancelar para siempre el proyecto Gizmoduck.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Cuando Gosalyn había deseado el regreso a la acción de Gizmoduck, jamás se imaginó que sería así, y mucho menos que Drake tuviera razón en la parte de llamar la atención.</p><p>Hacía una hora aproximadamente habían regresado a Duckburg, después de una exitosa misión en Saint Canard. Fue más que gratificante atrapar a los traficantes de falsificaciones y entregarlos a la justicia, más después de la semana asquerosa que habían pasado tratando de detener a los Beagles Boys y sus manías cleptómanas. La alcaldesa Owlson no aprobaba la teatralidad de Drake, mucho menos que este usando el manto de Darkwing Duck para luchar contra el crimen, pero admitió que gracias a su ayuda, se ahorró todo un operativo de captura que hubiese hecho sufrir demasiado al presupuesto de la policía.</p><p>No solo eso, Drake sentía que finalmente había sido de utilidad a su ciudad, ayudando a la gente y atrapando criminales reales, no idiotas con dinero aburridos con sus vidas. Gosalyn se sentía más que revindicada, podría hasta acostumbrarse a trabajar como heroína para Owlson en su futuro, era una alcaldesa joven, emprendedora y honesta.</p><p>—Esa fue una gran victoria para Darkwing Duck, esos sujetos ni siquiera nos vieron venir— Launchpad estaba radiante, hacía mucho que no pilotaba y usar el Thunderquack por primera vez, levantó muchísimo su moral. Gosalyn debía admitir que cuando el piloto les había mostrado por primera vez aquel avión, tenía sus dudas, pero se calmó un poco al enterarse de que había recibido la ayuda de Fenton para construirlo.</p><p>Lo que no entendía era la necesidad de poner la cara de Drake en todos los aparatos que hacían para combatir el crimen. Sabía que era una marca de Darkwing, pero ellos necesitaban ser más discretos, no iban a vender una línea de juguetes en un futuro cercano. No tenía caso quejarse, al menos era funcional.</p><p>Si Launchpad era feliz, Drake en consecuencia era más que contento. Gosalyn debía agradecerle a Fenton en algún momento por toda la ayuda que les había prestado, más allá que ella tuvo que hacer mantenimiento mientras estaba trabajando en su doctorado, el pato les dio todo lo que necesitaba y más para atrapar criminales.</p><p>Tal vez invitarlo a una cena sea una buena idea, Drake era tan buen cocinero que el pobre Fenton se moriría al probar su comida.</p><p>—Por supuesto que sí, esas mentes criminales han subestimado mi habilidad innata de entender lo que está pasando en sus retorcidas cabezas… ¡Y estuve asombroso! Hasta practique mis nuevos movimientos de karate— Drake ya estaba demasiado entusiasmado, no paro de divagar sobre mejorar sus abrumadoras presentaciones para cuando vuelva a la acción, y a pesar de lo agitada que fue la noche, no había recibido tanto castigo como para bajar su moral.</p><p>—Nos merecemos un buen descanso, pizza, helado y… — Gosalyn ya estaba enumerando la velada perfecta para los tres, pero Drake y Launchpad tenían sus propios planes.</p><p>-¡Maratón de Darkwing Duck!-</p><p>Gosalyn no podía con los dos, amaban demasiado ese programa, y no iba a ponerles reparo para que lo disfruten. Habían pasado una semana difícil y saborear una victoria satisfactoria era lo que iban hacer.</p><p>No fue hasta que se acomodaron los tres en el sofá de Launchpad para ver la televisión, cuando el noticiero local anunció un nuevo desastre en la ciudad de Duckburg, relacionado con la mansión de McDuck.</p><p>—¿Ese no es Gizmoduck? ¿Por qué está atacando a la mansión McDuck?— Gosalyn se sentía atrapada en una especie de universo paralelo, en donde los héroes eran en realidad los villanos que debían detener.</p><p>Launchpad parecía estar desconsolado, no creía que el héroe de Duckburg sea capaza de atacar de esa forma a la ciudad, y mucho menos al señor McDuck.</p><p>—Eso no puede ser, él jamás le haría daño al señor McDee—</p><p>La forma en la que su voz se quebró le hizo pensar que probablemente, conocía a la persona que usaba el traje de Gizmoduck. Gosalyn solo iba a empezar a llamarlo traidor a partir de ese momento.</p><p>—Hay otros sujetos con él… ¡Ese es Steelbeak!  Ese idiota, me debe una paliza—Drake estaba listo para su revancha contra Steelbeak, y si podía golpear a Gizmoduck en el proceso, bienvenido sea. Gosalyn estaba muy preocupada por Dewey, no se sabía del estado en el que se encontraba la familia McDuck, pero no creía que estuvieran en condiciones de detener al mismísimo héroe de Duckburg.</p><p>—Drake, no te parece sospechoso que Gizmoduck ataque a su propio jefe— Si bien ella estaba segura de que McDuck podría ser traicionado por sus propios empleados, dado el caso de Bradford Buzzard, era muy extraño que el usuario de la armadura decidiera repentinamente ponerse en su contra.</p><p>Había algo que no cuadraba en aquel asunto.</p><p>—Tienes razón, de seguro estaba en sus planes traicionarlos a todos, jamás me fie de ese sujeto— Drake ya estaba corriendo a enfundarse en su traje. Era bastante seguro que pensaba golpear a los perpetradores, y preguntarles después. Se le veía más molesto de lo habitual —Fenton debe estar destruido por esta traición, todo el trabajo que invirtió para que ese petulante le dé la espalda, voy a golpear a ese idiota de Gizmoduck como un tambor—</p><p>Launchpad parecía preocupado por la situación, sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Gosalyn no estaba del todo segura de aquella inesperada traición, pero debían detener aquel indiscriminado ataque, y averiguar que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>Los tres se prepararon para salir, recuperando su equipo, planeando como detener a Gizmoduck en el camino.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenton y Morgana se dirigen a rescatar a Gandra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana caminó pesadamente detrás de Fenton, reflexionando como había terminado en aquella situación. Por culpa de su curiosidad quedo enfrascada en un asunto bastante complicado, y por el momento solo parecía empeorar. Si no se hubiera bajado de su auto y continuaba manejando sin detenerse, ya estaría en su departamento, rodeada de sus libros y lejos de la realidad. Pero debía ayudar, había hecho un trato con este pato en cuestión, el cual ya cumplió con su parte. Solo tenía que llevarlo a sano y salvo con su familia, y así sería liberada de aquel compromiso mágico contraído. Pero no se veía que eso fuera posible en la brevedad, al menos no en ese momento.</p><p>Hasta podría decir que Fenton estaba retrasando aquel encuentro, pero ella no iba a juzgarlo. Apenas estaba entendiendo la magnitud del problema en el que se había metido.</p><p>Entendió que una organización secreta, que al parecer eran criminales como su padre, secuestraron a su propia agente para tenderle una trampa a Fenton, y robar una armadura robótica creada por el tal Gyro, la cual posee el poder de un arma de destrucción masiva.</p><p>Ella era consciente de que el mundo era un desastre, y esta situación tan desopilante casi justifica su reclusión voluntaria por once años en la vieja mansión de su familia. Pero por otro lado, debía admitir que jamás pensó que el exterior fuera más interesante de lo que imaginaba.</p><p>—¿Qué podríamos hacer para infiltrarnos? Pude noquear a la mayoría de los guardias con ayuda de mi armadura, pero no tengo nada que sirva para eso— Fenton parecía un poco abrumado, y era comprensible, estaba regresando a lugar donde había sido torturado por horas. El sujeto debía ser un poco masoquista.</p><p>—Si lo que quieres es noquearlos, podría dormirlos hasta que termines tus asuntos aquí— Morgana prefería evitar pelear directamente, no era su estilo y además no deseaba volver a ver moribundo a su compañero.</p><p>Fenton le miró con una enorme sonrisa, la cual le molestó un poco. Su relación sería complicada si seguía mostrándole sus habilidades. De ahora más iba a esperar demasiado de ella, y eso la incomodaba muchísimo. No le gustaba que las personas tuvieran expectativas sobre lo que podría llegar a lograr.</p><p>Por otro lado, tenía curiosidad sobre el laboratorio secreto y la pobre agente cautiva que fueron a rescatar. Dormir a los esbirros de aquel lugar iba a ser un precio pequeño a pagar para satisfacer aquella inquietud.</p><p>—Necesito que abras la entrada del bunker— Morgana habló con cierta monotonía, estaba repasando en su cabeza cual era el hechizo adecuado para aquella situación.</p><p>—Eso será fácil, parece que no repararon las cerraduras ni las cámaras que rompí— Comentó Fenton con cierto alivio. La entrada al parecer no activaba el sistema de seguridad, pero de todas formas no lo necesitaba. Morgana miró con cierta duda al pato y murmuró.</p><p>—Cubre tu pico y cierra los ojos, no servirá de nada si también te duermes…—</p><p>La joven bruja descubrió un par de cosas en ese momento. Que Fenton le tenía mucha más confianza de la que debería tenerle, y que al parecer no iba a intentar preguntarle cómo funcionan sus hechizos. De seguro tenía curiosidad, pero al menos entendió cuando le dijo que le aburría hablar de eso, y fue considerado de su parte.</p><p>Tomó la pequeña bolsa de arenisca que sacó de su auto, y se concentró en el hechizo a recitar. No había nada especial en aquella sustancia, era solo arenisca común, pero los hechizos de sueño invocaban los poderes de Morfeo y la arena era un excelente canal para estos.</p><p>El hechizo fue sencillo, sopló la arena de sus manos, dejando que esta se expandiera en cada rincón de aquel laboratorio. Si tenían suerte, todos los esbirros y guardias del lugar se verían afectados.</p><p>—Ya está… ¿Te sientes bien?—</p><p>Fenton bostezo un poco, al parecer estaba tan cansado que el mínimo contacto con aquella magia le estaba afectando. Morgana gruñó por lo bajo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.</p><p>—Lo siento, creo que me afectó un poco— Fenton golpeó su cara enérgicamente, para despertarse y se encaminó dentro del bunker.</p><p>Morgana le siguió, sintiendo un poco de simpatía en Fenton. El hechizo te dejaba descansar tanto como tu cuerpo lo necesitaba, y al parecer estaba más cansado de lo que quería demostrar. Tal vez pronto pueda llevarlo con su familia, no parecía haber nada que los detuviera, la mayoría de los esbirros se encontraban dormidos a su paso. A estos villanos no le preocupaban las protecciones mágicas, lo cual facilitó el éxito de aquel encantamiento.</p><p>—Es increíble, todos están dormidos— El pato parecía genuinamente impresionado, lo cual era realmente entrañable.</p><p>—He tenido suerte, algo así no se repetirá— Morgana trató de bajar las expectativas de Fenton, pero este le miraba como si fuera la archimaga más poderosa del mundo.</p><p>—¿Qué buscamos exactamente?— Ella carraspeo, tratando de entretener al pato, y así evitar que se haga ideas raras de sus habilidades.</p><p>—Hay unas celdas al fondo, de seguro encontraremos a Gandra allí— Fenton se adentró a la curiosa guarida, y Morgana aprovecho a mirar las instalaciones con suma atención.</p><p>Era un sitio poco inspirado, se notaba que había sido construido demasiado rápido y para un solo propósito, posiblemente emboscar a Fenton. Poseía un sistema de seguridad muy básico, pocas defensas y un pequeño equipo de laboratorio. Lo más interesante de aquel lugar, era la enorme máquina con bicamara en medio de la habitación. Vio un poco incomoda el circuito que se hallaba uniendo ambas cámaras, sabiendo que había sido inspirado en la magia.</p><p>Esa máquina era problemática ¿Acaso habían puesto a Fenton ahí?</p><p>—¡Gandra! ¡¿Estás bien?!— Gritó de repente el pato.</p><p>Morgana no tuvo tiempo de apreciar el sitio donde torturaron a su acompañante, al centrar su atención a la celda que estaba abriendo Fenton. Había una joven pollita vestida con un top negro y pantalones abombados, la cual estaba completamente dormida por su hechizo.</p><p>—Morgana ayúdame a moverla— Fenton sujetó a la joven de sus axilas, así que la pata optó por levantar sus piernas.</p><p>Cargaron a la pollita y la colocaron en unos sillones viejos que encontraron en una sala, que parecía ser usada para descansar. Pusieron todas las almohadas que encontraron debajo de ella, para que estuviera cómoda. Morgana instintivamente uso el mismo hechizo de diagnóstico que uso en Fenton, para asegurarse de que la joven no esté en peligro. No se veía nada bien, había señales de lesiones internas y daño en órganos vitales, pero su pulso era estable y "algo" dentro de ella estaba curando sus heridas.</p><p>—Estará bien, pero hay algo que no forma parte de su cuerpo… Al parecer la está curando— Comentó Morgana al terminar su diagnostico.</p><p>Fenton suspiró como si estuviese aguantando la respiración hasta ese momento. La miró con una sonrisa aliviada, la cual le hizo sentir un poco curiosa. Exclamó un <em>"Gracias a la Virgen"</em> en español, lo cual hizo que Morgana resoplara un poco indignada. Ni a la Virgen ni a Dios le importaba un carajo lo que les pasara.</p><p>—Deben ser sus nanobots, de seguro recuperaron su programación establecida— Dijo con tono casual Fenton.</p><p>—¿Nanobots? ¿Es decir que tiene pequeños robots en su interior?— Morgana presentía que no iba a ser lo más raro que iba a escuchar ese día. Fenton no parecía perder la paciencia con su falta de conocimiento, y le explicó sobre su extraño mundo de científicos locos y chucherías tecnológicas, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.</p><p>—…Además se hizo unas modificaciones en su piel, para poder utilizar descargas eléctricas para defenderse y mejoró su vista con unas lentillas especiales— Explicó con cierto entusiasmo el joven científico.</p><p>Eso sonaba fascinante. Sin duda la chica que fueron a rescatar era poco común. Era curioso que necesitara semejantes aditamentos, pero supuso que ser agente de una organización criminal actualmente demandaba ciertas características especiales.</p><p>—A ver si entendí, en porcentajes ¿Ella es un cuarenta o cincuenta por ciento cyborg?— Morgana bromeo un poco, sintiéndose atrapada en una de las historias de ciencia ficción que solía leer. No pudo evitar burlarse de la idea de la existencia de los cyborgs, pero notó que los hombros de Fenton se relajaban de repente. Este comenzó a reírse, de forma histérica, haciendo que ella temiera por su estabilidad mental.</p><p>Sin embargo, el pato le miró con los ojos llorosos, tratando de recuperar la respiración —Morgana, eres muy graciosa ¿no te lo habían dicho?—</p><p>Ella se turbó un poco. Resopló tratando de evitar contagiarse con la risa de Fenton. El pobre hombre tenía un humor terrible.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Fenton estaba un poco más tranquilo al haber encontrado a Gandra a salvo. No dudó en dejarla al cuidado de Morgana, y comenzó a revisar el resto del laboratorio en busca de su armadura. No había señales de la armadura de Gizmoduck, ni Steelbeak ni de Black Heron.</p><p>Eso no era una buena señal.</p><p>En el depósito detrás del laboratorio solo pudo encontrar el mecanismo del lanza pasteles y partes de los protectores del antebrazos pertenecientes a la armadura de Gizmoduck ¿Los habían reemplazado? Y si fue así ¿cómo pudieron controlar la armadura para llevársela?</p><p>—<em>Blathering Blatherskite</em>— dijo con suavidad Fenton. Los protectores del antebrazo reaccionaron ante su comando de voz y se unieron a sus miembros superiores con facilidad. Al parecer la armadura seguía respondiendo a sus ondas cerebrales y obedeciendo su voluntad.</p><p>Esto era muy sospechoso, no habían cambiado el sujeto que controlaba la armadura, seguía siendo él. No podían haberse llevado el invento de Gyro, si seguía siendo el mismo que lo usaba. Era probable que tuviera algo que ver con la máquina en la que lo torturaron por horas.</p><p>No tenía recuerdos claros de aquella terrible experiencia, el constante dolor y la perdida de sus sentidos le dificultó que entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Habían conseguido replicar sus ondas cerebrales de alguna forma, pero no podía imaginarse como lo habían conseguido. Lo único que bastaba era revisar la base de datos que había en el laboratorio.</p><p>—i¿Quién demonios eres?!—</p><p>El gritó de Gandra lo alertó, y corrió de inmediato preocupado por las dos. Podrían haber regresado Black Heron, y Morgana corría peligro. Sin embargo, solo encontró a la bruja en la esquina de la habitación, bastante alejada de Gandra que parecía estar a punto de atacarla.</p><p>—¿Gandra?— Fenton se acercó con cuidado, colocándose entre la asustada pollita y Morgana. Era gracioso que tuviera que interferir de esa forma cada vez que se encontraban —Me alegra que estés bien, pero podrías evitar electrocutar a mi amiga—</p><p>—¿Esa rarita es tu amiga? Tus estándares son cada vez más bajos— Escupió Gandra con cierta condescendencia.</p><p>—Parece que está molesta— Comentó lacónicamente Morgana.</p><p>—Si, no te preocupes no es personal, ella la ha tenido difícil— Fenton se disculpó con la joven pata, y vio como Gandra comenzó a reírse de forma histérica.</p><p>—¿Ahora tienes una amiga? Me encierran por dos días y apareces con una cualquiera, pensé que te gustaba tu estúpido jefe—</p><p>Fenton iba a pedirle a Gandra que se calme, para poder salir de aquel laboratorio. Sin embargo, vio como su reciente compañía golpeo su puño contra su mano, adoptando un aire de epifanía.</p><p>—Así que el tal Gyro es tu jefe… ¿Eso significa que vives en un cliché romántico?— Bromeo Morgana sonriendo con malicia, mientras acomodaba sus gafas.</p><p>—No es un buen momento para bromear— Fenton sentía que se le calentaban las mejillas, pero carraspeo antes de dirigirse a Gandra —¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a un hospital?—</p><p>—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, pero me sorprende que estés vivo, pensé que usarían la máquina de transferencia de ondas cerebrales en ti— Gandra parecía saber lo que le pasó, y era posible que supiera cual fue el procedimiento que utilizaron.</p><p>Fenton miró a Morgana con cierta duda. Notó que ella negó, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro. Al parecer no deseaba que revelara como lo ayudó a recuperarse, no entendía porque, pero de seguro era porque era muy tímida con las personas.</p><p>—Creo que la usaron, pero el daño no fue tan serio, solo tuve que dormir un poco para recuperarme…— Fenton mintió tratando de sonreír con cierta calma —¿Me podrías explicar que sucedió aquí?—</p><p>—Estábamos investigando un nuevo procesador que emulara las ondas cerebrales de un ser vivo, y queríamos crear una inteligencia artificial para controlar a distancia la armadura de Gizmoduck— Gandra parecía un poco incomoda al hablar de esto. No parecía convencida de la mentira de Fenton y miraba con desconfianza a Morgana. Sin embargo, continuó hablando debido a lo asustada que estaba.</p><p>—Encontramos que podíamos tomar un sujeto y copiar sus ondas cerebrales para crear una inteligencia artificial, al parecer no había daños al principio y planeaba invitarte a probarla, pero cuando Heron me atacó me reveló que la tecnología no estaba completa y podría calcinar las neuronas de la fuente— Terminó de explicar la joven pollita, disipando las dudas de Fenton.</p><p>—Ya veo, al hacer una copia de mis ondas cerebrales la armadura sigue con su programación habitual, solo que puede controlarse sin necesidad de vestirla— Fenton rascó la base de su pico mientras pensaba —Si el procesador es para activar y mover la armadura, alguien puede darle órdenes de forma remota, como si fuera un juguete—</p><p>—¿Qué tan malo es Doc?— Morgana se veía un poco perdida ante tanta información. Fenton se disculpó e intentó explicarle en el problema en el que estaban. Gandra solo le dedicó una mirada de hastío.</p><p>—En principio, solo yo podía manipular la armadura de Gizmoduck al vestirla, pero ahora colocaron dentro de ella una inteligencia artificial que posee mis ondas cerebrales, puede moverse y utilizar todas sus armas… y con esto, cualquier miembro de FOWL puede darle órdenes, sin restricciones—</p><p>Morgana se quedó callada y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos. Gandra estaba a punto de protestar sobre el tiempo que estaba perdiendo Fenton en explicarle aquello a la joven pata.</p><p>—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que tu familia este en riesgo?— La pregunta de Morgana desenterró el temor que tenía respecto a Gyro. No quería pensar en ello, pero con la posibilidad de que la armadura ataque a la ciudad o a McDuck, le destruiría, y conociéndolo, intentaría enfrentarla para desmantelarla, lo cual sería un suicidio.</p><p>—Necesito ayuda, de las dos, no podré parar a la armadura por mis medios y si no hacemos algo, mucha gente estará en peligro— Fenton trató de ser humilde en aquel momento, por sí solo no conseguiría nada.</p><p>Morgana estaba por decirle algo, pero Gandra la interrumpe, increpando a Fenton de inmediato.</p><p>—¿Estás loco? No voy a ayudar a un rico a salvarse de su propia estupidez, y tú tampoco deberías— Gandra estaba fuera de sí, casi escupió con desprecio la petición de Fenton — McDuck quería tener un héroe de brillante armadura que haga sus mandados ¿Qué crees? Obtuvo justo lo que se merece—</p><p>Fenton le miró como si no pudiera entender lo que estaba diciendo. No esperaba que estallara de esa forma, de cierta forma esperaba que se negara, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que no quiera arriesgarse. Miró a Morgana disculpándose por el arrebato, pero ella simplemente subió sus hombros.</p><p>Claro, no había que exagerar, Gandra no les debía nada y estaba en su derecho en negarse.</p><p>—Está bien, te llevaremos a Duckburg, y te pondrás a salvo ¿tienes a alguien a quien acudir?— Ofreció Fenton con cierta urgencia.</p><p>Gandra le miró como si le hubiese una segunda cabeza, y le señaló con molestia.</p><p>—¿Piensas ir hasta allá a arriesgar tu vida por ese viejo avaro? Eres un incauto, estas desperdiciando tu vida en cuidar a esa gente, no se merecen nada de ti— Ella le extiende su mano dispuesta a ofrecerle otra opción —Ven conmigo, deja todo atrás y salgamos de esta ciudad, podemos hacer lo que queramos, juntos seríamos la pareja de científicos más famosa del mundo—</p><p>Un incómodo silencio se instauró entre los tres, hasta que el chasquido de la lengua de Morgana los sorprendió.</p><p>—Bueno, debo admitir que la oferta de la señorita es muy buena— La pata dijo esto con una sonrisa fantasma en su rostro, que era difícil de leer.</p><p>Fenton le miró por un momento. Por alguna razón pensó que la pata atacaría verbalmente a Gandra, pero fue bastante comprensiva. También era posible que solo se esté proyectando, ya que él estaba molesto con la pollita. Es más, era probable que a Morgana no le importara en lo más mínimo.</p><p>Así que dependía de él.</p><p>—No puedo escapar Gandra, tengo que solucionar esto, mi familia y amigos corren peligro— Declaró Fenton un poco molesto consigo mismo.</p><p>—¿Familia? ¿Amigos? Ellos no son nada tuyo más que conocidos, y ya tienes edad suficiente para dejar a tu madre atrás ¿no?— Escupió Gandra sin pensar.</p><p>Antes de que Fenton pudiera contestarle, Morgana carraspeó, y se acercó a Gandra estirando su mano para palmear su cabeza. El pato no se había percatado aun de lo alta que era la joven bruja, en comparación a ellos dos. Fue un poco intimidante ver aquel gesto de su parte, no sabía a ciencia cierta si quería calmarla o asustarla.</p><p>—Hey— Morgana palmeó un par de veces más a Gandra —¿No te sientes cansada? Te ves bastante cansada, y muy estresada ¿Qué tal si descansas un poco?—</p><p>Gandra intentó quitarse la mano de Morgana de encima, pero no podía moverla, se había debilitado por completo. De repente, balbuceo unas cosas sin sentido y se desmayó en brazos de la joven bruja.</p><p>—Supongo que no contamos con ella— Ponderó Morgana.</p><p>Fenton pasó sus manos por su cara y gritó frustrado, tapando su pico. Siquiera Gyro, en sus peores días, le hizo sentir tan miserable. No quería pensar que rescatar a Gandra fue una mala idea, y que perdió más de lo que ganó, pero la mujer siquiera lo registraba. Ella no podía pensar más que en su venganza contra la gente rica, y no le importaba lo que él quería, ni veía las implicaciones de lo que significaba Gizmoduck para la gente de Duckburg.</p><p>¿Y qué significaba para él? Se supone que odiaba esa parte de su vida. Sin embargo, se sentía incompleto sin esa estructura de metal encima.</p><p>—Morgana, no pudiste decirme si ibas ayudarme— Fenton recuperó la compostura, pero sus ánimos estaban por el suelo. Agradecía no haberle mostrado aquella debilidad a Gandra.</p><p>—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta— La joven pata sujetó a Gandra con dificultad, no parecía estar segura si dejarla caer al suelo o no —¿Cómo la llevamos al auto?—</p><p>Por alguna razón, Fenton se sintió un poco más ligero su pecho, como si no tuviera que cargar con todo el peso solo. Notó que sintió la misma sensación que tuvo al conocer a Drake, y fue como un bálsamo para su golpeada moral. Se dio cuenta que tenía a disposición los antebrazos de la armadura de Gizmoduck y con la energía suficiente para ser funcional.</p><p>Con la ayuda de aquella pieza de armadura, cargó con suma facilidad a la inconsciente Gandra y la llevó a cuesta, con Morgana yendo a su espalda. Era como si estuviera cubriendo su retaguardia, posiblemente preocupada de que haga algo estúpido de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Crees que podré detener a Gizmoduck? Nunca pensé que debería luchar contra él, y ahora que lo pienso, suena como una locura— Confesó Fenton con cierta amargura.</p><p>Él sentía su espíritu golpeado, se había dado cuenta de que sus buenas intenciones solo lo llevaron a un miserable camino. Había fallado de nuevo siendo Fenton, ya que Gandra ni siquiera deseaba escucharlo, ni ayudarlo. Ella no deseaba su felicidad, ni le preocupaba lo que sentía.</p><p>El contraste con Gyro, con el actual, era demasiado marcado. Le extrañaba demasiado, más de lo que podía dar crédito, ya que solo habían pasado día y medio separados. Hasta su nueva amiga se percató de eso, porque le dedico unas palabras consoladoras antes de llegar a su Fiat 600 rojo.</p><p>—Vas a reunirte con tu familia y verás a Gyro de nuevo, luego quemaremos ese puente— Morgana no dijo nada más al respecto. Ya estaba todo dicho.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Gandra despertó con un asfixiante olor a libros viejos y sopa de miso, y se levantó al sentir una ligera turbulencia a su alrededor y el grito de un cantante de rock, exclamando a todo pulmón sobre una autopista hacia el infierno.</p><p>—…¿Crees que podría funcionar? Solo nos dará unos minutos, pero sería una pequeña gran ventaja—</p><p>La voz de Fenton sonaba centrada y clara, entre la estridente música. En cambio, la voz de su acompañante, la cual le pasó un pedazo de papel amarillento mientras conducía, era muy suave y arrastrada.</p><p>—Escribe la runa tal cual está en el papel en la armadura, la runa hermana está en la mansión de mi familia, en caso de emergencia la activaré y…—</p><p>Estaban planeando algo que no podía comprender, perdió el hilo de la conversación con aquel tema sobre runas. Notó que estaba en el asiento trasero de un Fiat 600, y se sentía un poco incomoda entre una pila de libros viejos y una caja llena de ramen instantáneo. Delante de ella, vio a Fenton en el asiento de copiloto y a la extraña pata de la parka militar manejando.</p><p>—¿No tienes música más amena? No es una canción muy inspiradora si dice tantas veces infierno— Protestó de repente Fenton ante el estridente estribillo.</p><p>—Mi auto, mi música— Ponderó la pata. La canción terminó y la cinta salió despedida del viejo estéreo. La dueña del auto la tomó, la guardó y busco otra cinta en una pequeña caja su lado para reproducirla. Un estridente riff de guitarra comenzó a perforarle el tímpano, haciendo que Gandra gruñera molesta.</p><p>—¿Por qué toda la música que tienes es horrible? Y estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, ¿Para qué te molestas en usar cintas magnéticas? Son reliquias del pasado—</p><p>Al parecer la extraña mujer no le contestó, pero bajó el volumen de su horrible música de rock de los 80. Sentía un asco con todo lo que representaba ese viejo estéreo, siquiera podía hackearlo para reproducir una pista techno adecuada.</p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes Gandra?— Preguntó con cierta timidez Fenton, como si estuviera evitando su mal genio. Gandra se sentía más descansada y de mejor humor, a pesar de sus circunstancias.</p><p>—Me siento bien, pero ¿Qué pasó?— Ella preguntó con cierta calma, mientras quitaba una pequeña araña que se había subido a su cabeza. De seguro estaba escondida entre aquellos viejos libros polvorientos.</p><p>—Te desmayaste de repente, al parecer estabas agotada— Fenton se detuvo un momento para aclarar su garganta —Y te sacamos del laboratorio porque no sabemos en qué situación estas con FOWL—</p><p>Gandra pensó en su situación, y podría decir que había sido despedida de aquella organización. No de la forma que suelen despedir a las personas de sus trabajos, pero cuando estas en el mundo de los espías y criminales, corres ciertos riesgos.</p><p>—Creo que estoy oficialmente despedida, deberé empezar de cero en otra organización— Gandra vio la entrada de Duckburg desde la pequeña ventana del auto y recordó el intento de discusión que tuvo con Fenton, en el cual dijo cosas que posiblemente no las haya pensado muy bien.</p><p>¿Qué pensará el pato de ella?</p><p>—¿Dónde quieres que te dejemos? Hay una estación de bus por este camino— Preguntó de repente la extraña amiga de Fenton. Al parecer no le guardaba rencor o no le importaba su existencia. Era una persona difícil de leer, el escáner de su vista biométrica solo mostraba signos de interrogantes como característica.</p><p>Cuando no podías determinar si alguien era una amenaza o no, debías ir con cuidado. Fenton no parecía entender con el tipo de persona en la que estaba confiando.</p><p>—Si, está bien, la estación del bus es adecuada— Gandra vio como el auto comenzó a bajar su velocidad, y se acercaban a la estación del bus de Duckburg.</p><p>Fenton no dijo nada cuando el auto se detuvo. Salió del auto para ayudar a Gandra y acompañarla hasta la boletería. Los dos no se hablaron mucho hasta que el pato le compró un boleto de ida a una pequeña ciudad a las afueras. Ella no le explicó quien la esperaba en ese lugar y parecía que Fenton no estaba interesado en interrogarla al respecto.</p><p>¿Por qué era tan considerado? Le había insultado y le había pedido que abandone a su familia y amigos, solo porque ella pensaba que su idea era mejor. Ella nunca fue considerada con él, ahora que lo pensaba.</p><p>—Espero que estés bien Gandra, y logres continuar con tu carrera, eres una de las científicas más talentosas que he conocido— Fenton le dedicó una sonrisa amable y sincera, que le hizo revolver el estómago. Ella se sintió como si hubiese pateado un cachorro demasiado lindo.</p><p>—¿De verdad no quieres venir conmigo? Hasta tu amiga dijo que no era una mala oferta— Gandra bromeo por un momento, casi esperanzada en redimirse, ayudando a Fenton a que sea independiente y brille sin que nadie lo ate. Tenía el talento y la entereza para triunfar. Arriesgar su vida y su carrera para ayudar a alguien como McDuck, era ridículo desde su punto de vista.</p><p>—Podemos seguir en contacto si quieres, pero yo ya tomé una decisión, espero que lo entiendas—</p><p>Ella no sabía qué hacer para convencerlo. La extraña amiga de Fenton era poco confiable para dejarlo en su compañía, y de seguro intentará enfrentar a FOWL, que actualmente controlaba su ridícula armadura. Gandra podría electrocutarlo y raptarlo para asegurarse de que este a salvo. Sin embargo, vio con el rabillo de su ojo que la pata que lo acompañaba estaba vigilándolos a una cierta distancia.</p><p>Era como un perro guardián, y al parecer leyó muy bien sus intenciones. Maldita desgraciada.</p><p>—Claro que estaremos en contacto, búscame cuando te des cuenta que ayudar a los ricachones hacerse más ricos no es más que una pérdida de tiempo— Ella se lanzó sobre el pato para tomarle desprevenido y robarle un beso, pero Fenton reaccionó de forma rápida y solo le dejó picotear su mejilla. Eso fue decepcionante, y le dolió más de lo quería admitir.</p><p>—Cuídate Gandra, y si me necesitas yo siempre estaré para ayudarte, eres una persona importante para mí—</p><p>—Pero no lo suficiente para dejar todo atrás— Replicó Gandra, sintiéndose humillada.</p><p>—Lo siento, pero estoy seguro encontraras alguien así pronto, eres una persona impresionante— Fenton le apretó con fuerza sus hombros y la soltó para irse con su extraña amiga, la que apenas había conocido hace horas.</p><p>Pasaron los minutos desde que vio aquel Fiat 600 rojo alejarse, y Gandra se sintió sola e ingrata.</p><p>Se percató de que, a pesar de todas las palabras que había intercambiado con Fenton, siquiera le había agradecido por ir a su rescate. Solo se concentró en mantener su fachada de chica dura y rebelde, para proteger su herido orgullo. Ella había cerrado tanto su corazón que no había conseguido entender al pato que creía anhelar, ni siquiera conectar con él.</p><p>¿Cómo era posible que se haya equivocado tanto?</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Debo admitir que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, puede que tenga algunos errores, pero es uno de lo que más me ha gustado escribir. Es una pena que este fic haya sido un completo fracaso, pero por suerte falta poco para terminar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darkwing trata por todos los medios detener a Gizmoduck, al parecer va a necesitar mucha ayuda...</p><p>Bastante acción en este capitulo, espero que les guste.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake trató de recuperar el aliento después del golpe en el estómago que recibió de parte de Steelbeak, para esquivar el poderoso jab que podría dejarlo inconsciente fácilmente. Pudo continuar el movimiento para inclinar su cuerpo y ajustar sus piernas, dándole un uppercut debajo de su pico de acero.</p><p>Fue doloroso pero satisfactorio aquel golpe. Vio como las piernas de Steelbeak temblaban y perdió el equilibrio por el momento. Estaba controlando bien aquella pelea, pero la verdadera amenaza mecánica que debería confrontar estaba saliéndose de las manos.</p><p>Miró a su alrededor para rastrear a Black Heron, pero solo vio como Gosalyn y Launchpad apenas podían esquivar los ataques de Gizmoduck. Este parecía ser no solo preciso, sino mortífero con sus lasers y sus sierras desplegables.</p><p>¿Dónde estaba Black Heron? De seguro se había infiltrado al castillo McDuck, usando a sus esbirros como una distracción. Tal vez el objetivo era amedrantar al millonario, pero era ridículo que el mismo Gizmoduck los esté atacando.</p><p>—Launchpad cambio, vigila a Steelbeak, Gosalyn aléjate de aquí, es demasiado peligroso— Darkwing apuntó a Gizmoduck con su pistola lanzadora de ganchos, para sujetar la armadura y tirar del traidor hacia su dirección. No fue una buena idea, el sujeto comenzó a elevarse y moverse en todas direcciones, arrastrándolo por el suelo y haciéndole golpear contra la fuente del jardín delantero.</p><p>El dolor se extendió por todo pecho. Era probable que se haya fracturado alguna costilla, pero Darkwing se negó a soltar la cuerda del gancho.</p><p>Los brazos extensores del traje, que parecían haberse activado, se dirigieron hacia él para atraparlo. Darkwing trató por todos los medios de escaparse del agarre, hasta utilizó la trampa de aceite que escondía debajo de las mangas de su traje para resbalar por los brazos metálicos con forma de manguera, que trataban de sujetarlo como lo haría una pitón.</p><p>Parecía que estaba libre, pero el brazo mecánico cambio de dirección y le tomó de su pierna derecha, moviéndolo de un lado a otro como una muñeca de trapo.</p><p>—Patético hombrecito—</p><p>Darkwing escuchó una voz fría y maliciosa mientras era zarandeado con suma violencia. Estaba seguro que le quebraría la pierna de seguir así, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Al parecer Gizmoduck disfrutaba de aquella humillación, ya que no se molestaba de esconder su risa fría y desagradable.</p><p>Darkwing tomó toda su rabia a ese estúpido pedazo de chatarra y le dio un puñetazo al casco. Esperaba encontrar un pómulo debajo de la visera, pero solo consiguió estrellar sus nudillos sobre un trozo de metal. Impresionado, vio que debajo del traje había solo un robot, sin rostro que de repente fue reemplazado por una pantalla holográfica, donde un buitre que le doblaba de edad, le miró como si fuera un insecto.</p><p>—Solo estas retrasando lo inevitable, voy a evitar que sigas entrometiéndote, bicho raro—</p><p>Las pinzas se lanzaban sobre Darkwing para golpearlo, pero un rayo laser le desvío. Molesto, el buitre que controlaba la armadura lanzó al pato lejos, haciendo que se estrelle en el garaje de la mansión.</p><p>Drake sintió que el mundo se volvía demasiado oscuro y silencioso a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Launchpad y Gosalyn.</p><p>(…)</p><p>A pesar de haber conseguido un tiro limpio, Gyro vio con horror cómo el amigo purpura de Fenton fue lanzado hacía el garaje de McDuck, con tanta fuerza que de seguro perdió el conocimiento. Molesto, vio la armadura con el rostro holográfico de Bradford Buzzard, y no pudo evitar dejar que crecer su odio hacia él.</p><p>Odiar era algo que Gyro se daba el lujo de experimentar a menudo, pero se dio cuenta que la animadversión que sentía por el ex miembro de la junta de McDuck, era algo que le estaba cegando lo suficiente para lanzarse sobre su creación y tratar de desmantelarla pieza por pieza.</p><p>No era correcto que ese asqueroso buitre use la armadura de Gizmoduck. Fenton era el único en el que confiaba, y el único que debía usar su tecnología.</p><p>—¡Quita tus asquerosas garras de mi armadura! ¡Solo hay una persona que debe usarla y esa no eres tú, pedazo de mierda!—</p><p>—Puede ser, pero ese hombre ya no existe, así que no tiene importancia quien la utilice— La risa maliciosa de Bradford, hizo que las plumas en el cuello de Gyro se ericen, mientras sentía que se le formaba un hueco en su estómago.</p><p>
  <em>¿Fenton estaba muerto?</em>
</p><p>El aire comenzó a faltarle y quedó petrificado, viendo a su creación aproximarse hacía él para atacarlo. No podía dejar de pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Fenton y nunca se podría disculpar… Lo último que le dijo fue que no quería hablar más con él.</p><p>—Irónico, el creador caerá en manos de su propia creación— Bradford le dijo esto, listo para dispararle su laser en la cara —Le estoy haciendo un favor a la ciudad, todo lo que construyes son solo amenazas—</p><p>A pesar del peligro, Gyro fue demasiado lento, y no pudo escapar a tiempo. El rayo pudo haberle dado de lleno si no fuera que algo lo empujó con fuerza hacia un lado. Perdió sus gafas en el proceso, pero el pequeño Lil Bulb que corrió a auxiliarlo, se las colocó sobre la cara, para que pudiera ver a Boyd cargar contra el traje de Gizmoduck.</p><p>Gyro sintió que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y no podía gritar. Sin embargo, Boyd parecía estar muy centrado en su entorno.</p><p>—Manny, llévate a papá lejos de aquí, escóndanse y manténganse a salvo—</p><p>Gyro y lil bulb fueron arrastrados por Manny lejos de allá, justo cuando Boyd destruyó con su vista laser los misiles teledirigidos que les disparó el traje. La onda expansiva de la explosión los empujo más lejos del androide, dejándolo solo a la merced de aquella máquina.</p><p>-No te distraigas, yo soy tu oponente- dijo Boyd, derritiendo sus ojos sintéticos color amarillo para mostrar debajo sus objetivos color rojo.</p><p>Fue lo último que vio Gyro, completamente horrorizado, antes de desmayarse por el impacto contra el duro concreto.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Boyd pudo engañar al sujeto que controlaba la armadura de Gizmoduck para que intente cazarlo en los cielos. Su padre había disminuido un poco su fuerza, pero podía esquivar y usar sus lasers aun contra aquella amenaza.</p><p>El sujeto no paraba de decirle que solo era una abominación, pero Boyd no iba a dejar que aquellas palabras le afecten. Si lograba detener a la armadura, conseguiría una pista sobre el paradero de Fenton.</p><p>Su procesador no tenía tiempo de interpretar discurso que aquel buitre le estaba dando, solo se concentraba en buscar algún punto flaco para debilitar la armadura, y desnudar el androide que estaba debajo.</p><p>—Sé muy bien quién eres 2-BO, una abominación que solo trajo la destrucción en Tokyolk ¡Si te destruyó disminuiré el caos en la ciudad!— Canturreo Bradford a medida que asediaba al pequeño loro con sus lasers, pero no consiguió disminuir la evasión de Boyd.</p><p>Era extraño que la armadura se moviera como si el señor Fenton la esté utilizando, las decisiones y el cálculo en el movimiento eran similares. A medida que se alejaban del patio delantero del castillo, el droide que controlaba la armadura parecía aumentar la precisión de sus disparos. Había dejado de lado el uso de cohetes teledirigidos para pasar a una andana de rayos lasers, que se hacían cada vez más difíciles de esquivar.</p><p>No tardó mucho tiempo en darle a uno de los cohetes de sus piernas, lo que hizo disminuir la velocidad del pequeño Boyd, lo suficiente para alcanzarlo con sus brazos extensores. Estos le sujetaron con fuerza, y no tardaron en arrojarlo directo al suelo, haciendo que se estrelle en el concreto.</p><p>Boyd trató de reponerse para disparar, pero el asedio continuó con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El pequeño robot reacomodo el único cohete funcional para empujar a la armadura lejos de él, pero una de sus pinzas extensibles ya le había sujetado del cuello.</p><p>Estaba inmovilizado, al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente rápido y no había peleado bien. Boyd contempló con horror su inminente derrota.</p><p>El holograma del buitre apareció frente a sus objetivos, ya que había quemado sus ojos para usar sus rayos laser. Aquel extraño se jactó y comenzó a reírse de forma horrible, mirándolo con frialdad.</p><p>—Una vez que acabe contigo, pequeña amenaza, iré por la cabeza de tu creador— Al ver que le estaba sujetando del cuello, Boyd trató desesperadamente usar sus manos para quitarse las pinzas de encima, pero la restante tomó su pequeño brazo izquierdo, estrujándolo con fuerza y comenzó a tirar de este —Es lo mejor para la ciudad, todos ustedes no son más que un peligro para todos—</p><p>Boyd disparó desesperado su visión laser, pero fue imposible detener el proceso. Su sistema de soporte le indicó que su brazo izquierdo estaba comprometido y lo desconecto a tiempo, justo cuando el robot se lo arrancó.</p><p>Este era su fin. Iba a ser descuartizado pieza por pieza, y su padre iba a ser perseguido ¿Por qué no era más fuerte y más rápido? Ni siquiera pudo conseguir hacerle un solo rasguño, era un inútil no podía hacer nada bien…</p><p>
  <em>Desesperación</em>
</p><p>…Boyd sintió la desesperación por primera vez, en veinte años de haber sido creado, y fue una sensación espantosa. Su procesador se sobrecargó y perdió por el momento la capacidad de moverse. No podía hacer nada más, no cuando la pinza que arrancó su brazo, trataba de arrancarle la cabeza.</p><p>De repente, una bomba de humo chocó sobre la cabeza del droide, evitando que la cámara de la pantalla holográfica pueda seguir visualizándolo. En medio de la cortina de humo, sintió que las pinzas dejaron de sujetarlo y estaba en brazos de una extraña, que vestía una parka militar.</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo pasó eso? </em>
</p><p>El sistema de reconocimiento facial no pudo identificar a la persona que estaba sujetándolo, pero si a los dos patos que se lanzaron sobre la armadura de Gizmoduck para protegerlo.</p><p>—Morgana, cuida de Boyd— El señor Fenton estaba usando los antebrazos de la armadura de Gizmoduck, para empujar lo más lejos posible las pinzas en las que se habían transformado los brazos extensores.</p><p>—Fenton que rayos estás haciendo, esa cosa puede matarte— Darkwing le gritó, ya recuperado para la segunda ronda, mientras trataba de esquivar las sierras extensibles de la armadura.</p><p>—No hay tiempo, debemos mandar lo más lejos posible a la armadura para atender a Boyd— Replicó Fenton de inmediato.</p><p>Boyd sentía que su sistema se estaba apagando, lo único que pudo escuchar fue una voz suave proveniente de la extraña, diciéndole…</p><p>—Recuerda el rostro de tu padre, pequeño…—</p><p>(…)</p><p>Fenton cayó despatarrado por la fuerza de los brazos extensores que consiguieron empujarlo. El dolor se extendió por toda su espalda, pero luchó para levantarse rápido, desesperado para empujar a Darkwing al lado contrario al alcance de los pequeños cohetes perforantes teledirigidos que iban directo hacía este.</p><p>Los dos vieron con horror el cráter que hizo en el suelo la explosión, sabiendo que estaban en clara desventaja. El armamento que le agregaron a los nuevos antebrazos era mucho más mortífero que los que poseía originalmente la armadura.</p><p>—¿Cómo enviaremos lejos a este pedazo de chatarra? Ni siquiera podemos alcanzarlo— Protestó Darkwing, haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar el siguiente ataque.</p><p>—Drake necesito que lo entretengas ¿Te quedan algunas bombas de humo?— Fenton aprovechó la confusión de la pantalla de humo para acercarse al pato enmascarado, los dos revisaron lo que tenían a mano para confrontar aquella situación.</p><p>—Tengo mi pistola con varias cargas, pero eso no le hará nada— Dijo desesperanzado Drake, mientras Fenton revisaba que el arma esté en condiciones para disparar.</p><p>—Lo que necesito es que este lo más entretenido para acercarme— Fenton miró con intensidad a Darkwing, devolviéndole el arma de gas —Confía en mí, saldremos de esta—</p><p>Darkwing asintió con decisión, y miró con algo de duda a Morgana, que estaba cubriendo a Boyd mientras ellos estaban peleando. Iba a preguntarle quien era la persona que lo acompañaba, pero perdió el interés cuando escucharon la voz de Bradford desde el traje de Gizmoduck.</p><p>Dejarían las presentaciones para después.</p><p>—¿Qué planeas hacer bicho raro? Las bombas de humo no pueden detener a este robot— Bradford se río de forma oscura, mientras que la armadura parecía estar recargando sus armas para un segundo ataque.</p><p>Al parecer no se había dado cuenta aún de la llegada de Fenton y podían usar eso a su favor. Rápidamente, Darkwing comenzó a disparar bombas de humo, para aumentar la densidad de la pantalla de humo que se había formado.</p><p>—Perfecto, es posible que la inteligencia artificial pueda detectarnos, pero Bradford está concentrado en ti, y es el que controla el robot— Le dijo rápidamente Fenton, mientras se alejaba de Drake para rodear a Gizmoduck, y conseguir así tomarlo desprevenido. A Darkwing le quedaba un gancho extensor, y uso la fuerza del golpe para desviar la visión de la cámara de Bradford, sujetándose nuevamente en un recoveco entre la cabeza y el pecho. En vez de lanzarse sobre este, trató de tirar de la armadura con todas sus fuerzas, pero está tiro de la cuerda y lo atrajo hacía él para golpearlo.</p><p>Sin embargo, el golpe nunca vino.</p><p>Darkwing solo quedó desparramado en el suelo, levantó la vista e identificó a Fenton, que de un golpe con los puños de Gizmoduck, consiguió destruir la cámara y la pantalla de holográfica de Bradford. Después de eso, comenzó a disparar su laser justo en el pecho, pero no le estaba haciendo daño a la armadura.</p><p>Al parecer solo estaba escribiendo algo.</p><p>—Escucha como la piedra que erigió tu ancestro te llama— Morgana se paró junto a Darkwing extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia Gizmoduck, mientras Fenton terminaba de marcar un extraño símbolo sobre la armadura —Vuelve al lecho donde naciste, y descansa a salvo, rememora el seno de tu madre y recuerda el rostro de tu padre… —</p><p>De repente, una luz anaranjada bañó a la armadura de Gizmoduck, y de un momento a otro desapareció delante de sus ojos. Fenton cayó dolorido al suelo, resintiendo los rasguños y golpes.</p><p>—Se fue… ¿A dónde fue?— Preguntó confundido Darkwing, mirando con cierta duda a la extraña pata que estaba a su lado, murmurando sin parar. Al parecer no parecía querer apartarse del pequeño Boyd.</p><p>—Está en la mansión Macawber, así que se encuentra bastante lejos— Morgana dijo esto con un tono de soñador, mientras sacó de uno de los tantos bolsillos de su parka militar, un viejo reloj de enfermera —Supongo que en unos minutos la derribaran, eso lo retrasara aún más, pero puede que se moleste aún más con nosotros—</p><p>—¿Quién rayos eres tu?— Preguntó indignado Darkwing, confundido por la recién llegada.</p><p>—Una amiga… espero— Morgana dijo esto con un tono neutro, y vio como Fenton se acercaba a Boyd, que seguía bajo su brazo derecho.</p><p>—Al parecer el chico perdió su brazo izquierdo, no se ve muy bien— Informó lacónicamente Morgana, sin perder el tono monótono.</p><p>—Intentaré ayudarlo, espero que sus circuitos de relación no se hayan quemado— Dijo apresurado Fenton mientras transformaba la mano biónica que aún tenía en sus antebrazos en un pequeño soldador. Le había agregado aquella utilidad hace poco, era mucho más practico que llevar una pluma fuente, a veces no entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de Gyro.</p><p>—Pobre niño… robot… loro ¿Dónde está su brazo?— Darkwing parecía nervioso ante el estado deplorable del pequeño. No había tratado con Boyd muy seguido, solía estar pegado a su padre todo el tiempo y no llevaba una vida de aventuras como los amigos de Gosalyn. Esperaba que Fenton pudiera ayudarlo, al menos que consiga recuperar la consciencia.</p><p>—Espera— Morgana hace un movimiento con sus manos, uniendo sus dedos, luego lleva su mano derecha interior de su parka, y extrae de esta el brazo faltante —Aquí esta, fue fácil encontrarlo, el chico tiene buen karma—</p><p>—Gracias Morgana… y a Boyd le alegrará saber que es un buen chico— Fenton no le pareció extraño aquella aparición repentina del miembro perdido del niño. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a soldar las piezas y a reactivar al pequeño Boyd.</p><p>Darkwing parecía estar consternado, y trató de no exasperarse, pero era difícil. No había forma delicada de preguntarlo.</p><p>—En serio Fenton ¿Donde encontraste a la chica mágica?—</p><p>—¿Chica mágica? Dime bruja, es más exacto— Corrigió de manera aburrida Morgana, mientras escondía las manos en sus bolsillos. Darkwing la miró de forma sospechosa.</p><p>—¿Eso no es insultante?— El pato enmascarado se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que Morgana le mire con cierto interés e incline su cabeza hacia un lado. Fenton no les estaba prestando atención, pero se percató de que la mujer se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.</p><p>—Depende— Dijo finalmente la joven pata. La respuesta al parecer no fue satisfactoria para Darkwing.</p><p>—¿Depende de qué?—</p><p>—De cuanta magia uno tenga— Ella se cerró en si misma después de eso, y miró con atención como trabajaba Fenton. Darkwing no dijo mucho más, preguntándose qué significaba eso, mientras que el científico sospechaba que hablaba de un mundo al cual ellos no deberían meterse.</p><p>Había algo oscuro en aquella implicación… Algo a lo que no podía poner en perspectiva…</p><p><em>*Sistema en línea. Reiniciando*</em> El procesador de Boyd se activó ante esta señal, y el niño consiguió recuperar sus ojos característicos. Hasta el sistema de reparación interna parecía funcionar, tan solo Fenton esperaba que el todo el progreso de Boyd no se haya perdido.</p><p>—Hola, soy Boyd, definitivamente soy un niño de verdad— Se presentó el pequeño loro de inmediato.</p><p>Fenton resopló desanimado. Al parecer el daño fue bastante considerable, el niño perdió todo su progreso de nuevo.</p><p>—Hey— Saludó de repente la pata que los acompañaba, con una expresión solemne. Al parecer ella era más atenta con los niños que con los adultos —Soy Morgana, bruja de las pesadillas—</p><p>Fenton sintió un escalofrío en la espalda ante aquella presentación, era la primera vez que la bruja utilizaba aquel título de forma tan abierta. Darkwing miró a Morgana como si fuera una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. La risa de Boyd los sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos, hablando con ella animadamente.</p><p>—Es la amiga del señor Fenton— Boyd pareció recuperar la compostura de inmediato, y luego miró a Fenton con calma —Dijo que no olvide el rostro de mi padre—</p><p>—¿Me recuerdas Boyd? ¿Recuerdas a Gyro?—</p><p>—Si, al parecer mi nuevo sistema de respaldo pudo mantener a salvo mis circuitos de relación, papá hizo un gran trabajo…— El chico detuvo su explicación al notar como Fenton le estaba dando un enorme abrazo. Boyd se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero no dijo nada cuando el pato comenzó a disculparse.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Gyro abrió los ojos y vio que a su lado Lil Bulb estaba tratando de despertarlo, dándole pequeñas palmadas en sus mejillas. La pequeña máquina le paso sus gafas y él se las colocó. Vio que Manny estaba a su lado, reparando una pequeña fractura en unas de sus patas.</p><p>—Gracias por la ayuda, pero debemos ir a ver como esta Boyd— Gyro colocó con cuidado a Lil Bulb en el bolsillo de su camisa, y trató de levantarse. Se sintió un poco mareado y había algo pegajoso en su cabeza. Al parecer se había cortado la frente, la herida era bastante superficial, pero sus pálidas plumas estaban manchadas con su propia sangre.</p><p>Esperaba que Boyd no haya decidido quedarse a pelear con ese asqueroso buitre, pero conociendo su tendencia de imitar a Fenton, seguro que iba estar haciendo algo arriesgado.</p><p>Gyro caminó todo el trayecto que Manny le había arrastrado después de la explosión, y corrió hacia donde pensó que encontraría a Boyd. Vio al amigo purpura de Fenton junto con una extraña en parka militar, hablando con su niño, el cual parecía estar un poco golpeado.</p><p>—¿Boyd? ¡Estás bien!— Gyro no podía estar más feliz de su suerte, pero se quedó consternado al ver el estado deplorable de su pequeño.</p><p>—¡Papá!— El pequeño robot se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Su brazo izquierdo estaba remendado con un fino trabajo de soldadura y su carita, llena de rasguños y hollín.</p><p>—Mi niño, que has estado haciendo— Era increíble que este a salvo, se lo veía bastante golpeado, pero considerando la suerte que había tenido ese día, podría haberlo perdido como a Fenton…</p><p>—Estoy bien, me descuidé y la armadura me arranco el brazo izquierdo, pero el señor Fenton lo arregló— Dijo el niño mostrando la soldadura de su brazo izquierdo, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>Gyro no pudo registrar lo que dijo Boyd, el nombre de Fenton estaba atado a la posibilidad de que haya desaparecido de su vida, por lo que era imposible que haya conseguido ayudar a su pequeño.</p><p>Levantó la vista hacia las dos personas que estaban allí y noto que alguien más estaba oculta detrás de ellos. Darkwing hizo un gesto de exasperación y empujó a Fenton delante de él. Boyd no había mentido, ni estaba teniendo una falla en su sistema.</p><p>—Gyro… digo… Dr. Gearloose… Hola— Fenton estaba actuando extraño, como si hubiese hecho algo para molestarlo. Gyro se sentía tan cansando y abrumado emocionalmente, que verlo con vida solo hizo que todo su cuerpo se relajara por completo. El pato no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo aliviado, porque siguió disculpándose.</p><p>—Lamento haberme ido así con la armadura, tenías toda la razón, yo debí escucharte esa noche y esperar a Drake para que me ayude… Entenderé si no quieres hablarme nunca más y olvidarte de ser amigos, yo no me merezco nada…—</p><p>Fenton no terminó su verborrágico discurso de disculpas, porque Gyro le abrazó con fuerza, tomándolo desprevenido y dejándolo sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.</p><p>No recordaba haber abrazado a alguien más que a Boyd desde hace mucho tiempo. Era una urgencia extraña buscar el contacto de alguien cuya relación parecía pender de un fino hilo todas las veces, y casi podía decir que estaba probando su suerte. Su mentora decía que subestimaba demasiado a las interacciones sociales, y que amar a la ciencia no le eximia de intentar establecer una relación.</p><p>Pero eso no significaba que tenía derecho a pedir algo que no se merecía, mucho menos después de ser tan desagradable y malicioso. Tal vez pueda disculparse todo lo que quiera, pero no borraría las cosas malas que había hecho y en lo que se había convertido.</p><p>—Finalmente… Esto se siente demasiado bien— Escuchó decir a Fenton de repente, mientras correspondía aquel abrazo, estrechando su cintura con sus manos enguantadas en los antebrazos de la armadura. Una parte de Gyro tenía ganas de gritarle que no debería sentirse bien por ser abrazado por alguien como él. La otra parte solo deseaba estar así más de tiempo, y no soltarlo nunca más.</p><p>Le costó trabajo dejar de abrazarlo, y mucho más hablarle. El pecho se le había cerrado y la garganta no le respondía. Sentía el estómago lleno de mariposas y la lengua reseca.</p><p>—Lo siento… yo… no debí decir que no te hablaría más, fui un imbécil… como siempre— Disculparse con el Fenton vivo, golpeado, pero aun respirando, fue suficiente como para que su pecho deje de dolerle. Darse cuenta de que estuvo medio minuto abrazado al joven pato y que además este no se resistió, sino que disfruto del contacto, hizo que su cara se encendiera por la vergüenza.</p><p>Hubiera intentado preguntarle si podía darle otro abrazo, si no fuera por la expresión oscura que adoptó Fenton.</p><p>—También fui un imbécil, tenías toda la razón… Voy a reparar el daño que te hice, y luego renunciaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer— Declaró Fenton con demasiada decisión.</p><p>Gyro se quedó anonadado por aquella declaración. Fenton jamás renuncia, pero era posible que se sienta tan culpable por la situación que iba hacerlo, solo porque no estaba en su código lastimar a las personas que estima. Era molesto que al darse cuenta de que él le importaba, iba a volver a cometer una estupidez solo por eso.</p><p>—No es aceptable— Gyro dijo esto con frialdad, sacando toda la exasperación que había acumulado ante aquella situación —Vas a resolver esto y volver a trabajar en tu doctorado sin excusas, no desperdicié mi tiempo en prepararte un cronograma y un jurado para que a la mínima dificultad renuncies ¿Acaso vas abandonar todo porque no tienes las agallas de afrontar tus errores?—</p><p>—Tienes razón… solo estaría huyendo— Dijo el pato, pero esta vez le estrecho las manos con fuerza. Le miró como si las respuestas del universo estuvieran en él, haciendo que se sienta mareado —No voy a decepcionarte de nuevo, te lo prometo—</p><p>Fenton parecía recuperar la compostura, y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de confianza. Gyro sintió una ligera reivindicación, que trató de ahogar lo más pronto posible. Hacía bastante que no le hablaba de esa forma al joven pato, y que al parecer era la única manera de hacerle entrar en razón. Esperaba no tener que volver hacerlo, porque traería unos viejos hábitos que deseaba desarraigar, con el fin de no parecerse a Akita en lo más mínimo.</p><p>Un poco más relajado, con Fenton y Boyd a salvo, debía pensar en resolver el problema que tenían. Luego averiguaría porque Bradford insistía en que había muerto, pero de seguro era solo una artimaña para mellar su espíritu.</p><p>—¿Cómo es posible que hayan logrado controlar la armadura? Se supone que solo tú puedes usarla— Gyro estaba tratando de entender la situación, contaba con poca información y tiempo. Sin embargo, su compañero lucía como si todo fuera su culpa.</p><p>—Ese es el problema que ocasione— Fenton dice esto con una expresión de desasosiego, mostrándole los protectores de los antebrazos originales de la armadura —No le han cambiado la programación, ni la han hackeado, soy yo el que la está controlando, o al menos un cerebro positrónico con mis ondas cerebrales…—</p><p>—Pero es imposible… ¿Cómo es que las copiaron y sigues con vida?— Gyro estaba asustado por aquella implicación y ahora que miró detenidamente a Fenton, se dio cuenta que casi todas sus plumas estaban chamuscadas, como si le hubiesen electrocutado con una alta tensión.</p><p>—Estoy bien, no te preocupes te explicaré lo que paso después— Fenton sabía que Gyro tendría alguna idea sobre la situación, siendo que su campo es la robótica y la inteligencia artificial, de seguro habría investigado sobre la transferencia de las ondas cerebrales a un droide cuando estaba creando algunos de sus robots —Creo que ya sé cómo resolverlo, llévate a Boyd lejos de aquí, vendrá en cualquier momento y quiero que se concentre en mí—</p><p>Gyro se quedó un poco desanimado ante la posibilidad de que Fenton vuelva arriesgar su vida, iba a protestar, pero este ya se había alejado para hablar con Darkwing y la extraña persona que le acompañaba. Debía dejarlo solucionar esto, pero no le gustaba la idea de que sintiera que deba redimirse, si bien fue su culpa, sabía a ciencia cierta quien lo puso en esa posición desde el principio.</p><p>—Papá ¿El señor Fenton estará bien por su cuenta?— Preguntó preocupado Boyd al ver como los otros tres estaban discutiendo su estrategia.</p><p>Gyro no lo sabía, y sinceramente no tenía deseos de alejarse, pero temía por la seguridad de Boyd. Le llevaría junto a Manny y Lil bulb, luego se aseguraría de ayudar en lo que pueda a Fenton.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenton, Drake y Morgana consiguen desarmar a Gizmoduck, pero FOWL sigue teniendo planes ocultos que no parecen estar listos para develar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Cuánto tenemos hasta que la tostadora sobrevalorada vuelva?— Preguntó exasperado Darkwing, al ver que Launchpad y Gosalyn habían conseguido atrapar a Steelbeak con éxito, sujetándolo con cuerdas para que deje de incordiar. El sujeto no solo era un cabeza dura, sino que no sabía cuándo detenerse. Un problema menos, pero no había señales de Black Heron ni de sus secuaces cabeza de huevo, y eso sí que podría volverse más que un inconveniente para ellos.</p><p>Con seguridad se encontraban en la mansión McDuck, vaya saber que estaban intentando conseguir con aquel asedio, pero de seguro no era nada bueno.</p><p>—Al menos unos minutos más— Calculó mentalmente Fenton, siendo que conocía su armadura como la palma de su mano, determinando tiempo que le tomaría regresar desde la mansión Macawber —Sé cómo detenerlo, pero será poco ortodoxo—</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Darkwing le dedicó una mirada de duda a Morgana, y esta se limitó a subir los hombros. Al parecer el único que de los tres que resultaba ser experto en tecnología era Fenton, y habría que confiar en él.</p><p>—Debemos arrancar el cerebro positrónico de la armadura, para que deje de controlarla— Fenton hizo unas señas con sus manos simulando arrancarle la cabeza a una pequeña muñeca.</p><p>—Es decir que… ¿Debemos arrancarle la cabeza?— Darkwing sonó un poco decepcionado, haciendo que Fenton le sonría a modo de disculpa. Al parecer no había mucho más por hacer.</p><p>—Vaya, eso es inesperadamente práctico— Comentó Morgana con un tono plano, a lo que el pato vestido de purpura señaló exasperado.</p><p>—E imposible ¿Cómo planeas que consigamos lograrlo?—  </p><p>—No lo sé, tal vez entre los dos podríamos sumar la fuerza para hacerlo, la estructura del droide de control es bastante débil y el casco no tiene juntas de protección para cuellos…— Fenton dijo esto con algo de duda mientras explicaba como planeaba aquella hazaña, sin embargo, no parecía del todo seguro —No podremos conseguirlo si no lo dejamos fijo en un solo lugar—</p><p>—¿Dejarlo fijo? Supongo que si lo atrapamos con cuerdas o cadenas se podría conseguir ¿Pero sus láseres no las destruirían?— Darkwing había intentado varias veces sujetar la armadura con sus ganchos, no solo los láseres eran un problema, estaban las sierras y la fuerza que poseía la máquina de por sí.</p><p>—Depende del material…— Morgana dijo esto con un tono conciliador, y acomodó sus anteojos antes de continuar hablando, susurrando por lo bajo para que nadie más los oiga —Puedo hacer algo al respecto, pero prometan mantenerlo en secreto, no puede salir de aquí—</p><p>—¿Vas a transformarlo en sapo?— Darkwing parecía esperanzado ante aquella sugerencia. Sin embargo Morgana ignoró aquella pregunta, sin molestarse en responderle.</p><p>—Ella no puede hacer eso— Fenton intervino con celeridad, y luego se dirigió a la bruja con entusiasmo —Pero si puedes fijarlo y darnos el tiempo ¿no?—</p><p>—Si, pero no sé qué tan efectivo sea ni cuánto tiempo puedo darles, solo he desarrollado este hechizo de forma teórica…— Morgana estaba revisando con cuidado los infinitos papeles que extraía de los bolsillos de su parka militar, mientras murmuraba para si misma algo ininteligible.</p><p>—No le hagas caso, ella siempre dice que no funcionan sus hechizos y terminan siendo demasiado eficientes—Comentó Fenton en voz baja, para intentar explicarle a Darkwing el extraño comportamiento de la joven pata.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo hace? ¿No confía en nosotros?— Cuestionó el pato vestido de purpura, mirando de manera sospechosa a Morgana.</p><p>—No, que va, creo que teme mostrar sus habilidades porque es muy tímida— Teorizó Fenton, con una actitud más vehemente, haciendo que Morgana tiemble por la molestia de escucharlos hablar sobre ella.</p><p>—Sigo aquí y puedo escucharlos… No estoy bromeando, esto puede llegar a fallar— La bruja suspiró un poco exasperada, pero aclaró su garganta antes de explicar cómo funcionaba su hechizo —Les explicaré como funciona así pueden trazar un plan rápido…—</p><p>Pero no pudieron continuar con su charla por más tiempo, ya que divisaron la figura de Gizmoduck acercándose a toda velocidad hacía ellos. La armadura no estaba en su mejor momento, había perdido un par de placas y su visor estaba destrozado. Al parecer, recibió un daño considerable, se encontraba cubierta por restos de ladrillos, astillas y telas de araña, como si hubiera sido ahogada en escombros viejos. A pesar de lo abollada y ruinosa que se veía, aún seguía en pleno funcionamiento.</p><p>—Basta de charla y pasemos a la acción, tendremos que improvisar. No se preocupen, he hecho mucho más con menos de lo que tenemos— Declaró Darkwing con celeridad y mucha confianza en sí mismo, mientras acomodó su sombrero para parecer más amenazante, agregando con voz grave —Volvámonos peligrosos—</p><p>—<em>Morituri nolumus mori*1</em>— Le replicó Morgana, como si estuviera recitando un hechizo, pero Fenton que entendió lo que dijo, la miró con exasperación.</p><p>—No es el momento de bromas— La amonestó el pato, bastante tenso.</p><p>—Lo siento, son los nervios— Se disculpó la bruja, mientras miraba con una expresión vacía como la armadura se preparaba para atacarlos.</p><p>—Guarda tus hechizos para la armadura, que tenemos mucho por hacer— Drake parecía ajeno a las palabras de Morgana y empezó a escupir sus órdenes, ya mentalizado en como materializar aquella operación —Fenton y yo lo distraeremos, Morgana lo atrapa con su hechizo, y ya veremos cómo le arrancamos la cabeza—</p><p>—Lo hace sonar tan fácil— Fenton comenzó a correr junto con Drake, quien no dudó en sacar su pistola de gas y disparar una cortina de humo. Mientras tanto, Morgana comienza a quitarse su parka militar para revelar que solo llevaba su pijama encima. Ella sacudió su prenda con fuerza, y una ridícula cantidad de papeles salen de su interior, esparciéndose y formando un círculo su alrededor.</p><p>Con un rostro denotando concentración absoluta, la bruja aleja la parka de su cuerpo estirando su brazo derecho, y esta comienza a quemarse por combustión espontanea, hasta consumirse en cenizas. Comienza a recitar su hechizo, concentrándose en la armadura de Gizmoduck.</p><p>—Lo que es más oscuro que la noche y más profundo que el abismo, aquello que yace en la corriente del tiempo y el espacio, extiende tus cadenas para reclamar lo que te pertenece…—</p><p>—¡¿Qué hace Morgana quemando su parka?! ¿Y por qué su hechizo suena como algo realmente malo?— Darkwing no estaba seguro como hace magia una bruja, pero estaba seguro que quemar cosas e invocar a la oscuridad no era algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera.</p><p>—No te preocupes, no creo que Morgana haga algo que pueda dañarnos— Fenton dijo esto tratando de seguirle el paso a Drake. El pato vestido de purpura, para no pensar en las implicaciones de aquel hechizo, sacó su pistola de gas y revisó la carga.</p><p>—Solo nos queda una bomba de gas, tenemos una oportunidad— No funcionaba la pantalla holográfica ni el comunicador, pero Bradford seguía controlando a la armadura con la cámara del droide.</p><p>La armadura parecía lista para intentar atraparlos con sus brazos extensores. Drake tomó a Fenton de los hombros, para esquivar los primeros ataques, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La pinza estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, pero una cadena negra la sujeto desde abajo y lo tiró hacia el suelo, estrellándolo contra el concreto con fuerza.</p><p>—Esa es Morgana— Fenton exclamó aliviado.</p><p>—Bien, hagamos esto— Drake apunto con su arma a la armadura —¡Chupa gas, Gizmoduck!—</p><p>Aprovechando la incipiente pantalla de humo, los dos se escurrieron entre los brazos mecánicos, teniendo suerte de esquivar el láser que la armadura disparaba a ciegas. Para su sorpresa, la armadura perdió la movilidad de sus brazos por las cadenas negras que comenzaron a sujetarle con fuerza, atándolo al concreto.</p><p>La armadura trató de activar su hélice y volar, dándole más potencia con sus jetpacks, pero solo pudo elevarse un poco hacia arriba.</p><p>—¡No dejes que escape Morgana! Tienes que mantenerlo abajo— Gritó de repente Drake, y al parecer la joven pata lo escuchó, porque las cadenas se tensaron y estrellaron a la armadura de Gizmoduck en el suelo.</p><p>—Rápido, no sabemos cuánto más lo retendrá— Fenton tomó a Drake con los antebrazos mecánicos que llevaba puesto, y le dio el impulso necesario para que suba sobre la armadura.</p><p>Drake ayudó a subir a Fenton, y los dos comenzaron a tirar de la cabeza del droide, mientras este intentaba de forma desesperada de apartarlos de su cuerpo.</p><p>—Solo un poco más, ya está cediendo— Fenton tiraba forzando al máximo los antebrazos mecánicos, ayudado por Drake. Del esfuerzo que estaba realizando aquella pieza de armadura, comenzó a destrozarse a medida que arrancaba la cabeza del droide de control de Gizmoduck.</p><p>—¡Morgana, a la cuenta de tres, tira con todas tus fuerzas!— Fenton iba a terminar con esto de una buena vez, miró a Drake reojo, que a pesar de haber recibido un disparo en su hombro izquierdo, aún estaba aguantando.</p><p>—¡Uno!—</p><p>Morgana por su parte se estaba mareando, el gasto de energía había sido más de lo que había calculado. Mordió su lengua para recomponerse, y extendió sus manos como si fuera una pinza, señalando la armadura directamente.</p><p>—¡Dos!—</p><p>—Cae maldito montón de chatarra— Increpó irritada Morgana, haciendo que las cadenas oscuras tiraran con fuerza hacía el suelo.</p><p>—¡Tres!—</p><p>—¡Tira!— Drake y Fenton gritaron al unisonó, y finalmente la estructura cedió. Las chispas saltaron hacia los lados, y la cabeza del droide junto con el casco de Gizmoduck salió despedido por el aire cayendo al suelo.</p><p>—Drake, destruye esa cosa— Fenton apenas podía mover sus brazos ahora, los protectores estaban destrozados y se habían convertido solo en una pieza de metal inservible. Drake no lo dudo en ningún momento, y aplastó los restos de la cabeza del droide con sus patas, destrozando sus circuitos en pedazos.</p><p>La armadura se desarmó delante de los tres, y sus restos cayeron sin ceremonia al suelo.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—Al parecer terminó siendo solo una pila de chatarra— Comentó con tono casual Morgana, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de resentimiento a lo que quedaba de Gizmoduck.</p><p>—¿Morgana, estas bien? ¿Por qué estás sangrando? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?— Fenton se dio cuenta que la cara de la pata estaba llena de cortes y sus plumas cubiertas de sangre. Sin embargo, ella rechazó la asistencia médica y trató de limpiarse, con poco éxito, con la manga de su pijama.</p><p>—Tranquilo, solo es un efecto secundario— Ella no parecía preocupada por sus heridas y al parecer Drake tampoco, porque estaba más preocupado por cómo se veían en aquel momento.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás en pijama y pantuflas? Fenton al menos tiene una camisa de nerd, pero así vestida parece que no tomas nada en serio— Le increpó Drake, aun dolorido por haber tenido aplastar cabeza del droide con sus propias patas.</p><p>—Es cómodo— Se defendió Morgana con un tono plano, mientras Fenton miraba impresionado su cabello. Estaba demasiado despeinado y enmarañado, le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, y era demasiado largo.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo malo?— Le preguntó preocupada Morgana, tal vez pensando que estaba herido.</p><p>—Es la primera vez que veo bien tu cara, y no sabía que tu cabello era tan largo— Fenton señaló esto, siendo que la mayoría de los patos hembra cortaban su cabello más corto para mayor comodidad. Sin embargo, la melena enmaraña de Morgana le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura. Debía ser muy problemático mantenerlo.</p><p>—Seh… No me lo he cortado desde los once años, pensaba desarrollar unos hechizos con cabello— Morgana aclaró su garganta, acomodando sus gafas un poco ofuscada, ya que sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas —La condición de estar desnuda la mayor parte del tiempo hizo que declinara ese campo de estudio—</p><p>—Y sabiendo eso, no me volveré a quejar de tu pijama— Drake estaba todo sonrojado ante aquella idea, pero Fenton parecía estar conforme con su respuesta, pasando a otro tema que realmente era un más preocupante.</p><p>Morgana se acercó a los restos del cerebro positrónico del droide, y comenzó a revisar sus restos hasta que encontró un circuito con una extraña forma. Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus dedos y se lo entregó a Fenton, directamente a su mano y mirándolo con seriedad.</p><p>—Mantenlo en secreto, nadie debe saber que eso existe y mucho menos que funciona— Ella estaba demasiado taciturna, aun para sus estándares.</p><p>—¿Por qué insistes en mantener las cosas en secreto? Eso solo te hace menos confiable— A Darkwing no le gustaba ser tan reservados, pero la bruja no parecía compartir sus deseos de mostrar todas sus cartas, siquiera a sus aliados.</p><p>—Hace siglos que no se combina la magia con la tecnología, mucho menos, la magia relacionada con la vida eterna— Morgana señala la runa escrita sobre aquel circuito, y esta reaccionó violentamente a su magia.</p><p>No era una buena señal.</p><p>—¿Vida eterna?— Fenton estaba preocupado en ese momento, pero creía entender de que se trataba. Si fuera un anciano y buscara mantenerse vivo por mucho más tiempo, pasar su conciencia a un cerebro positrónico era muy tentador. Este circuito solo copio sus ondas cerebrales, pero fue suficiente para hacerle creer a la armadura de Gizmoduck que estaba siendo contralada por él mismo.</p><p>—El sujeto que ideo este circuito buscaba vivir para siempre, y no puedes fiarte de las personas que intentan burlar a la muerte— Morgana no dijo mucho más, y volvió a cerrarse en si misma.</p><p>Fenton miró a Drake con cierta duda, y este solo subió sus hombros, molesto con aquella situación. No le gustaba la idea de tener secretos, pero no parecía estar en contra de no hablar sobre aquel circuito.</p><p>—¿Dónde estarán el resto de los agentes de FOWL? Pensé que seguirían asediando la mansión McDuck— Fenton estaba mirando hacia todas las direcciones, pero los tres estaban solos. Drake vio a Launchpad y Gosalyn llegar por el otro lado del jardín McDuck, al parecer sanos y a salvo, pero con malas noticias.</p><p>La mayoría de los agentes habían escapado cuando enviaron a Gizmoduck lejos de allí en primer lugar. Un helicóptero comandado por Bradford Buzzard se había acercado a la mansión McDuck, para rescatar a un golpeado Steelbeak y una desmejorada Black Heron. Beakley y su nieta no se la habían puesto fácil, pero había conseguido escapar.</p><p>—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que estaban intentando hacer con este ataque? ¿Robaron algo de la mansión?— Drake no creía que el ataque fuera una situación aislada, pero por su parte Fenton consideraba que esto era una declaración de intenciones de parte de FOWL y un mensaje particular para Gyro y McDuck. Bradford podía poner en sus manos su tecnología y hacer con esta lo que se le plazca. Lo había demostrado con el acceso que tenía a sus proyectos rechazados, vendiéndoselo a los locos y delincuentes de la ciudad, y ahora con la armadura de Gizmoduck.</p><p>Y no había nada que McDuck pueda hacer para detenerlo.</p><p>—El señor McDee dijo que solo se llevaron una chuchería sin valor, que estaba exhibida en la sala principal de la casa— Comentó Launchpad, mientras revisaba con cuidado los golpes y rasguños a un avergonzado Drake. Gosalyn por su parte se limitó a regañar al pato por haberse descuidado en la pelea, dejando que lo lastimaran tan seriamente.</p><p>—¿Todo esto por una chuchería?— Morgana parecía un poco incrédula por aquella situación, pero se quedó un poco pensativa, sopesando por unos segundos antes de preguntarle a Fenton lo que necesitaba saber—¿Puedes preguntarle a McDuck que se robaron? Y si es posible, consigue en detalle la descripción del objeto—</p><p>—¿Crees que guarde alguna relación con el circuito de la inteligencia artificial?— Fenton parecía ahora más alterado, esperaba que no intentaran hacer algo parecido en el futuro. Debía desmantelar aquel laboratorio y destruir esa tecnología.</p><p>—No lo sé, pero hay demasiadas coincidencias para que sea pura casualidad— Ella parecía estar un poco más irritada de lo normal, pero simplemente suspiró resignada. Se la veía más exhausta de lo que quería admitir —Sinceramente, espero que no sea nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos—</p><p>—Averiguaré lo que pueda— Fenton estaba por acercarse a McDuck, quien no paraba de despotricar sobre las molestias que ocasionó FOWL, y vio que Gyro se precipitó para interceptarlo y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, revisando su maltratado cuerpo.</p><p>Fenton solo pudo sonreírle con vehemencia, intentando esconder su preocupación y deseando que aquel mal presentimiento desaparezca de su mente.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Cuando finalmente pudo regresar a su casa, Fenton fue recibido por un enorme y cálido abrazo de su madre. Ella se veía tan agotada, nunca la había visto tan ojerosa y pálida. De seguro no había podido dormir en condiciones desde que se fue, y por eso no quiso protestar cuando ella le recriminó por haberse marchado, en medio de la cena con su jefe, siendo que ella no había criado un niño maleducado.</p><p>Los dos estuvieron compartiendo lo sucedido en su ausencia. Fenton tuvo que explicarle a su madre como llevo a cabo el rescate de Gandra, y porque la armadura de Gizmoduck pudo ser controlada por FOWL. Mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto, recordando como Morgana le rogó que no le dijera a nadie como le ayudó, el hombre se dio cuenta que no podía guardar ese secreto fácilmente.</p><p>Gyro ya lo sabía, fue difícil ocultárselo. Cuando le explicó que fue lo que le sucedió, notó como su cara se contorsionaba de dolor a medida que relataba su historia.  Intentó calmarlo, diciéndole que estaba bien, que su amiga le había ayuda, pero el pollo no estaba tranquilo. Desde su punto de vista, que estuviera vivo era un milagro, y lo que sea que haya hecho Morgana para reparar el daño nervioso, era una verdadera hazaña. Fenton era consciente de esto, si llegaba a sobrevivir por su cuenta, hubiese quedado en estado vegetal, con una máquina conectada a su cuerpo, solo para mantenerlo con vida.</p><p>Su madre estaba horrorizada por la situación que tuvo que atravesar, y durante su conversación se la pasó revisando sus heridas y hematomas. Fenton le explicó que sin una tomografía no podría saber el daño que sufrió. Por otro lado, temía que, si le hicieran una tomografía, descubrirían que sus nervios estaban intactos, como si nada le hubiese pasado.</p><p>—¿Fue tu nueva amiga la que te ayudo?— Ella parecía aliviada, pero un poco desconcertada ante semejante situación.</p><p>—Si, solo me pidió mantenerlo en secreto, es muy tímida— Fenton casi se sonríe al recordar como Gyro intentó agradecer a Morgana, y esta, desesperada ante tanta atención trató de ocultarse detrás de Drake, como si no supiera manejar los halagos. Fue curioso observar cómo esos dos intentaban comunicarse. La timidez de la pata, por su escaso contacto con la gente, sumado al hecho de que el pollo no estaba acostumbrado a dar las gracias, hacía que fuera imposible para los dos hablar de forma coherente.</p><p>Para su suerte, Drake ayudó un poco a la pobre Morgana a aceptar el agradecimiento, y consiguió que los dos adultos lograran hablar un poco más fluido y civilizadamente. A Fenton le provocó mariposas en el estómago darse cuenta de que Gyro podía ser considerado, siempre que se tratara sobre Boyd o sobre él.</p><p>Aún debía preguntarle qué significaba aquel abrazo con el que le recibió, porque se dio cuenta lo mucho que le importaba el científico, y que deseaba tener una relación romántica con él. Era posible que lo esté malinterpretando, y solo le interesaba ser su amigo, lo cual no era algo malo. Solo debería acostumbrarse, y pensar claramente como iba a encarar aquella situación, porque ya estaba en números rojos con Gyro y no debía tentar su suerte.</p><p>Fue una pena que Gyro no pudiera quedarse mucho más con él ese día, porque debía encargarse de los restos del traje y el droide, además de ayudar a Boyd con el daño sufrido durante su pelea. Fenton se ofreció ayudarlo casi automáticamente, pero el pollo insistió en que fuera a descansar, ya que habían perdido mucho tiempo en su proyecto de doctorado y quería retomarlo cuanto antes.</p><p>Fenton temía que Gyro no deseara su compañía por el momento, y supuso que el doctor necesitaba un tiempo para decidir cómo tratarlo. Aunque no estaba molesto con su intento de renuncia, parecía que iban a volver a tratarse con cuidado solo por su arrebato. El pato no estaba seguro si renunciar era lo indicado, pero se sentía demasiado culpable como para seguir aceptando la ayuda del científico, y por lo que entendió de parte del pollo, este se sentía culpable de hacerle perder el tiempo.</p><p>Los dos tenían mucho de qué hablar, y ninguno era bueno en eso.</p><p>—¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos, pollito? Te ves agobiado— María le ofreció una taza de té caliente, y Fenton le dio un sorbo. Estaba bastante dulce y por alguna razón se sentía más reconfortado.</p><p>—Todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa, M´ma— Él se quedó aplastado en el sofá de la casa, cavilando sobre su desafortunada aventura —Por querer ayudar a alguien que no deseaba ser ayudado, termine lastimando a mucha gente—</p><p>—Supongo que estas en deuda con muchas personas, pero McDuck no parecía estar preocupado y tu jefe no parece desear que renuncies—</p><p>Si. Era extraño que le molestara eso. El Gyro antes de resolver su conflicto con Akita no hubiese dudado en despedirlo, ni mucho menos dejarlo cerca de Boyd.</p><p>—Soy un terrible ejemplo, un mal amigo y un inútil— Fenton se sentía bastante miserable. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, no había conseguido nada, el traje de Gizmoduck tuvo que ser destruido y había arrastrado a una persona inocente a un conflicto del que no necesitaba formar parte.</p><p>Si Morgana no lo llamaba después de esto, no iba a culparla. Pobre chica, ella solo quería estar tranquila, pero él solo trajo caos a su vida, y personas que la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.</p><p>—No, solo cometiste un error, y lo confrontaste hasta resolverlo— Su madre parecía estar un poco más tranquila, y si bien seguía molesta por su actitud, he iba a recordárselo cada vez que haga algo que la moleste, no iba a dejar que se maltrate a si mismo de esa forma —Y no eres un mal amigo, Drake y Morgana no te hubiesen ayudado si no te apreciaran… Lo importante aquí pollito es que no llegaste demasiado tarde, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, conseguiste mantener con vida y alejar a la señorita Gandra del peligro—</p><p>—¿Crees que Gandra esté bien? Ella parecía un poco perdida cuando la deje en la estación del bus—</p><p>—Si la chica es tan inteligente e independiente como dijiste, de seguro se las apañara y encontrará un mejor empleador— María no estaba muy feliz con la actitud de Gandra, pero sí pudo hacer la vista gorda con el Dr. Gearloose, después del infierno que le hizo pasar a su hijo, perdonarla no iba a ser tan difícil.</p><p>—Supongo…— Fenton bostezó cansado, se sintió un poco más reconfortado, la adrenalina salió de su sistema hace unos minutos, y sentía que los dos días sin dormir le estaban pasando factura —…Ella estará bien, confío en su capacidad—</p><p>—Y ahora a la cama muchacho, ya veo que no puedes siquiera moverte del cansancio—</p><p>Fenton arrastró su magullado y cansado cuerpo hasta su habitación. Estaba oscura y silenciosa, con el mismo desorden que dejó antes de marcharse. Revisó el bolsillo de su camisa, extrayendo el circuito con la runa marcada, y la escondió en el cajón de los calcetines. Se dejo caer sobre la cama completamente agotado, durmiéndose al instante.</p><p>Esa noche no soñó con nada, pero creyó escuchar aquel mar oscuro… Llamándolo a lo lejos.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*1: Estas palabras hacen referencia al mejor mago de todos los tiempos, Rincewind, y significa: "Nosotros, los que vamos a morir, no queremos"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luego de pasar más de una semana desde el incidente con la armadura de Gizmoduck, Gyro tiene una propuesta para Fenton, marcando un cambio en su relación.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasó una semana desde el incidente, y después de desmantelar el laboratorio de FOWL y guardar las piezas más peligrosas que encontraron en el interior del Money Bin, Fenton volvió a recuperar el ritmo con su proyecto de doctorado. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, al menos a la que estaba acostumbrado. Manny volvió a protestar por algo que no entendía, Lil Bulb parecía estar vigilándolo como si fuera una amenaza en potencia, y Gyro… Gyro simplemente fue un poco distante. En ningún momento lo ignoró ni trató de evadirlo, simplemente dejó de intentar establecer una conversación que no esté relacionada con su trabajo, y se mantenía a una distancia prudente.</p><p>Fenton sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero no estaba muy seguro de que era. Tenía deseos de preguntarle sobre el estado de su relación actual (¿Eran amigos, compañeros de laboratorio o conocidos?) o averiguar qué había pasado con la armadura de Gizmoduck (Era como si la tierra se hubiese tragado aquella pieza de ingeniería), pero Gyro no le dio un solo momento de descanso, estaba empecinado en llevarlo al arrecife para probar aquel proyecto y concretar el plazo establecido del doctorado.</p><p>Ese día habían vuelto a preparar todo para viajar al laboratorio de Fethry, Fenton consiguió terminar de corregir la mayor parte del proyecto y volvió ajustar su droide, mejorando su resistencia. Gyro estaba más que complacido al ver como el droide se desenvolvía, seguro de que no se volvería malvado, ya que no había tocado un solo componente.</p><p>El científico no dudó en halagar el trabajo de Fenton, advirtiéndole que, aunque se haya esforzado podría fallar y que no pierda la concentración, para poder corregir sus errores, pero evito cualquier tipo de contacto. No solo mantenía una distancia, siempre se iba un poco más temprano, con la excusa de ayudar a Boyd con sus nuevas mejoras.</p><p>Fenton no sabía que hacer al respecto, pero decidió darle tiempo a Gyro para que reorganice sus ideas. No deseaba presionar algo que no creía merecerse. Se sentía tan culpable, que hasta le costaba trabajo recibir la aprobación del pollo cuando adquiría buenos resultados.</p><p>—Fenton ¿Tienes todo preparado para mañana?—</p><p>La repentina pregunta de Gyro le tomó desprevenido mientras terminaba de guardar su droide y se preparaba para marcharse del laboratorio. Fenton miró alrededor, percatándose de que Manny y Lil bulb se habían ido a acomodar las cajas en el auto de la compañía. El viaje que retrasaron estaba listo para realizarse dentro de un par de días, y los Drake se ofrecieron a cuidar a Boyd hasta que regresen.</p><p>—Está todo listo Dr. Gearloose, podemos comenzar las pruebas apenas nos instalemos en el laboratorio— Fenton no sabía bien en que situación estaba su relación, por lo que trató de ser formal, sintiéndose bastante incomodo al respecto.</p><p>Gyro asintió levemente, y se disculpó para retirarse a la sala de descanso. Pasaron unos minutos y volvió con una taza de café para sí mismo, y una taza de té humeante. Le paso el brebaje caliente a Fenton, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. El pato comenzó a beberlo con cuidado, dándose cuenta que estaba dulce.</p><p>Se sentía un poco reconfortante ¿Curioso?</p><p>—¿Estas molesto por algo?— Le preguntó de repente Gyro, tomando por sorpresa al joven pato, que se terminó quemando la lengua con el té.</p><p>—No, bueno, no estoy molesto contigo— Fenton seguía sintiéndose tan culpable, que intentó no mirar a Gyro a la cara para que no se percate de lo avergonzado que estaba por todo lo que había pasado. De repente su taza de té se volvió muy interesante, siempre le gusto el Earl Grey.</p><p>—No hemos interactuado mucho en estos días, me disculpo por eso, he tenido mucho en mi cabeza— Gyro probó disculparse, cuando no tenía que hacerlo, pero era cierto que volvió a distanciarse y que parecía evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico con él —Sin embargo, ya tomé una decisión, puede que no estés de acuerdo, pero al menos sé que no estoy tomando ventajas de ningún tipo, prácticamente estas por obtener tu doctorado y eres mi igual en este laboratorio—</p><p>Fenton sintió una sensación de vacío en su estómago al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Era más que obvio, por como el pollo escogía cuidadosamente sus palabras. Gyro no le guardaba rencor suficiente para no permitirle la oportunidad de completar su doctorado, pero parecía que había desistido de ser su amigo.</p><p>Era entendible, en esos días Fenton se dio cuenta que era un mal amigo. Pudo reunirse en esa semana con Drake, después de que se enterara de la peor manera posible que era Gizmoduck y fue el último en saberlo. Estuvo dos días enteros furioso, sus conversaciones fueron bastante tensas, hasta que finalmente cedió y lograron hacer las paces. Las posibilidades de que Launchpad haya influenciado en su decisión de perdonarlo eran muy altas, y desde ya estaba agradecido.</p><p>Por otro lado, Morgana fue bastante flexible con él, pero siendo su primer amigo y como ella no tenía conflictos con su identidad de superhéroe, no le dio importancia a la rabieta de Drake. Disculparse por meterla en sus problemas con FOWL no parecía ser necesario, pero ella aceptó perdonarlo solo para hacerlo sentir mejor.</p><p>Si Gyro lo deseaba lejos allí, de Boyd y Lil Bulb, le entendería. Quería renunciar desde el principio, pero seguro deseaba darle su recomendación antes de pedirle que abandone el laboratorio.</p><p>—¿En que estas pensado?— Le preguntó de repente Gyro, al notar lo silencioso que estaba el joven pato.</p><p>—Ha sido una semana complicada, y temo que Drake siga enfadado por el fiasco de Gizmoduck— Fenton tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero le preocupaba haber lastimado a su amigo, sin darse cuenta.</p><p>—No exageres, no está molesto contigo, solo esta avergonzado por no darse cuenta antes e insultarte a la menor oportunidad— Gyro había observado las interacciones de Fenton con Drake, con tanta atención que parecía leerlos mejor que ellos mismos —Se le pasará pronto, dale espacio—</p><p>—Supongo, me terminó perdonando, pero creo que Launchpad tuvo que intervenir en aquella decisión— Fenton estaba seguro que no hubiera solucionado aquella situación sin la ayuda del piloto, solo podía disculparse, y eso solo empeoraría la situación.</p><p>—No entiendo porque no se lo habías dicho antes, prácticamente todos tus vecinos saben que eres Gizmoduck— Gyro resopló un poco aliviado, tal vez porque la situación se había solucionado sin que tuviera que intervenir. Por alguna razón que Fenton no entendía, el científico se sentía responsable de su identidad como héroe de Duckburg. Decidió cambiar el tema para continuar con su sentencia —Quiero solicitarte algo, puedes negarte si no quieres hacerlo, te aseguro de que no afectara a nuestra relación laboral en el futuro—</p><p>Fenton trató de no cerrar los ojos por el miedo, trago saliva y esperó la petición de renuncia.</p><p>—Me gustaría invitarte a una cita, no de carácter profesional, sino para entablar una relación— Gyro dijo esto con voz casi robótica, midiendo sus palabras con cuidado.</p><p>—¿Una cita?— No era una solicitud de renuncia, mucho menos algo parecido a la cena tardía que compartieron hace unos días con su madre, o la pequeña salida que hicieron con Manny para almorzar afuera. Era una cita real, una que costaba trabajo creer que fuera solicitada por Gyro, y considerando su torpeza, podría estar malinterpretando la situación —¿Solo los dos? Sin mamá, ni los niños, ni Manny…—</p><p>—Si, sé que es algo descabellado lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero debo hacer esto de la forma correcta— Gyro parecía un poco nervioso, pero ya había tomado la decisión y no parecía estar arrepentido por su petición.</p><p>—Oh, ya veo— Fenton se sentía mareado, tuvo que dejar la taza de té sobre el escritorio, porque estaba seguro de que se le caería de las manos, que comenzaron a temblarle. El gesto puso en alerta al pollo, que trató de continuar la con la conversación al ver que no había ninguna respuesta de su parte.</p><p>—He estado un poco distanciado porque me di cuenta de lo que quiero, y no soportaba el no poder…— Gyro se quedó callado por un momento y su cara se encendió de un color rojo febril y aclaró su garganta antes de continuar hablando, pero Fenton estaba demasiado nervioso para percatarse de lo avergonzado que estaba —…Ser tu amigo, y los amigos salen juntos ¿no?—</p><p>—Si, también las parejas— Fenton sintió que su cara enrojecía un poco más de la cuenta, pero trató de no tartamudear cuando continúo hablando, tratando de probar suerte —Me gustaría ir a una cita contigo, si quieres que seamos algo más que amigos—</p><p>¿Fue demasiado temerario? ¿Entendió lo que estaba pasando entre los dos o volvió a malinterpretar las acciones de Gyro?</p><p>—Bien, si… Podemos salir como pareja, supongo que es lógico ser algo más que amigos, considerando como me siento al verte…— Gyro fue demasiado sincero, y se levantó de su escritorio, acercándose a Fenton para mirarlo con intensidad, temblando como si estuviera pasando por un estado de abstinencia —…Siendo así ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?—</p><p>—Por supuesto— Accedió Fenton.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Drake podía admitir que estaba preocupado por Fenton. No le deseaba ningún mal, y había superado con demasiada entereza y madurez que su amigo era Gizmoduck (Nadie más que Launchpad podía saber cómo se había encerrado en el baño para gritar de rabia hasta asimilarlo, pero estaba de seguro que Gosalyn tenía sus sospechas). Al verlo tan perdido y con esa sonrisa bobalicona cuando se presentó a la cena que organizaron en el apartamento de Morgana, le hizo temer por su salud mental.</p><p>Los tres habían decidido reunirse a celebrar su pequeña victoria, y acompañar en su mudanza a Morgana, que no conocía a nadie en Duckburg. Por su parte, Drake se sentía un poco melancólico estando solo en Saint Canard, sin Launchpad ni Gosalyn, y sin poder entretenerse golpeando maleantes por la falta de crimen que había en la ciudad aquella semana. Ellos volverían por la mañana de su pequeña aventura con Della Duck y sus hijos, pero eso no significaba que no los estaba extrañando.</p><p>Sin embargo, Fenton estaba actuando raro, demasiado para sus estándares. Se quedó mirando el plato de lasaña que Drake le sirvió hacía ya cinco minutos, sonriéndole como un idiota por un largo rato. Al parecer estaba demasiado feliz por su futura cita, y no se había dado cuenta que no había hecho nada más que sonreírles a los dos desde que llego al apartamento de Morgana.</p><p>Era difícil entender como no reaccionaba al desastre que era aquel lugar, Morgana había convertido un moderno y funcional departamento, en un caos de papel y tinta. Había empapelado casi todas las paredes con sigilos y runas, sus viejos libros estaban desparramados y apilados en el suelo, y pergaminos con símbolos extraños se encontraban extendidos sobre la mesa de la cocina, haciendo difícil poder acomodarse para comer. Fenton solo suspirar de manera soñadora sobre su comida, sin darse cuenta como las arañas que vivían en las cajas viejas sin desempacar aún, estaban tejiendo una telaraña entre las plumas de la cabeza.</p><p>Y eso que ella solo había estado una semana en aquel lugar, Drake no quería ni imaginarse en que se convertiría aquel sitio en un año.</p><p>Mientras estaban cenando, al ver que Fenton no estaba intentando probar bocado, la bruja comenzó a comerse su porción de lasaña, después de terminar la suya.</p><p>—Morgana, deja de comerte la comida de Fenton— Drake tuvo que reprenderla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Fenton seguía en su mundo de ensueño y la pata se había comido la mitad de su porción.</p><p>—Se está enfriando, y de seguro no se la va a comer— Morgana dijo esto último con un tono plano, tomando el plato de Fenton y apilándolo sobre el suyo que ya estaba vacío —Sería muy triste desperdiciar tan buena comida—</p><p>—Me alegro que te guste, pero no hagas eso— Drake se sentía que estaba tratando con una Gosalyn ya crecida, pero sin control parental adecuado. Morgana podría ser una mala influencia, por lo que debería evitar que las dos se encuentren a solas en el futuro.</p><p>—Un momento— Fenton finalmente reaccionó, mirando a los dos con horror. Drake esperaba que se diera cuenta que perdió su cena por estar fantaseando con su jefe, pero perdió la fe en el joven científico cuando exclamó —No tengo ropa adecuada para la cita de mañana—</p><p>Drake trató de entender a que se estaba refiriendo. Claro, su cita. Al menos Fenton tenía un limite para el estado de enamoramiento.</p><p>—¿Es importante que vistas formal? Creo que los dos ya se conocen hace mucho para eso— Comentó Morgana, tratando de atacar la porción de Drake con su tenedor. El pato no la miró, pero golpeo su mano para desviar su tenedor y proteger su comida.</p><p>—Bueno sí, pero es nuestra primera cita oficial, debería hacerla memorable— Fenton buscó su comida, y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba.</p><p>—¿Tienes dinero para comprar ropa nueva?— Preguntó Drake mientras le pasaba otra porción de lasaña a Fenton y le dedicaba un mirada de reproche a Morgana.</p><p>—No mucho, he gastado la paga del mes en componentes para mi proyecto— Fenton finalmente probó su comida, y comenzó a devorarla sin pensarlo mucho más —¡Drake esto está muy bueno!—</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé, soy increíble— Drake no iba a ser humilde cuando se trataba de cocinar, pero aún estaba interesado en ayudar a Fenton —Podríamos prestarte dinero…—</p><p>Fenton se atragantó por un momento, y tuvo que beber antes de contestar.</p><p>—No, nada de eso, no tengo forma de devolverlo y es una mala idea tener cuentas pendientes con los amigos—</p><p>—Tengo algo que puede servirte, y ya que Drake está aquí, puede opinar si te queda bien o no— Morgana se retiró rápidamente de su atestada cocina y volvió al poco tiempo con una caja polvorienta, que tiro sin ceremonias delante de ellos. Abrió la caja, exhibiendo una impecable camisa de color negro, una corbata de color rojo, pañuelo y accesorios para un traje completo.</p><p>—No es necesario que lo uses completo, creo que con la camisa y los accesorios bastaran— Ofreció Morgana con tono casual.</p><p>—Esto se ve muy caro ¿Estas segura de que puedo usarlo?— La mayor parte del material que componía aquel traje era mas caro que todo lo que Fenton llevaba ahora. Drake había visto ropa así solo en fiestas con actores muy famosos y que podían darse aquel lujo.</p><p>—Era de papá, lo usaba para sus reuniones con políticos y mafiosos, no creo que sea mala idea usarlo en una cita— Comentó Morgana mientras le pasaba la ropa a Fenton.</p><p>—¿Tu padre era un gánster?— Preguntó perturbado Drake. La bruja subió los hombros restándole importancia.</p><p>—Algo así—</p><p>La ropa era demasiado elegante, y Fenton se sintió un poco presuntuoso al usarla, pero Drake le explicó que se veía como si fuera a una cena elegante, y que no debía preocuparse. A pesar de lo extraño que parecía, la ropa le quedaba muy bien.</p><p>—Creo que Gyro se llevará una agradable sorpresa— Evaluó Drake mientras arreglaba la corbata de Fenton.</p><p>—Morgana, me siento mal por esto, no creo que debería usar el recuerdo de tu padre— Fenton estaba un poco preocupado, temía arruinar aquella ropa tan cara y vaya saber si de valor emocional.</p><p>—No te preocupes, soy la única heredera y yo no podría usarlas, las camisas de padre son demasiado ajustadas del pecho— Morgana estaba un poco más dotada de lo que sus ropas holgadas permitían ver. Drake estaba seguro que, dada otras circunstancias, sería lo más cercano a una femme fatale si la bruja cambiara su guardarropa y peinado.</p><p>—Te lo compensaré— Dijo Fenton un poco apenado.</p><p>—De verdad no es necesario, pero si aun quieres hacerlo, asegúrate de divertirte en tu cita— Replicó Morgana con un tono plano. Era difícil saber si hablaba en serio cuando se expresaba así, pero Drake tenía la sensación que solo lo hacía cuando se sentía exasperada.</p><p>—Si, ella tiene razón, además tienen la ventaja de que se conocen hace mucho tiempo, todo saldrá bien mientras sean ustedes mismo todo el tiempo— Desde el punto de vista de Drake, Fenton no tenía margen para intentar impresionar a su cita ni mucho menos actuar diferente de como lo hace todos los días en el laboratorio.</p><p>—Siento que esto ya lo viví, pero de otra forma— Fenton se miró al espejo de la habitación de Morgana, mientras Drake peinó las plumas de su cabeza como un personaje de novela romántica.</p><p>—Una cosa que aprendí en mis citas pasadas, es que debes estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad, y conservar la calma— Drake parecía estar recordando unas de sus desafortunadas citas y aunque no era un buen recuerdo, no creyó que hiciera daño compartirlo —Evita las velas, que sean “románticas” no las exime de ser una amenaza, culpa de estas quemé un restaurante por accidente, nadie resultó herido pero mi cita no quiso volver a verme nunca más…—</p><p>Fenton le miró aterrado, y Drake sintió que metió la pata.<em> Seh. No era un buen recuerdo, debió pensar una mejor anécdota para Fenton.</em></p><p>—Mis padres se conocieron en un hospital psiquiátrico, y sus citas fueron bastantes poco comunes, creo que una vez tuvieron un picnic en un cementerio— Comentó Morgana de repente —Tal vez un lugar abierto y sin seres vivos cerca haga que tu cita sea más segura—</p><p>Fenton no estaba seguro que decir al respecto, y un poco exasperado Drake trató de continuar con su charla motivacional. Esperaba que al menos sus buenas intenciones ayuden al joven científico.</p><p>—Lo que queremos decirte es que estarás bien, trata de no presionarte, diviértete y aprovecha a pasar el tiempo con Gyro de otra forma— Drake quería insistir sobre el tema de las velas, pero confiaba que el pato haya captado la idea.</p><p>Fenton le sonrió animado a los dos, y asintió un poco más confiado. Por su parte Drake esperaba que la cita de su amigo sea memorable, y si algo extraño le llegará a suceder, al menos iba a estar mejor vestido de lo habitual.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—Pollito ¿Por qué estás tan elegante?— Su madre le vio en su cuarto arreglando la corbata roja del traje que Morgana le prestó. Fenton no le prestó mucha atención, porque estaba un poco preocupado por el restaurante que había escogido Gyro, cruzando los dedos para que no se prenda fuego o alguien muera de forma sorpresiva.</p><p>—Saldré con Gyro, vamos a cenar juntos los dos, seguro que solo hablaremos del proyecto— Explicó Fenton, tratando de no develar los planes que tenía a su madre. Sin embargo, ella no era fácil de engañar.</p><p>—Si, claro, solo hablaran de tu doctorado, y por eso estás vestido como para pararle el corazón a tu jefe— María estaba a punto de preguntarle donde había encontrado aquella ropa tan costosa, pero Fenton protestó avergonzado.</p><p>—¡M´ma! Solo vamos a comer juntos, además Gyro quiere que tengamos una relación más amistosa— Era una mentira a medias, Fenton esperaba que funcionara, pero al parecer ella no iba a picar tan fácilmente.</p><p>—Aja, que mal mentiroso eres— María se cruza de brazos, haciendo que el pobre pato se dé por vencido.</p><p>—Está bien, tal vez mucho más que amistosa, pero iremos con cuidado— Fenton estaba un poco sonrojado a medida que pensaba en cómo se sentía los abrazos de Gyro, y la necesidad imperiosa de tocarlo que le daba cada vez que lo miraba. Seguramente podían comenzar hacer otro tipo de cosas más adelante, tomarse de la mano le parecía toda una novedad.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de esto? Es un poco mayor y al parecer no tiene mucha experiencia en relaciones— Comentó preocupada María. Fenton no sentía que fuera un problema, tampoco era tan bueno con sus relaciones personales.</p><p>—Yo tampoco soy tan sociable, Gandra apenas podía registrarme y me sorprende todavía conservar mi amistad con Drake, después de todo el asunto con Gizmoduck—</p><p>—Drake es un chico muy dulce, hubiera preferido que salieras con él— Declaró con sinceridad su madre.</p><p>Fenton suspiró un poco abrumado. Si bien era molesto que su madre no confiara en su decisión, también estaba la posibilidad de que ninguno de los dos sepa que hacer si se vuelven pareja. Tal vez empiecen a salir y todo vaya bien al principio, pero ¿Y si no hay nada más después? ¿Si descubren que esto solo era una atracción pasajera y no consiguen afianzar una relación?</p><p>Supuso que eso era problema para el Fenton del futuro, el Fenton del presente solo quería ver a Gyro, abrazarlo y, tal vez, tomarle la mano.</p><p>—Me tengo que ir M´ma, no te preocupes, lo peor que puede pasar es que descubramos que no estamos hecho el uno para el otro— Y dadas las circunstancias, entendía porque tenía tanto miedo de intentar pensar en aquella posibilidad.</p><p>—Bien, supongo que tienes razón, que pases una gran noche pollito— Dijo finalmente su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>—Gracias M´ma— Salir de la casa con una sonrisa forzada de su madre le hizo sentir un poco preocupado, pero al ver a Gyro llegando con el auto a buscarlo, le hizo olvidar aquella desagradable sensación. Se sentía muy ansioso de estar junto al pollo para volver abrazarlo.</p><p>—Hola— Fenton se percató que apenas podía hablar, estaba más nervioso de lo que habría imaginado. Gyro se veía muy bien, había decidido usar una chaqueta marrón sobre una camisa negra y unos pantalones tweed con un patrón a cuadros. Debía asegurarse darle un cumplido, Drake le había dicho que era importante que sepa que está interesado.</p><p>—Ah…— Gyro se le quedó mirando con una expresión perdida, y su cara se sonrojó de repente y trató de hablar apenas vio a Fenton sentarse en el asiento de acompañante —Te ves muy bien—</p><p>—Gracias, el negro no me gusta mucho y usar rojo me intimida, pero debo admitir que esta camisa es muy cómoda— Fenton se mordió la lengua, Gyro le había ganado de mano y consiguió darle un cumplido.</p><p>—Deberías usarla a menudo, te queda muy bien, te vez más guapo que de costumbre— Gyro se mordió la lengua al escuchar una risa nerviosa de Fenton y le miró alarmado —Vamos a cenar, porque la comida es segura, y no queremos perder las reservaciones—</p><p>—Tú también te vez muy bien, Gyro— Fenton le sonrió con vehemencia, haciendo que su acompañante se estremezca.</p><p>—…— El pollo estaba tan colorado y avergonzado que no pudo decir mucho más, tratando de concentrarse en el camino, dándole de vez en cuando una mirada nerviosa a Fenton. Finalmente comenzó hablarle de nuevo.</p><p>—Te has peinado diferente—</p><p>—Si, pero no creo que dure mucho, mis plumas son muy rebeldes— Fenton no quiso mencionar que Morgana le recomendó aquel peinado, para parecer un poco más serio. Drake estuvo de acuerdo, ya que su traje no quedaría bien si dejaba sus plumas descuidadas.</p><p>—Todo es muy nuevo esta noche, sabía que una cita formal iba a ser un desafío, pero no esperaba que fueras a sorprenderme así— Gyro dijo esto rascando su cuello en señal de estar pensando demasiado.</p><p>—¿Vas a tomar notas?— Fenton esperaba que su compañero de laboratorio no siga con aquel habito.</p><p>—Por supuesto, eres demasiado interesante y verte desenvolverte en otro ambiente puede ser determinante— Gyro se pasó su mano por su cabeza, casi hizo caer su pequeño sombrero, pero se detuvo a tiempo —Me costaba trabajo creer que puedes ser más vistoso que de costumbre, pero aquí estas, venciendo una vez más las expectativas—</p><p>Fenton se sintió un poco avergonzado. Comenzó a entender porque Morgana odiaba las expectativas, pero algo más le preocupó.</p><p>—¿Soy vistoso? No sabía que era vistoso— Fenton supuso que llamo la atención de Gandra también, pero no de la forma que deseaba. Se quedó pensando en un momento porque no se percató de esto antes, y supuso que no era tan vanidoso. A Drake le gustaba mucho cuidar su rostro y su cuerpo, pero era parte de su trabajo de actor. Mientras que Morgana era muy descuidada consigo misma, y había que luchar con ella para que no use ropa más vieja que el mismo McDuck.</p><p>Su compañía a parte de ellos fue Launchpad, Manny y los niños, y no le gustaría que le digan si era guapo o no, sería muy extraño.</p><p>Tal vez lo mejor era no pensar demasiado en eso, los canones de belleza podían racionalizarse, pero siempre había gente que prestaba más atención a ciertos rasgos. Iba a comentárselo a Gyro, pero este estaba temblando de los nervios, y detuvo el auto frente a un pequeño local.</p><p>Mejor en otro momento.</p><p>—Oh, este lugar se ve muy elegante— Fenton se preguntaba si la cita saldría tan mal que quemarían el lugar. Era un pequeño restaurante japones, con lindas mesas para parejas, adornadas de forma muy minimalista. Debía suponer que Gyro lo llevaría a un lugar así, tal vez sintiéndose un poco más cómodo con una comida conocida.</p><p>—Si, es uno de los únicos lugares donde no me han echado y baneado de por vida, sirve poder hablar el mismo idioma del dueño— Comentó de forma casual Gyro.</p><p>—¿Echado?— Fenton se enderezó de repente, sintiéndose nervioso. Por el bien de Gyro y su relación, no podía hacer nada que arruine la integridad del restaurante.</p><p>—Espera un momento— El pollo caminó hacia uno de los mozos y le habló en un fluido japones. Este le señaló la mesa más cercana a la ventana que daba hacia la calle.</p><p>Fenton se sentó con sumo cuidado, y apagó con sus dedos la vela que estaba encendida frente a ellos, tratando evitar que Gyro se dé cuenta. Si pedían sushi, no había forma de que suceda algo malo excepto manchar los manteles con salsa de soja.</p><p>—¿No te gustan las velas? Supuse que era un buen toque dado la ocasión— Gyro ya estaba tomando notas de nuevo, haciendo que Fenton suspire un poco más aliviado. Drake le dijo que intente hablar de otras cosas que no sea el trabajo, pasatiempos, hobbies, cosas que no estén relacionadas con el día a día. Estaba muy interesado en conocer mejor al pollo, así que podía tomarse el tiempo y pensar de lo que podrían hablar.</p><p>—Fue un lindo gesto, pero no hablemos de las velas— Fenton no pudo evitar tomar las manos de Gyro, sujetando con suavidad su muñeca. Morgana le comentó que se daría cuenta si le molestaba su pregunta o si estaba poniéndole nervioso sintiendo el pulso del científico. El pato acarició con suavidad la parte plana de la muñeca con su pulgar, mientras hablaba con cierta calma.</p><p>—Siempre he querido saber si a parte de Duckburg o Tokyolk has vivido en otro lugar, y si extrañas tu ciudad natal…— Fenton estaba por seguir hablando, pero se detuvo al ver como la cara del pollo se transformó.</p><p>Las mejillas de Gyro estaban demasiado rojas de repente, y su pulso se disparó por los cielos. Era un poco extraño, no pensaba que ese tema le fuera a incomodar tanto. Fenton le miró un poco preocupado y noto que el pollo estaba temblando.</p><p>—Lo siento, no pensé que fuera tan personal— Ya estaba por cambiar el tema, cuando Gyro le detuvo para intentar hablarle.</p><p>—No, no… este… Duckburg no es mi ciudad natal, viví en Stoopburg una gran parte de mi infancia, hasta que los directivos de la preparatoria se cansaron de mí y me enviaron a la universidad de Yavard— El pulso del pollo se calmó un poco, pero se le notaba nervioso.</p><p>—¿Se cansaron de ti? ¿Qué edad tenías cuando ingresaste a la universidad?— Fenton estaba fascinado, no sabía mucho acerca de la historia de Gyro, más allá de sus inventos, y avances conseguido en materia de robótica.</p><p>—Creo que unos quince años, conocí a mi mentora allí, y en esa época la hice rabiar mucho, mis inventos no se volvían malvados, pero eran un poco caóticos— Gyro sonrió levemente en ese momento, y su pulso descendió. Fenton notó que estaba relajado al contar aquella anécdota, y quería compartir un poco con él sobre su vida.</p><p>—Eso es genial, yo no invente nada hasta los quince, era difícil conseguir un lugar donde trabajar en Cuba, pero me la pasaba en el taller de mi tía—</p><p>—¿Tienes familia en Cuba?— Preguntó de repente Gyro, por lo que el pato asintió y continuo hablando.</p><p>—M´ma es cubana, y nos mudamos una temporada allí cuando papá falleció— Fenton se sintió preocupado al notar lo poco incomodo que era hablar de su padre con Gyro, siendo que pensar en este simplemente cambiaba su humor por completo. Sirvió compartir ese recuerdo con aquella criatura del vacío, no se dio cuenta de cómo sus miedos se arraigaban en su recuerdo —Unos años más tarde, M´ma decidió entrar a la policía de Duckburg, para inscribirme en la universidad estatal, y estamos aquí—</p><p>El pulso de Gyro estaba bajo, como si se estuviera relajado finalmente. Fenton presionó con suavidad la muñeca del hombre, percatándose de que sus plumas eran mucho más suaves al tacto de lo que parecía. Esto se sentía bastante íntimo, pero le incomodaba el hecho de usarlo para evitar fallar en su conversación.</p><p>—Eres un hombre curioso Fenton, las personas suelen escandalizarse cuando se enteran de mi truncada adolescencia—</p><p>El pulso del pollo aumentó ligeramente, al parecer algo le molestó, y no estaba relacionado con él ¿Un mal recuerdo? Fenton decidió no presionar más, y soltó sus muñecas. Le dolió ver la cara de decepción de Gyro al perder aquel contacto, pero no podía estar haciendo trampas toda la noche. Morgana le dijo que lo usara solo para hacer alguna que otra pregunta indicada, ya que estaba en una cita, no en un interrogatorio.</p><p>—Para nada, además creo que en esa época fuiste bastante más feliz, o me equivoco— Fenton sabía que Gyro amaba mucho la ciencia, y si tenía la oportunidad de demostrar su genio, de seguro la aprovecharía al máximo.</p><p>—Si, el desafío estaba siempre a mano, y mi mentora no me dejaba estancarme… Fui mucho más feliz allí que en la escuela y mi hogar, nadie me entendía—</p><p>Fenton estaba por preguntarle que le paso aquella mentora que le apoyó durante la universidad, pero algo le decía que, si terminó con Akita, no debería estar con los vivos. Esperaba que no haya muerto delante de él como su padre.</p><p>—Van a ordenar— Preguntó de repente el mozo, mirándolos con cierta exasperación ¿Hace cuánto estaba ahí y no le habían notado? Fenton se molestó consigo mismo, si no prestaba atención podría poner el riesgo la noche.</p><p>—Si— Fenton miró a Gyro con una sonrisa tímida —Comeré lo que pidas—</p><p>—Prepárate para la cena de tu vida— Dijo el pollo con una sonrisa socarrona. Al menos parecía recuperar la confianza, porque se le notaba un poco más calmado.</p><p>(…)</p><p>La cena fue demasiado buena y no hubo incidentes extraños más que un poco de salsa de soja manchando una gran porción de la mantelería. El pato había asumido que la terminaría derramando, conocía su torpeza crónica demasiado bien.</p><p>Fenton trató de evitar hablar del trabajo, y aprovechó a conocer mejor a Gyro. La conversación estaba siendo demasiado animada, era la primera vez que podían hablarse sin intentar preocuparse si uno de los dos estaba metiendo la pata. </p><p>Ya estaban caminando hacia el auto, Gyro quería llevarlo al laboratorio para enseñarle algo, antes de partir a la reserva de arrecifes para probar su droide submarino.</p><p>—Es enserio Fenton, un día de estos vas a intoxicar a tu madre, debes aprender a cocinar— Comentó de forma jocosa Gyro luego de escuchar la fatídica anécdota de los burritos crudos por dentro, pero carbonizado por fuera.</p><p>—No voy a dejar que me enseñes, vas a enloquecer más de lo que estas— Fenton solo bromeaba, mientras el auto avanzaba con celeridad hacia el laboratorio bajo el Money Bin.</p><p>—No estoy tan loco, tal vez estoy obsesionado contigo, pero…— Gyro dejo de hablar al darse cuenta lo que reveló, y le miró alarmado. Tratando de aclarar su garganta, mientras su cara se volvía color rojo tomate, trató de explicarse al respecto.</p><p>—De buena manera, es decir, es normal pensar en la persona que te agrada casi todo el tiempo— Una sonrisa nerviosa adornó el pico de Gyro, haciéndole parecer un poco alterado.</p><p>—Si… Sé cómo te se sientes, no te preocupes— Fenton se sentía un poco avergonzado, le costaba trabajo hacerse la idea de que alguien se interese tanto por él, y se preguntaba si él se obsesionaba con Gyro.</p><p>Era pasada las once cuando llegaron al laboratorio, y bajaron por el ascensor hasta llegar a su lugar de trabajo habitual. Estaba un poco vacío, ya que habían empacado la mayoría de las cosas para partir por la mañana. Gyro parecía estar muy ansioso por mostrarle su sorpresa, y Fenton se preguntaba que podría ser. No esperaba que sea un regalo como flores o dulces, no irían hasta al laboratorio a buscarlo.</p><p>—Aquí esta— Gyro presionó los códigos de la bóveda de seguridad, y Fenton no podía creer lo que vio cuando esta se abrió. El traje de Gizmoduck estaba completamente armado y restaurado, después de que él, junto con Drake y Morgana, lo habían destrozado en pedazos para detener el asedio de FOWL.</p><p>—Puedes ingresar el código, está listo para recibir tus ordenes— Declaró Gyro.</p><p>—No creo…— Fenton retrocedió por un momento, viendo a la armadura delante de él. Había renegado tanto de Gizmoduck, hasta que finalmente le traicionó. No sabía si estaba preparado para volver a ser aquel héroe —Gyro, no merezco usar este traje, puse en riesgo a todo el mundo—</p><p>—No se trata de merecer, eres la única persona en la que confío, sé que lo usaras para ayudar a las personas y que tienes madera de héroe— La sinceridad en las palabras de Gyro, hizo que el estómago de Fenton se retuerza. No se sentía muy heroico en ese momento.</p><p>—Vaya héroe resulte ser— Fenton estaba desanimado en ese momento, apenas notó como las manos de Gyro le envolvían en un gran abrazo.</p><p>—Te prometo que no volverás a perder el control de la armadura, solo tú puedes usarla y nadie más— El voto de confianza del pollo era muy palpable, tanta que Fenton no sentía merecer aquella consideración.</p><p>—¿Cómo? ¿Y si vuelven a copiar mis ondas cerebrales? ¿O mi sombra toma vida propia y roba la armadura? No puedes asegurar que solo yo pueda usarla— Fenton sentía que iba a llorar, pero el contacto de Gyro lo contuvo.</p><p>—Esta vez sí, solo responderá a tu voz, a tus ondas cerebrales, a tu firma genética, y gracias a Quackfaster, al perecer, a tu alma— Gyro le señaló el centro del traje y Fenton notó algo diferente.</p><p>La runa que había garabateado para enviar Gizmoduck a la mansión Macawber, había sido modificada para adoptar una forma distinta. Quackfaster era una experta en escritura mágica, de seguro mucho más que Morgana. La posibilidad de que solo reaccione a su alma le hizo sentir la misma sensación al estar frente a la oscuridad y darle sus recuerdos.</p><p>¿Cómo se le ocurrió esto a Gyro? No sabía que le preocupara la magia ¿Debería mostrarle el circuito que encontró dentro del droide que los atacó?</p><p>—Ese droide tenía tus ondas cerebrales, pero no tenía nada más para controlar el traje, por eso pudiste vencerlo— El pollo le condujo frente a la armadura —Nunca ha sido la armadura, Fenton, siempre has sido tú y nadie más—</p><p>El pato paso los dedos por la runa, sintiéndola caliente debajo de la yema de sus dedos. Debía hablar con Morgana sobre esto, pero no creía que la Doctora Quackfaster se equivoque en su trabajo, considerando la eficiencia del sistema de seguridad del Money Bin.</p><p>—Muchas gracias Gyro, y gracias por confiar en mí, esto debió tomarte mucho trabajo— Fenton se dio cuenta que el científico estuvo distante para reparar aquella armadura, y que estuvo preocupándose por nada en toda la semana. Debía confiar más en Gyro en el futuro.</p><p>—Conozco mis inventos de pies a cabeza, no fue difícil reconstruirlo— Gyro lo soltó por un momento, para darle una pequeña palmada a la armadura —Me costó trabajo decidir armarlo, esta cosa le hizo daño a Boyd y pensé que te había lastimado…—</p><p>—Lo siento— Murmuró Fenton, sintiéndose conmovido por aquella situación.</p><p>—También yo lo siento, perdí los estribos y no supe que decirte o que hacer para que te quedaras—</p><p>Gyro le miró con una ligera sonrisa, y se acercó de nuevo a Fenton. El pato pensó que iba a abrazarlo, pero al notar que el pollo se inclinó hacía él, se quedó estático. El beso fue sorpresivo y recibido con bastante inexperiencia, sin embargo, se sintió bastante más suave de lo esperado.</p><p>Fue agradable, un poco sorpresivo y cálido. Cuando se separaron, Fenton no pudo evitar tirar de la chaqueta de Gyro para volver a besarlo. No se había dado cuenta cuanto lo necesitaba, y como había tratado de ignorar que era lo que él quería. Se había acostumbrado a esperar conseguir lo que los demás necesitaban, pero nunca pensó en sí mismo.</p><p>Ahora entendió que lo quiso decirle Gyro esa noche.</p><p>Cuando se separaron nuevamente, Gyro protestó ante la perdida de contacto, y le abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. Fenton se río, sintiéndose liberado de aquellos sentimientos que trataba de ocultar.</p><p>—Eso se sintió muy bien— Dijo sin pensarlo.</p><p>—Estás diciendo lo que piensas en voz alta— Gyro protestó un poco, pero escondió su cara en el cuello de Fenton, para comenzar acicalar sus plumas.</p><p>—Lo siento, es que he pensado demasiado en esto… No sabía que querías arreglar mis plumas— El pato comentó esto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sentía que el cuerpo entero se estremecía y le temblaban las rodillas, mientras el pico de Gyro removía con cuidado las plumas de su cuello.</p><p>—Me molestan las que están quemadas, no me gusta pensar en cómo llegaron a quemarse… Algún día deberás contarme lo que realmente te pasó—</p><p>Fenton se quedó un poco adormecido, pero tarareo una respuesta afirmativa. No había mucho más que contar, y la mayor parte del trauma fue apaciguado por la magia de Morgana. Aun así, hablar con Gyro de aquella situación le daría más perspectiva.</p><p>—Gyro, debemos irnos— Fenton sabía que al otro día tendrían un viaje largo, y mucho trabajo en el laboratorio de Fethry. Sin embargo, el pollo estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de seguir acariciándolo.</p><p>—Mhn… podemos… un poco más—</p><p>—Te enfadaras por no estar al cien por ciento mañana para trabajar, te conozco— Fenton no deseaba discutir con Gyro después de pasar una noche tan buena, debía ser la voz de la razón en ese momento.</p><p>—¿Y si vamos a mi apartamento?—</p><p>—¿Boyd no está de pijamada con Huey y Lil Bulb? Dejamos a Manny de niñera, te acuerdas— Fue idea de Gyro, no quería que Huey y Boyd quisieran aplicar sus conocimientos sobre citas aprendidos en el manual de Woodchuck.</p><p>—Intimar es complicado si no se planea con antelación— Gyro sacó su libreta para apuntar algo, llegando a la conclusión más obvia —Tendremos una segunda cita—</p><p>—Por supuesto que sí, todas las que quieras— Fenton le sonrió con vehemencia, haciendo que el pobre pollo gruña de la frustración. No era el único que estaba ansioso por aquella experiencia, pero no le molestaba darse una ducha fría y esperar el momento adecuado. Al menos esta cita no fue tan mal como la de Gandra, tal vez la próxima pueda relajarse un poco más sin preocuparse por prender fuego al restaurante.</p><p>—Te llevaré a tu casa, al menos podré besarte un poco más antes de dejarte entrar— Declaró Gyro con cierta calma.</p><p>—Gyro Gearloose, no te hacía tan osado, y justo delante de las narices de la oficial María ¿No serás acaso el hombre más valiente de todo Duckburg?— Bromeo Fenton sin poder evitarlo. Su madre no se iba a tomar muy bien, no le tenía la suficiente confianza a Gyro para aceptarlo tan pronto.</p><p>—No confundas valentía con estupidez— Gyro picoteo con suavidad su mejilla. Fenton le tomó la mano para abandonar juntos el laboratorio. Iba a ser complicado separarse esa noche.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este es el capitulo final y me alegro de completar con éxito este fanfic. Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron con kudos y comentarios, y me alegra mucho de que hayan pasado un rato agradable leyendo. Lamento la falta de escenas picantes, más adelante podría ofrecerles un spin-off un poco mas intimo entre Gyro y Fenton... Ya veremos.</p><p>Por ahora este es el final, con pinta de tener una secuela... Posiblemente dentro de unos cuantos meses ¡Saludos!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana finalmente pudo estacionar su auto a unos metros del recinto donde se llevaba a cabo la velada a la que Fenton le invitó. Iba a realizarse en el museo de la ciudad, donde presentarían unos cuantos descubrimientos históricos realizados en los incontables viajes de McDuck y algunos avances tecnológicos de su equipo de científicos, presentando al Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera como miembro permanente.</p><p>La noche presentaba un clima bastante agradable, y Morgana lo agradecía. No tenía la costumbre de usar vestido y no sabía si la tela de este podría llegar a mancharse por su sudor. Era incomodo moverse con los zapatos de taco alto que estaba usando, y los clips que había puesto en su cabeza Drake para sujetar su largo cabello, le tironeaba el cuero cabelludo. Estaba bastante incomoda, pero era una ocasión especial y no quería desentonar en la celebración de Fenton.</p><p>Vio a unos metros de la acera a Drake, que luchaba con el rebelde cabello de Gosalyn para evitar que sus broches se salgan. Estaba usando un traje bastante elegante, de color negro y la pequeña estaba vestida con una simple solera de color purpura, y unas calzas negras larga. Launchpad estaba luciendo su traje negro, pero tenía su chaqueta de aviador encima como siempre.</p><p>No era justo, Drake le daba más concesiones a Launchpad que a ella. La estuvo incordiando toda la semana para que se vistiera bien, hasta que consiguió el vestido más elegante de su abuela. En pocas palabras la hipocresía.</p><p>—Morgana, te ves muy bien— Gosalyn le sonrió a pesar de estar un poco exasperada con Drake, que estaba tratando de arreglar su rebelde cabello.</p><p>—No tan bien como tú, lindo vestido— Morgana chocó su puño con el de la niña en señal de saludo. No sabía si era apropiado, pero Gosalyn insistía que debían saludarse de esa forma.</p><p>—Finalmente— Drake terminó de arreglar el cabello de Gosalyn, y luego miró a Morgana dándole un gesto de aprobación —Las dos están muy lindas esta noche, espero que se comporten, no molesten a los invitados y recuerden sus modales a la hora de comer—</p><p>Morgana suspiró molesta. Drake estaba histérico, de seguro hubiera preferido venir con su uniforme de Darkwing Duck, y así no estaría tan pendiente de ellas. Respecto al trato con la gente, no creía que este tipo de fiestas difieran mucho de las que hacia su padre, así que trataría de no llamar la atención.</p><p>Launchpad elogió su vestido, y ella asintió levemente aceptando el halago, un poco dudosa de si era cierto que le quedaba bien. Su abuela que en paz descanse, tuvo un cuerpo mucho más atractivo y voluptuoso que el suyo. Este vestido rojo ajustaba perfectamente le pecho y la cintura, pero ella no creía tener el cuerpo indicado para lucirlo al máximo.</p><p>Los cuatro entraron al salón, y de inmediato notó que la observaban con demasiada atención. Si lanzaba un hechizo de intimidación por lo bajo, evitaría esa sensación toda la noche, pero necesitaba separarse de Drake y Launchpad para hacerlo…</p><p>—Al fin están aquí— Huey Duck se acercó corriendo a ellos, con una mirada de preocupación —Los inversionistas están buscando a Gyro y a Fenton, pero ninguno de los dos aparece—</p><p>Morgana inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras intentaba pensar donde podrían estar los agasajados. Drake se sonrojo de repente, y le dijo algo al oído a Launchpad, el cual de inmediato se acercó a Huey para ofrecerse a buscarlos con ayuda de Gosalyn.</p><p>—¿Tú crees que se estén besuqueando por ahí, escondidos en un armario?— Al ver que los niños se marchaban junto al piloto, Morgana miró a Drake con cierta neutralidad, haciendo que este se limite a suspirar exasperado.</p><p>—Seguramente, han estado así todo el mes, simplemente tenemos que evitar que los inversores los vean intentando tener relaciones en público—</p><p>Morgana asintió levemente, confiando en la percepción de Drake, siendo un actor estaba más en contacto sobre mantener las apariencias que ella. Tal vez por eso esperaba que él se encontrara con la pareja, porque no sabría qué hacer con ellos dos.</p><p>La fiesta era bastante tranquila, la música suave de fondo hacía que todo sea más llevadero, y había mucha gente alrededor. Ella suspiró al ver tanta comida. Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Solo tenía que esperar que Drake no esté vigilándola para poder comer en paz, probablemente cuando este bailando con Launchpad. Hasta podría sobornar a los músicos para que toquen el tema de cierre del programa original de Darkwing Duck, y así entretenerlos.</p><p>Caminó por toda la sala, esquivando ofertas de comida y hombres interesados en su apariencia, hasta que finalmente llego a una enorme puerta que daba a un patio interno de aquel bonito recinto. Probó suerte, y para su desgracia, fue buena. Morgana trató de desviar la mirada mientras llamaba a Fenton, chistando con suavidad. No quería llamar la atención de los invitados, sería demasiado vergonzoso que encontraran a sus amigos encaramados en una baranda, dándose cariño más de lo estrictamente necesario.</p><p>—Disculpa ¿Has visto al doctor Crackshell-Cabrera?—</p><p>Una voz la tomó por sorpresa a su espalda, he hizo que temblara levemente. Se giró con cuidado, tratando de evitar que su interlocutora viera a Gyro y a Fenton en una posición comprometedora. Morgana maldijo su suerte, era Drake el que se encargaba de las personas, a ella no se le daba bien hablar. Al parecer era una joven búho, con un traje a medida muy formal de color azul, y una falda que le llegaba a la rodilla.</p><p>Era una persona de apariencia sería, así que debía ser cordial, hasta que comprenda sus intenciones.</p><p>—También estaba buscándole… y al parecer no he tenido suerte— La mentira a medias funcionó bastante bien, pero ante la duda, movió su mano derecha ligeramente a sus espaldas, para dejar caer la cortina de la ventana y tapar el patio interno.</p><p>—¿Lo conoces? ¿Son amigos?—</p><p>—Yo no tengo amigos, solo hermanos— Morgana tuvo un mal recuerdo de una pregunta similar cuando conoció a Gandra. Se estaba poniendo un poco incomoda, y al parecer la mujer la leyó a la perfección.</p><p>—Oh, lo siento, he tenido una noche complicada, y ya estaba siendo un poco ruda contigo— Ella se disculpó, haciendo que la pata le dedicara una mirada interesada. La joven búho la miró con una expresión derrotada y se presentó —Y siquiera me he presentado, soy Zan Owlson—</p><p>—Me llamo Morgana— Hablar con un desconocido era complicado, pero debía entretener a la mujer hasta que Fenton decida soltar a su novio para disfrutar de su fiesta —Es una pena que no pueda ayudarla ¿Se puede saber que necesita de Fenton?—</p><p>—Pensé que podría ayudarme a comunicarme con unos inversores, estaba tratando de negociar para conseguir fondos para el hospital estatal de Saint Canard, pero no se me da bien el español—</p><p>La mujer se veía muy estresada. Morgana vio un camarero que llevaba unas bebidas de fruta, y le hizo seña para que se acercara. Sacó un par de vasos de jugo de maracuyá, y le ofreció uno a la mujer búho. El azúcar iba a levantarle el ánimo, no parecía haber probado bocado en toda la noche.</p><p>—Puedo ayudarla si realmente lo necesita— Morgana bebió aquel brebaje, haciendo que su interlocutora se relaje un poco, y beba con ella. Sus hombros se relajaron, pero la miró con cierta seriedad, sus enormes ojos eran bastante expresivos.</p><p>—Agradezco la ayuda, pero ¿no deberías estar divirtiéndote? De seguro hay muchos que quieren bailar contigo—</p><p>Morgana terminó su bebida, y le indicó a Olwson que le entregue su vaso vacío. Lo dejó sobre la charola de otro mozo, y le miró con cierta vehemencia.</p><p>—No soy buena bailando, pero se me da bien los idiomas ¿solo necesita que traduzca?— Era lo más útil que haría esa noche, y no podía dejar a esa persona desamparada si podía auxiliarla.</p><p>Por algún extraño motivo la señorita Olwson adoptó una tonalidad rosada en sus mejillas, pero carraspeo para recuperar la compostura. No debía estar acostumbrada a recibir ayuda, y por su actitud era posible que se niegue, pero Morgana se acostumbró hace mucho a ser atenta, así que no iba a molestarse.</p><p>—Si, y si puedes hablarlo de forma fluida mejor— Olwson había recuperado la compostura y le señaló a un grupo de personas —¿Te puedo presentar como mi interlocutora?—</p><p>—Como desees, pero tu éxito dependerá de tus habilidades de negociación— Morgana continua con la tradición Macawber, explicándole que eran aves de mal agüero. Sin embargo, Olwson se sonrío ante esas palabras como si aceptara un reto.</p><p>—Negociar es parte de mi vida, vas a ver como aflojan sus billeteras en solo unos pocos minutos—</p><p>Completa confianza en sí misma y sin miedo. Interesante. </p><p>—Un espectáculo digno de verse, sin duda— Morgana se mordió la lengua al terminar de hablar. Se percató de que se expresó como la hacía su padre, pero al escuchar la risa de Olwson, decidió ignorar aquel desliz.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Fenton trató de no reírse demasiado fuerte cuando Gyro revolvió las plumas de su cuello con su pico. No pudieron evitar irse de la fiesta por un momento, coquetear de forma horrible, ya que era la única forma que sabían hacerlo, y besarse, ya que el contacto entre ellos nunca era suficiente.</p><p>—Al parecer nos estaban buscando— Gyro comentó esto levemente mientras arreglaba los botones de la camisa de Fenton, alisando su corbata con sumo cuidado. El pato estaba demasiado entretenido besando la mejilla del pollo, mientras este trataba de recuperar la compostura.</p><p>—Puede que tengas razón— Fenton recuperó su saco negro y miró hacia el salón —Creo que escuche a Morgana llamarme ¿Crees que nos necesitan para algo?—</p><p>—Es posible que McDuck quiera que hagamos una conferencia a los inversores y la nueva junta directiva— Gyro rodeo el hombro de Fenton con su brazo y le dedicó una expresión de hastío —Yo no traje mis tarjetas, y sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de hablarles—</p><p>—No debes preocuparte, te aseguro que no volverán a robar tus inventos y si lo hacen, no solo van a perder su dinero— Fenton hizo un gesto con su puño chocando con la palma de su mano, gruñendo un poco para intentar lucir un poco más amenazante.</p><p>Al parecer no funcionó.</p><p>—Tómalo como una crítica constructiva, pero intentar ser amenazante no te queda— Gyro no parecía estar de humor para hablar con los inversionistas, pero le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.</p><p>—Morgana dice que debo practicar a proyectar mi presencia, la intimidación es la base de una victoria asegurada— Fenton no entendía la mitad de las cosas que leía su amiga, pero ella intentó explicarle las ventajas de que su armadura está ligada a su alma. Quackfaster tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, ella era mucho menos criptica que Morgana, pero demasiado recelosa al explicar su escritura mágica.</p><p>Fenton estaba intentando ser un poco más seguro y decidido, ya tenía su doctorado y había vuelto a patrullar la ciudad más a menudo, volviendo a Gizmoduck nuevamente un héroe para Duckburg. Sin embargo, Gyro tenía razón, lucía un poco más joven de lo que se espera de un científico experimentado, y eso sumado a su altura, no le ayudaba a su plan de lucir más intimidante.</p><p>Aunque Morgana insistía que no necesitaba tener músculos o altura para adquirir presencia, no tenía idea como generarla. Era molesto no entender cómo conseguirlo, siendo que a la pata se le hacía tan sencillo asustar a la gente.</p><p>—Bien, vamos hablar con esos ricachones e incultos, necesitas un nuevo ordenador y yo quiero unos capacitores de alta frecuencia— Gyro cambió de opinión, dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza a Fenton, desordenando sus plumas con su pico —Confío en que me cubras la espalda, como siempre—</p><p>—Ese es el espíritu, uh, además Manny necesita un escritorio nuevo— Fenton no pudo evitar sonreírse, al ver a McDuck llamándole desde el otro lado de la sala.</p><p>La reunión fue bastante tranquila y cordial, al parecer la nueva actitud de Gyro de prestarle atención a las personas le estaba ayudando hablar sin ayuda de sus tarjetas, pero seguía molestándole las preguntas que, según él, eran estúpidas. Fenton debía estar atento a esas cuestiones, que eran realmente exasperantes, pero las podía manejar porque no se las tomaba personal.</p><p>Puede que consiguió un poco de presencia también, porque parecía llamar mucho la atención cuando le hablaban, aunque trataba de evitar que intenten tocarlo. Ser demasiado accesible a estas alturas solo serían problemas, y dudaba soportar que alguien más que Gyro o sus seres queridos trate de pasarse de simpático con él.</p><p>No sabía si había absorbido algunas actitudes de Gyro, pero no le sorprendería que haya adoptado unas de sus formas, después de todo lo que pasó. Le resultaba un poco más difícil confiar en los desconocidos, y la experiencia con Gandra tampoco ayudó aquel lado más receloso que estaba creciendo en su interior.</p><p>—Fenton, mi vida ¿Estas bien?— Gyro lo llevó aparte para ofrecerle una bebida y hablar a solas, parecía preocupado por su actitud —Lo manejaste muy bien, pero te veo un poco menos afable de lo normal—</p><p>—No te preocupes mi amor, estoy bien— Fenton se disculpó con Gyro, y este le dedicó una sonrisa simpática. Al menos le entendía, ninguno de los dos era muy adeptos a estar en el foco de la atención demasiado tiempo —Solo estoy intentando comportarme de acuerdo a mi título—</p><p>—¡Ah! He creado un monstruo… Uno muy guapo— Gyro coqueteando era lo peor, pero siempre le hacía sonrojar todos sus intentos de endulzarle el oído. Le rodeo con sus largos brazos, listo para darle otro beso.</p><p>—Los halagos lo llevaran muy lejos, Dr. Gearloose— Fenton anticipaba feliz aquel beso en ese momento, listo para olvidar aquella molesta reunión con los inversores. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por continuar besándose, escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta a sus espaldas.</p><p>La señorita Beakley estaba tratando de llamar su atención, y si se encontraba avergonzada de la situación no lo demostró. Estaba demasiado seria, luciendo un vestido a medida, y dedicándole a Fenton una mirada evaluadora. El joven científico era consciente de su pasado como espía y directora de SHUSH, por lo que no pudo evitar levantar su guardia, y sujetar el brazo de Gyro para interponerse entre los dos. Recordó patente que no pudo hacer mucho contra Black Heron, y era una agente veterana como Beakley ¿Tendría una oportunidad si ella decidía atacarlo?</p><p>—Un poco desconfiado, y parece que has estado bajo mucha presión ¿En verdad crees que le haría daño a Gyro?— Ella le dedicó una mirada aburrida, pero Fenton no se iba a quedar tranquilo.</p><p>—Disculpe la desconfianza, no nos conocemos en persona— Fenton trató de ser lo más cordial de lo que sus nervios le permitían. Para su suerte, Gyro reaccionó y saludó a la ama de llaves de McDuck con cierta calma.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás Beakley? Espero que estés disfrutando de la fiesta— Gyro palmeó el hombro rígido de Fenton, intentando tranquilizarlo. No estaba funcionando —Ya iba siendo hora de que conozcas al Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera—</p><p>—¿Necesita algo de nosotros señorita Beakley?— Finalmente el joven pato pudo recomponerse, tal vez porque Gyro parecía confiar en la ex-agente.</p><p>—McDuck quiere hablarte a solas— Beakley parecía consciente de que Gyro estaba por protestar, y le miró con cierta exasperación. A Fenton tampoco le hacía muy feliz separarse de su novio.</p><p>—¿Qué necesitará McDuck? Tal vez deberías acompañarme— Fenton no deseaba tratar con el millonario a solas, tal vez finalmente le recrimine por poner en peligro su vida y la de toda su familia.</p><p>—Ni idea, me lo cuentas cuando termines, de seguro debe ser algo relacionado con Gizmoduck— Gyro dijo esto con una sonrisa vehemente. Fenton sabía que trataba de calmarlo, y se limitó a suspirar derrotado.</p><p>—Eso me temo, deséame suerte—</p><p>Mientras se apartaba de Gyro para acompañar a Beakley, notó que ella le dedicaba una mirada evaluadora, haciéndole sentir muy incómodo. Trató de enderezarse y adquirir presencia de alguna forma, así podía intimidarla un poco, pero no sirvió de nada ¿Cómo lo hacía Morgana?</p><p>—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, eres un desastre, es más, ninguno de los tres tiene la actitud suficiente— Criticó de repente la ex-agente, mientras caminaba con cierta rigidez entre las personas de la fiesta. Fenton vio al otro lado al señor McDuck junto a Morgana y a Drake, probablemente esperándolo para su charla.</p><p>—¿Actitud?— El pato la miró un poco desconcertado, a sus amigos y luego a ella —No entiendo cuál es su problema, señorita Beakly—</p><p>—McDuck volverá a financiar a SHUSH para reactivar sus actividades y mantener controlado a FOWL— Beakley suspiró exasperada ante aquella situación, al parecer ella tampoco confiaba mucho en él —Y en contra de mis observaciones, los tres son candidatos para ingresar como agentes—</p><p>Esto no le hizo mucha gracia a Fenton, sabía que no tenía madera de espía considerando lo sucedido con Gandra, pero le molestaba que Beakley se metiera con sus amigos. Morgana no parecía sentirse afectada por el discurso de la exagente, estaba comiendo una brocheta con demasiada calma, pero Drake parecía estar indignado por aquella insinuación. El joven científico no podía dejar que los miren por encima, no cuando se les acusaba de no tener “actitud”.</p><p>—No estamos interesados, haremos un mejor trabajo cuidando a la ciudad por nuestra cuenta— Dijo con firmeza el pato, aun sabiendo su posición con McDuck respecto al traje de Gizmoduck. Drake y Morgana cambiaron su actitud, y miraron desafiante a Beakley.</p><p>—Mejor así, no tienen lo que se necesita para ser agentes de SHUSH— Ella frunció el ceño confundida. Al parecer Beakley no se esperaba aquel desplante, y Fenton se alegró de ver que le afectaba.</p><p>—Espera Beakley, no los rechaces tan rápido, te pedí que los evaluaras ¿Qué tal si les dejas hacer el examen junto con los demás agentes y los comparas?— McDuck sonó un poco vehemente, pero había un tono de astucia detrás de sus palabras —Si no pasan, no necesitas admitirlos—</p><p>—Bien, el examen será el mes entrante, recibirán la información en estos días— Beakley parecía bastante molesta cuando se marchó, pero el ambiente se relajó un poco.</p><p>—Discúlpenla, ella cree que un agente de SHUSH debe tener un cierto perfil, pero yo creo que es hora de dejarlo de lado— McDuck se disculpó con cierta calma, pero miró a Fenton directamente mientras agregaba —A veces uno debe estar preparado para lo inesperado ¿no?—</p><p>—…— Fenton se quedó sin palabra, y se limitó a asentir. Al parecer su jefe deseaba tenerlo trabajando en la mítica SHUSH. Cuando le cuente esto a Gyro, no se lo va a creer.</p><p>—¿Qué le pasa a Beakley? Por poco y nos llama basura— Comentó Drake finalmente al ver que se marchaba McDuck. Estaba bastante molesto y, así como Fenton, no entendía la actitud de la ex-agente.</p><p>—Al parecer ninguno de los tres encajamos en el modelo de agente tradicional, y tiene razón— Morgana termina de comer para limpiar su pico con una servilleta, al notar la mirada evaluadora de Drake —No tenemos presencia, ni carisma, ni habilidades de discreción…—</p><p>—Yo no quiero formar parte de SHUSH, pero si McDuck nos ofreció la oportunidad, podríamos intentarlo— Fenton tenía un plan, y si salía bien, podría finalmente desentrañar la finalidad de FOWL.</p><p>—No entiendo ¿Por qué querrías entrar a SHUSH?— Drake parecía interesado en lo que tenía que decir, dejando de lado su molestia.</p><p>—Sabemos que Bradford trabajó allí y puede seguir teniendo contactos dentro, además quiero investigar a los nuevos agentes— Explicó Fenton. No podía darse el lujo de tener un Bradford 2.0 en la nueva SHUSH, mucho menos si quería que Gyro y su familia estén a salvo.</p><p>—¿Crees que pueden dejar entrar a un topo sin darse cuenta? Bueno, no sería la primera vez, considerando a Buzzard…— Drake parecía estar pensando en las implicaciones de entrar a la organización en ese momento, pero Fenton estaba seguro de que le preocupaba lo mismo.</p><p>—Seremos evaluados e intentaran entrenarnos, posiblemente los otros candidatos traten intimidarnos— Morgana dijo esto, esbozando una sonrisa fantasma, que solo usaba cuando pensaba en algo terrible —Es más preocupante la cordura que perderá esa pobre gente ante semejante hazaña—</p><p>Tanto Drake como Morgana miraron a Fenton con una ligera sonrisa, y parecían estar de acuerdo con aceptar la oferta. El joven científico no sabía si podrían evitar un nuevo topo dentro de la organización, pero al menos iban a poder comprender un poco más el origen de FOWL y sus verdaderas intenciones.</p><p>Por ahora, debían pasar aquel examen, pero ¿Cómo se llevaría a cabo? ¿Cuántos eran los aspirantes y cuáles eran los puestos disponibles? Tenía muchas dudas al respecto, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo.</p><p>(…)</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>